


Yu-Gi-Oh!: Legends

by The_RD_Department



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_RD_Department/pseuds/The_RD_Department
Summary: Joined by their shared love of the most popular card game, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt find themselves in a whirlwind.





	1. The Legend Begin

The following story is fanfiction. We don’t own the Yu-Gi-Oh series, that right belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi and any other relevant parties.

* * *

** _Author’s Notes: Alright, Let’s get this taken care of right now. This series is going to use terms that haven’t been used in other series, so let’s introduce some of them now:_ **

  1. **_Legend Cards:_ These are cards that possess incredible power, so much so that they can affect the destiny of the ones who wield them. Many Legend Cards are monsters, and normally have a sentient spirit. (very similar to the Kuriboh monsters from the actual series.) Most Legend Cards contain the spirit of an ancient being, but there are some cases where an everyday card transforms into a Legend Card and develops a will of its own under certain situations. In the world that the story takes place, Duelists who search for these cards are called Legend Hunters. **
  2. **_Accursed Cards: _These are a very particular kind of Legend Card, named for the fact that using them can either drain the user of their life force, or brainwash the duelist into doing the will of the Card’s spirit. (Dark Mist from Zexal, for example.) Most Accursed Cards are trouble, although some are formed due to corruption by some kind of evil force. The term is also mistakenly applied to some cases to where the card isn’t truly evil, but prefers to be used only by certain people, or a certain way, and refuses to cooperate with the duelist using them.**
  3. **_Duel Mercenary:_ A duelist for hire. In this world, this term can apply to pretty much anyone who takes on a job regarding Duel Monsters and receives compensation for it. This includes some Legend Hunters, since they can be hired to look for and acquire certain cards for their clients. Since almost everything is dealt with using Duel Monsters, it can be quite a lucrative profession.**

** _Now that we’ve taken care of that, let’s introduce our main characters. Their decks will be listed after their information, and if the deck actually exists, we’ll be sharing the recipe at the end of the chapter, along with information regarding any cards we made up particularly for this story:_ **

  1. **_Yumiko Hitori: a 15-year old student at the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. Our protagonist. Besides dueling, her passions include gymnastics (she’s on the school’s team.) and archaeology. Her given name means “Child of beautiful ideas.” and her family name means “Firebird”. Deck: Nephthys_**
  2. **_Nami Hikari: Yumiko’s best friend, and another member of the academy’s gymnastics team. Her name as a whole means “Light Wave”. She tends to have a bubbly, optimistic personality. Her family is rich, and she’s been in a relationship with her childhood friend and fellow student, Colt Blackstone, since anyone can remember. Deck: Wave of Light_**
  3. **_Colt Blackstone: The last of the three members of the Academy’s gymnastics team, and the only guy. His name means “One who lives in a place without light.” In contrast to Nami, he’s pretty gloomy-looking. He doesn’t really like doing gymnastics, seeing it as bothersome, but does it anyway because Nami likes doing it, and he likes making her happy. Like Nami, his family is rich, and the two have been together since they were children. Unbeknownst to either, this was set up by both of their families, so that when they both came of age, the two would be arranged to be married. _**

** _Deck: Lair of Darkness_ **

** _ _ **

  1. **_Tsuki Tsukai:_ _The proprietor of the Storm Cloud Card Shop. He looks rather young, and is often mistaken for a girl (His name doesn’t help, as it is normally a girl’s name.) His name means “Moon/Month of Familiar Spirits”. He is quite knowledgeable, and has a talent for analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of any deck he sees in action. Despite his talent, his shop does not seem to receive a lot of business, but still somehow manages to stay afloat monetarily despite this. As a result, there are some rumors going around that he is involved with some shady dealings. Deck: Weather Painters_**

**_Okay, that’s all for now. Let’s finally get on with the story. Enjoy! The opening song to this is Dreamcatcher_ by Set It Off, while the closing song is _Silhouette_ by Owl City. **

** **

** _ Yu-Gi-Oh Legends _ **

** _ Episode 1: A Legend Begins _ **

Duel Monsters. A card game that has roots in ceremonies conducted by ancient civilizations. There are very few who haven’t heard of it, and almost everyone nowadays has played it at least once in their lives. Nowadays, the game is so integral to society that there are many schools around the world that incorporate Duel Monsters into their curriculum, in order to teach those with the potential and determination to make a career out of playing it.

Gekko City Elite Duel Academy is one of these schools. Located in Gekko City, the academy’s large campus boasts several on-site dormitories, various duel arenas, as well as research labs and art studios, along with the regular lecture halls for normal classes. The Academy offers many specialized course programs, with each one focusing on some aspect pertaining to Duel Monsters, and students may select whichever one they desire, based on their overall skills.

Right now, however, the one building we need to focus on is the campus’ gym, where the Academy’s gymnastics team is about to finish practice. It is here we find our heroine, one Yumiko Hitori, a girl with dark tan skin, and reddish hair who, after just nailing the landing after letting go of the bar, hears the sharp sound of a whistle.

“_FWEEEE!_ Alright! That’s it for training today! Hitori, Hikari, Blackstone! Good work, as usual today! We’ll hopefully be ready for the competition next week! Dismissed!”

The coach lets the team go, allowing the various members to go off into the locker rooms to take showers and get changed before leaving for the day. When Yumiko emerges from the locker room, she’s wearing her school uniform, with the girl the coach addressed as Hikari next to her. Nami Hikari has fair skin, and blond hair in a pixie cut. She’s Yumiko’s best friend, and the two talk while sitting on the gym bleachers, waiting for someone.

“So, Yumiko, now that school’s out for the day, what do you plan to do?”

Yumiko lets out a sigh before answering.

“I plan to look around the city before curfew again, checking out the card shops I haven’t visited yet.”

“Again? I’m amazed. You’ve been looking around for months now and you still haven’t found that card you’re looking for, huh?”

“No, I haven’t, and I’m almost done with my list of stores in the city! If I don’t find that card soon, I might have to give up!”

Before Nami can respond, a voice interrupts them.

“Who’s giving up what now?”

This is Colt Blackstone, the person the girls were waiting on. He has a skinny frame, but is the tallest out of the three of them. His black hair looks like he just got out of bed, and the bags under his eyes make him look like he’s perpetually exhausted. Nami answers him.

“Yumiko’s thinking that if she can’t find the card she’s looking for, she may have to give up on finding it.”

“Ah. This again. How many shops are left to check on your list?”

Yumiko groans.

“Just one. The Storm Cloud Card Shop. It’s a weird place, apparently. The only info I’ve gathered on it are just some rumors about it. Some say it doesn’t really exist. Some say it closed down ages ago, and some say that you have to be willing to trade your very soul to get what you want out of there.”

Colt sighs.

“So you’re going to want Nami and I to come with you to help find a Shop that may or may not exist, in the hopes of finding a card you’re looking for? “

Yumiko smiles, picking up her book bag, and stands up.

“Yep.”

Nami smiles, and then proceeds to follow her friend’s example. Her eyes are starry.

“OOOOHHH! This I’ll be fun! Let’s go! You’ll come too, right, Colt?”

Nami grabs Colt’s arm, looking up at him expectantly. Colt, his cheeks now a pale pink color, looks away as he grumbles his answer.

“This seems really troublesome, but for you, s-sure.”

Nami smiles.

“Yay!”

Yumiko start heading towards the gym’s exit.

“You guys coming or what?”

“HEYYYYYY! Wait for MEEEEE!”

“N-Nami! Don’t pull so hard! H-Hey!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

An hour or so later, the trio of friends are now looking for the card shop in question. Since they only have a vague idea of where it is, the three start asking the locals where it might be. While many supply the group with just rumors, or with looks of uncertainty and confusion before replying that they can’t help them, the little old woman who runs the used bookstore smiles, and jots down a map to the trio’s destination. A twinkle appears in the corner of her eye as she does so, saying that of course she would know the location of her best customer. The group are now walking down an alleyway, with Yumiko taking the lead, walking forward as her eyes are looking down on the map. Colt and Nami are right behind her, looking at the graffiti and shabbiness or the alley. Yumiko speaks.

“According to this, we’re nearly there…..”

“That’s good, this place is giving me the creeps. EEEEK, SPIDER!”

Nami recoils upon seeing the arachnid, and latches on to Colt’s arm.

“N-Nami! Calm down! It’s just a spider! It’s no big deal!”

Yumiko’s response, on the other hand, is more disturbing. A dark aura overtakes her, and a shadow covers her eyes as she responds.

“……..**KILL IT, KILL IT NOW…….”**

Colt sweatdrops, but before he can respond, a scream pierces the air.

“AAAAAHHHHH!”

Upon hearing the scream, the gang run ahead, to the end of the alley, which connects to an almost empty street littered with old, abandoned buildings. They find a moderate sized two-story building, with a sigh over the door that says “STORM CLOUD CARD SHOP” and in front of the shop are four people. Three of them are on one side of the street, with all three wearing black business suits and black sunglasses. The one in the middle, however, is wearing a Duel Disk, and possesses an arrogant grin on his face. The fourth person, the one opposite the men in black, is a small figure, around Nami’s height, with silver hair, wearing an oversize jacket, and is face down on the ground, a Duel Disk on their arm, and cards scattered about them. It is very clear that Yumiko, Colt, and Nami have just seen the end of a duel, and that the person on the ground has been defeated. The smirking guy speaks.

“Heh. I won. You know what that means, right kid? This place is mine.”

The person on the ground speaks as they pick themselves up.

“D-dammit, I can’t let this happen…”

Yumiko interrupts.

“What is going on here?”

“Hm? Oh not much. You see, I’m a land developer, and most of this block is slated for demolition. However, this guy,”

The guy in the suit points to the kid on the ground.

“Refuses to sell his store, despite my generous offer. So we dueled for it. I won, so this place is mine.”

The kid speaks as he picks himself off of the ground, revealing crooked glasses, a black eye, and a bloody lip as he does so.

“That’s not true! He forced me to duel him! And anytime I could play anything to stop him, His goons beat me up before I could! I couldn’t win like that!”

Yumiko frowns upon hearing this.

“I agree. That is not a fair duel. If that’s what happened, then you cannot be expected to honor any agreement, especially if you were forced into it.”

The kid smiles.

“Thank you miss.”

The guy in the suit, on the other hand, looks irritated.

“Y’know, it’s really annoying when other people butt in to my business, especially when they say I don’t play fair. Y’know what, Little Missy? I just noticed you and you friends there are wearing uniforms for the Elite Academy. How about we duel? If you win, I give the shop back. But If I win…..”

The man gets a sadistic look on his face.

“Then you get the same treatment that kid did!”

Yumiko frowns, thinking about her options, then smiles as she pulls her duel disk out of her bag, attaches it to her arm, and then pulls her deck out of the holder she keeps on her belt, shuffling it.

“Bring it on. I’ll show you what honorable dueling looks like!”

The guy grins. He takes his deck out of his disk, and shuffles it.

“Alright! Time to knock another snot-nosed brat down a peg! Boys! Don’t interfere, but keep an eye on her friends!”

The man’s two flunkies menacingly approach Colt and Nami, who then proceed to pull their own duel disks out. It seems that the flunkies will be busy in duels of their own.

The man and Yumiko both put their decks into their disks, and both speak simultaneously.

“Let’s Duel!”

** _Duel Start!_ **

** _Yumiko: 8000 LP_ **

** _Guy: 8000 LP_ **

Both characters start playing Rock, Paper, Scissors.

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scissors!”

**The guy throws scissors, Yumiko throws paper. The guy goes first.**

“I summons Darkland Developer-Ruthless Real Estate Agent!”

**Darkland Developer- Ruthless Real Estate Agent**

**Level 4/ Dark/Fiend/Effect/ATK 1600/ DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand; add 1 “Darkland” Field Spell from your Deck to your hand. When this card is Summoned, and you control no Field Spell: you may activate 1 “Darkland” Field Spell onto your field directly from your deck. You may only use 1 effect of “Darkland Developer-Ruthless Real Estate Agent” per turn.**

“With its effect, I get to play a Field Spell directly from my deck! I play Darkland Cruelty Condominiums!”

**Darkland Cruelty Condominiums**

**Field Spell**

**When this card is activated: Negate the effects of any other Field Spells currently on the Field, other than “Darkland” Field Spells. Field Spells, other than “Darkland” Field Spells, cannot be activated while this card remains face-up on the Field. Each Player must pay 500 LP in order to attack with a non-“Darkland” monster. You must control a “Darkland” monster for this effect to be active.**

“I then lay two cards face-down, and end my turn.”

**Turn End**

**Yumiko’s turn.**

Yumiko draws.

“I draw! I start by laying two cards face-down, and then I Summon Chronicler of Nephthys in Defense Mode!

**Chronicler of Nephthys**

**Level 2/ WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1300/DEF 1200**

**You can target 1 “Nephthys” card in your GY, except “Chronicler of Nephthys”, destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add that target to your hand. During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: you can add 1 “Nephthys” card from your GY to your hand, except “Chronicler of Nephthys”. You can only use each effect of “Chronicler of Nephthys” once per turn.**

“I then end my turn!”

**Turn End**

**Guy’s Turn.**

Guy draws.

“I draw! First, I activate my Trap Cards! Darkland Reclamation Project, and Darkland Resort of Wrath!

**Darkland Reclamation Project**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn, when a “Darkland” Field Spell you control is destroyed: You may target 1 “Darkland” Field Spell in your Graveyard with a different name than the destroyed card, add that target to your hand, OR add 1 “Darkland” Field Spell from your Deck to your hand with a different name than the destroyed card.**

**Darkland Resort of Wrath**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**While you control a face-up “Darkland” Field Spell: All “Darkland” monsters you control gain 500 ATK. When a “Darkland” monster destroys and opponent’s monster by battle: Draw 1 card.**

**Darkland Developer-Ruthless Real Estate Agent**

**ATK 2100**

“I then lay one card face-down, and have Ruthless Real Estate Agent attack your Chronicler! Go!”

“Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card! Blazing Mirror Force!”

** Blazing Mirror Force**

** Trap Card**

** When an opponent’s monster declares an attack: Destroy as many Attack Position monsters your opponent controls as possible, and if you do, take damage equal to the combined original ATK of those destroyed monsters, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the damage you took.**

“It destroys your monster, and then hits us both with damage equal to half its original ATK! Feel the burn!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 7200**

** Guy’s LP: 7200**

“Ugh! Fine! In that case, I summon Darkland Sinister Squatter in Defense Position, and end my turn!”

**Darkland Sinister Squatter**

**Level 1/DARK/ Fiend/ Effect/ ATK 100/ Def/ 700**

** While you control a “Darkland” Field Spell: this card cannot be destroyed by battle. If you control no face-up “Darkland” Field Spell: destroy this card.**

**Darkland Sinister Squatter**

**ATK 600**

**Turn End**

**Yumiko’s turn**

Yumiko draws.

“I draw! I Summon Hand of Nephthys in Attack Mode!”

**Hand of Nephthys**

**Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster: Special Summon 1 “Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” from your hand or Deck.**

“I then use Hand of Nephthys’ effect! I Tribute it and my Chronicler in order to Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck!”

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spell and Trap card on the field.**

“I can’t do anything to your monster right now, so I’ll end my turn!”

**Turn End**

**Guy’s turn**

“I draw! First, I play the Spell card Darkland Lease Transfer!”

**Darkland Lease Transfer**

**Quick-play Spell Card**

**Target 1 “Darkland” Monster you control: Return that target to your hand, and then Special Summon 1 “Darkland” Monster from your Deck with a different original name and higher Level than the targeted monster’s. Then take damage equal to the difference in the two monster’s Levels x100. You must control a face-up “Darkland” Field Spell to activate and resolve these effects**

“By returning Sinister Squatter to my hand, I can Special Summon Darkland Maniacal Manager!”

**Darkland Maniacal Manager**

**Level 6/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF 2300**

**When this card is Summoned: you may target 1 face-up “Darkland” Field Spell card you control, and 1 monster your opponent controls: Destroy those targets. After this effect resolves: You may add 1 “Darkland High-Rise of Hatred” From your deck or GY to your hand.**

**Guy’s LP: 6700**

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2600**

“I then use my Manager’s effect! By destroying my condos, I can take out one of your monsters! Say goodbye to your overcooked chicken!”

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2100**

“But that’s not all! Thanks to my Darkland Reclamation Project, I can now add Darkland Gated Community of Greed to my hand, along with Darkland High-Rise of Hatred! Now, I think I’ll play my High-Rise of Hatred now, so I can get a better view of victory, and then I’ll have Maniacal Manager attack your Life Points directly! AHHAHAHA!”

**Darkland High-Rise of Hatred**

**Field Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: Negate the effects of all other Field Spells currently on the field, except “Darkland” Field Spells. Field Spells, other than “Darkland” Field Spells, cannot be activated while this card is face-up on the field. All face-up monsters on the field, other than “Darkland” Monsters, lose ATK equal to their Level x200. You must control a face-up “Darkland” monster for this effect to be active.**

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2600**

**Yumiko’s LP: 4600 **

“AHHHH! You’ll pay for that!”

“Yeah, sure, but for now, I’ll end my turn by Summoning my Sinister Squatter in Defense Mode.”

**Sinister Squatter**

**ATK 600**

**Turn End**

**Yumiko’s Turn.**

“I draw! Then, because it is now my Standby Phase, and it was destroyed by a card effect last turn, my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys returns!”

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**ATK 800**

“So what? Thanks to my High-Rise of Hatred, your Phoenix only has 800 ATK! What do you plan to accomplish with such a weak monster?”

“Oh, you’ll see. When my Phoenix returns, she destroys every Spell and Trap card on the Field! Say goodbye to your precious Spell and Trap cards! Go! Obliterating Ashes!”

“No!”

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**ATK 2400**

**Maniacal Manager**

**ATK 2100**

**Sinister Squatter**

**ATK 100**

“And because you no longer have a Field Spell on the Field, your Sinister Squatter is destroyed as well!”

“Geh!”

“I’ll now play a Monster in face-down Defense Position, and now, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, Attack his Maniacal Manager!”

“Erk!”

**Guy’s LP: 6400**

“I’ll then end my turn by playing one card face-down.”

**Turn End.**

** Guy’s Turn.**

“You little brat! You think you can beat me? Well take a good look! I still have more LP than you! And now I’ll use them to my advantage! I draw! First, I play a Field Spell card, Darkland Gated Community of Greed!”

**Darkland Gated Community of Greed**

**Field Spell card**

**When this card is activated: Negate the effects of all other Field Spells currently on the Field, except “Darkland” Field Spells. Field Spells, other than “Darkland” Field Spells, cannot be activated while this card remains face-up on the field. When a monster other than a “Darkland” Monster is Summoned: That card’s controller must pay 500 LP. If they do not, return the Summoned monster to its owner’s hand. You must control a face-up “Darkland” monster for this effect to activate and resolve.**

“I then Summon my Darkland Slimy Superintendent!”

**Darkland Slimy Superintendent**

**Level 4/ DARK/ Fiend/ Effect/ ATK 1800/ DEF 1300**

**While this card remains face-up on the field, “Darkland” Field Spells you control cannot be targeted, or destroyed by, your opponent’s card effects.**

“I then play my Spell, Darkland Leasing Contract!”

**Darkland Leasing Contract**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**Up to twice per turn, if you control a face-up “Darkland” Monster: Pay 800 LP, and if you do, Special Summon from your hand or Deck, 1 “Darkland” monster. You must control a face-up “Darkland” Field Spell to activate and resolve this effect.**

“I then use my Spell’s effect! I pay 1600 LP to Special Summon both Darkland Crass Construction Worker and Darkland Lucrative Landlord!”

**Guy’s LP: 4800**

**Darkland Crass Construction Worker**

**Level 5/ DARK/ Fiend/ Effect/ ATK 2300 /DEF 2100**

**You may Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 face-up “Darkland” Field Spell card you control to the Graveyard. If Special Summoned this way, you may then add 1 “Darkland” Field Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

**Darkland Lucrative Landlord**

**Level 5/ DARK/ Fiend/Effect/ ATK 2400/ DEF 2100**

**When a monster is Summoned onto either side of the field while you control a face-up “Darkland” Field Spell: select and activate 1 of the following effects:**

**Draw 1 card.**

**Gain 500 LP.**

**You may only activate each of these effects once per turn.**

“I now use all three of my monsters to call forth my best card! I Link Summon Darkland Development CEO: Chief Execution Officer!”

**Darkland Development CEO: Chief Execution Officer**

**Link-3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ ATK 3500**

**3 “Darkland” Monsters**

**You may only Link Summon this card while you control a face-up “Darkland” Field Spell. When this card is Link Summoned: Target up to 3 “Darkland” monsters with different names in your GY: Special Summon them to zones this card points to. Once per turn, you may target 1 “Darkland” Monster this card points to: Send that target to the GY, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster’s ATK. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect. If you control no face-up “Darkland” Field Spell: destroy this card. If this card is destroyed by a card effect while “Darkland” monsters are in zones this card points to: You take damage equal to this card’s current ATK.**

“I then use CEO’s Effect! I Special Summon Crass Construction Worker, Lucrative Landlord, and Sinister Squatter back onto my field from my GY! And now that I have more Darkland monsters, I use CEO’s other ability! By sending one of these monsters to the GY, I can inflict damage to you LP equal to that monster’s ATK! I send Crass Construction Worker! Say Goodbye to 2300 of your LP, Brat!”

“Not so fast! I activate my trap card! Ultimate Providence!”

**Ultimate Providence**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated: Discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

“By discarding a monster card from my hand, I can negate your CEO’s effect and destroy it!”

“WHAT!? NO! If CEO gets destroyed by a card effect, I take damage equal to his ATK! GAHHHH!”

**Guy’s LP: 1300**

**“**What’s wrong, where’s that high and mighty attitude of yours now?”

“Geh…..I end my turn.”

**Turn end.**

**Yumiko’s turn.**

“I draw! First, I Summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!”

**“**HA! Now you’ve done it! Thanks to my Field Spell, you now have to pay 500 LP or your monster returns to your hand! And that’s not all! Thanks to my Lucrative Landlord being on the field, I can now choose to either draw a card, or gain 500 LP! I choose the LP!”

**Guy’s LP: 1800**

“Tch, fine! I pay the 500 LP to keep Manju! And now, with his effect, I can now add 1 Ritual Spell card or Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 4100**

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**

**Level 4/ LIGHT/ Fairy/Effect/ ATK 1400/ DEF 1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

“And with that, I now play the Ritual Spell, Rebirth of Nephthys!”

**Rebirth of Nephthys**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**This card can be used to Ritual Summon any “Nephthys” Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Then, if you Tributed “Devotee of Nephthys” or “Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” you can destroy 1 card on the field.**

“By Tributing Devotee of Nephthys in my hand, and the Sacred Phoenix I have on my field, I Ritual Summon Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!”

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/ FIRE/ Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with “Rebirth of Nephthys”. You can only use each of the following effects of “Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” once per turn.**

  * **During your Main Phase: You can destroy “Nephthys” cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy an equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**
  * **During your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY.**

“Don’t think you’re safe, brat! Remember, if you don’t want to lose it, you’re going to have to pay LP to keep that thing on the field! And thanks to Lucrative Landlord, I now get to draw a card!”

“I haven’t forgotten! I pay 500 LP to keep my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix on the field! And because one of the monsters I Tributed was Devotee of Nephthys, I get to destroy one card on the field thanks to my Ritual Spell! I choose your Gated Community of Greed! That stops me from having to pay any more LP to keep my Monsters, and destroys your Sinister Squatter as well!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 3600**

“NO!”

“Cerulean Sacred Phoenix! Attack his Lucrative Landlord!”

“GAHHH!”

**Guy’s LP: 1200**

“And now, Manju! End this Duel! Attack his LP Directly! Flurry of Ten Thousand Fists!”

“AHHHHH!”

**Guy’s LP:0**

**Duel Over.**

**Winner: Yumiko.**

The shady guy gets sent flying by the force of Manju’s attack as the Duel ends. He winds up on the ground, in a similar state to the shop owner was when Yumiko and her friends first arrived on the scene. Yumiko looks down at the wretch.

“Per our agreement, you will now leave.”

The man picks himself back up, eyes filled with rage as he snarls out a response.

“Fat chance, Brat. I’m taking this store and there’s nothing you can do about it! Boys! Get her!”

Colt’s voice rings out.

“Yeah, I think you’re going to have a problem with that.”

The shady guy turns around, and notices his goons are also in the midst of picking themselves up as well, while both Colt and Nami look at them with serious looks on their faces. Apparently, the goons’ duel didn’t end well for them, either. The shady guy’s mouth falls open in shock.

“WHAT!? B-but How!?”

Nami answers, with a serious look still on her face.

“It seems your thugs were as subpar as you at dueling. I think you all should do what Yumiko said, and leave.”

Nami’s face returns to its normal, friendly happy look.

“Okay?”

The three men run away, with the shady guy turning his head and yelling back at Yumiko as he does so.

“D-damn it! You haven’t seen the last of me! I will get revenge!”

After the three goons leave the scene. Yumiko turns around to see if the shop owner is alright. He has shoulder-length silver-gray hair, swept back into a small ponytail that produces two points on each side of his head. He’s wearing glasses, is wearing an oversized, fur lined-coat, and has long sock that go up to where they meet the legs of his shorts. His shoes are small, and with his features, it is very easy to understand why Yumiko and her friends couldn’t tell at first glance whether or not he was a boy or a girl.

“Are you okay?”

The store owner replies.

“Y-yes. Thank you. I don’t what I would have done if you and your friends hadn’t shown up! O-oh! Allow me to introduce myself! I’m Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the Storm Cloud Card Shop! Is there anything I can do to repay you for your assistance?”

Colt and Nami glance at Yumiko, who was a thoughtful look on her face, as if she’s thinking about something. She then responds.

“Actually, there is. You see, there’s this card I’ve been looking for that I need for my deck, and I can’t seem to find it anywhere, so I was wondering……”

“If I might have it?”

Tsuki smiles.

“Never fear! We here at the Storm Cloud pride ourselves at getting exactly what the customer needs! I bet I even know what card you’re after too! Here, come inside! Let’s see if we can’t get you all fixed up.”

………………........................................................................................................................................................

“I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!”

It is now sunset. Yumiko, Nami, and Colt are walking back to the Academy’s campus dorms, where they stay during the semester. Nami is smiling, walking along, holding her book bag in her hand. Colt, on the other hand, is fuming, and is very clearly the one responsible for the previous outburst. Yumiko is smiling as she looks down at the card she got from Tsuki, the flashback of the conversation taking place in her mind.

_“Here we are! This was what you were looking for, right?”_

_“Y-yes, but how did you know?”_

_“I watched you and your friends duel. You had the opportunity to bring this out, but you didn’t, even though you could have won sooner. That normally means that you don’t have it.”_

_“How did you even get this?!”_

_“I have my ways. Consider it a thank-you present for helping me. I hope you use it well. Don’t worry, I have some cards for your friends as well.”_

_“OHHH! Thank You! Colt, isn’t this awesome?”_

_“Yeah, it is, it almost makes up for the difficultly we had in finding this place.”_

_Tsuki’s smile morphs into a confused frown._

_“What do you mean by difficultly?”_

_Colt responds, taking the map Yumiko had on her to show Tsuki as he explains._

_“We had trouble finding this place, to the point we even asked the locals for directions. Only the used bookstore owner was able to draw us a map.”_

_Tsuki looks at the map, frowning. He then point to a part of it._

_“I don’t know why you would have so much trouble. You’re all Gekko City Elite Academy Students, right?”_

_“Yeah, So?”_

_“Well, the campus’ southern entrance is on the street behind this one, so…….”_

Another outburst from Colt interrupts Yumiko’s train of thought.

“I STILL CAN’T BELIEVE IT WAS SO EASY TO GET TO! ALL THAT WORK, FOR A SHOP JUST A STREET BEHIND THE ACADEMY! GAHHH!”

Nami giggles.

“Oh Colt, still bothered when things get overly troublesome?”

“YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT!”

Colt then sighs, and returns to speaking normally, now that his tirade is over.

“Still, the place was pretty cool, for a store no one seems to know much about. Hey, Yumiko, now that we know where it is, let’s all go back again sometime, Eh?”

Yumiko looks up at the setting sky, smiling as she responds.

“Sure.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Elsewhere, several hours later the shady guy and his two goons are standing in a darkened conference room. The chair at the end of the table is covered in shadow, so the identity of the person sitting in it remains unknown as the shady guy begins to speak.

“I-I’m sorry Sir. The attempt to acquire the target site has failed.”

The figure in the chair speaks. Their voice is clearly altered.

**“I see. What Happened?”**

“We, I-I mean, I beat the shop owner in a Duel, and was all prepared to take the store, but these Elite Academy students showed up and got in the way. When one of them found out how my guys _“helped”_ me in the Duel, she said that the owner had no obligation to honor the conditions of our Duel if it had gone down like that, so I challenged her. Her condition was that if she won, I’d give up on the store, and leave. My condition was that if I won she got the same treatment that shop kid did.”

**“Go on.”**

“Well, I figured since she wouldn’t Duel me if my friends “_helped”_ me the way they did against the card shop kid, they could rough up her friends. But her friends pulled out their Duel Disks and my guys got roped into Duels of their own! The next thing I know, all three of us are on the ground after being beaten by a bunch of snot-nosed Elite Academy Brats.”

The voice remains silent for a moment before speaking.

**“So let me get this straight. You challenged the shop’s owner to a duel, on the condition that you would get the store, and, using underhanded methods, won. Is that right?”**

“Y-yeah.”

**“Then three Elite Academy Duelists show up, find out about your dueling methods, and instead of demanding they show proof of what you’ve done, you challenge them, and you and your flunkies lose, giving up the card shop you had already acquired as a result?”**

“Yeah, but don’t worry, Boss! Next time I’ll-“

The voice interrupts, fury detectable in their words.

**“There won’t be a next time for you, you fool.”**

“GRAHHHHH!”

The shady guy falls to the ground as electricity somehow starts coursing through his body. He yowls in pain as the voice continues speaking. His fellow goons watch on in horror.

**“Your instructions were to acquire the target site, so that we could ascertain if the energy readings we were receiving from it were from any Legend Cards being stored there. Not only did you have the target site in your grasp, you then lost it. And to make matters worse, you _admitted_ to winning the first duel unfairly. Even if you had maintained the target site, none of the Legend Cards would let anyone like you near them.”**

The electricity stops. The shady guy is now lying on the floor, smoke coming off of his suit. It is not clear whether he is alive or not. The voice continues to speak.

**“Get that fool out of my sight, and be glad I’m not punishing you two, as well.”**

The two goons each grab an arm of their fallen comrade, and drag him away. As the voice resumes speaking, (most likely to themselves), we see Tsuki in his card shop, going down to what appears to be the basement, and stopping at a very high-tech security vault-like door.

**“I hope our next Legend Hunter will prove more competent than this one.”**

Tsuki opens the door, and we see that the room is filled with cards. We also notice that the cards he retrieves from the room are the same two he gave to Yumiko, indicating that this particular scene happened earlier in the day.

**“And that there won’t be any more……. _interference.”_**

**THE END of EPISODE 1**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**_Author’s Note:_ Okay, so that’s the end of chapter 1! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed writing it. Now, this part is going to be a bit interesting: Starting from this chapter onward, this section at the end of the chapter will be reserved for a section we’re going to call “Tsuki’s Card Corner” where our character, Tsuki, provides details regarding not only the fictional cards we make up for this story, but also provides info regarding any real life deck recipes we may have used in the chapter! Let’s turn things over to Tsuki now.**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

We now are inside the Storm Cloud Card Shop. A display board of some kind is behind the counter. As we wonder what it’s for, Tsuki pops up next to it.

“Welcome, everyone! This is Tsuki’s Card Corner! I’m Tsuki, and today, we’ll be discussing the cards we saw in this episode! Yay! First, let’s begin with the Darkland cards.”

The board now displays various scenes from today’s duel that feature the Darkland cards.

“This 100% made-up-for-the-story archetype are a bunch of Dark-attribute Fiend monsters who all have effects circling around their field spells! They all have various effects, but most of them need a Darkland field spell to be active for their effects to work! Ruthless Real Estate Agent is a _must_ for this deck, because he can be used to get field spells out quicker! As for the field spells themselves, there are currently four that we know of: “Cruelty Condominiums”, “Gated Community of Greed”, “Apartments of Apathy”, (which did not appear in today’s episode) and “High-Rise of Hatred”. These field spells all have effects that make sure that not only they dominate the field, but severely punish anyone not using Darkland monsters! All the field spells share this effect: _“When this card is activated: Negate the effects of all other face-up field spells, other than “Darkland” field spells. Field spells, other than “Darkland” field spells, cannot be activated while this card is face-up on the field.” _As for the punishing part, it varies between field spells.

“Cruelty Condominiums” makes it so that you have to pay 500 LP to attack with any monster other than a “Darkland” monster.

“Gated Community of Greed” bounces any monster that’s been summoned back to its owner’s hand, unless they pay 500 LP or have summoned a “Darkland” monster.

“Apartments of Apathy” prevents any monster, other than “Darkland” monsters, from being able to attack or change their battle positions.

And “High-Rise of Hatred” decreases the attack of all non-“Darkland” monsters by 200 points times their own Level.”

Tsuki smiles before continuing.

“All in all, they are a very powerful archetype! I bet you readers are glad it doesn’t really exist!”

The display board changes. It now shows the various “Nephthys” cards Yumiko used in today’s duel.

“Next, we have the “Nephthys” archetype! Used by our show’s protagonist, Yumiko Hitori, this archetype is composed of a combination of WIND and FIRE-attribute Spellcaster and Winged Beast monsters! Most members of this archetype have effects that let you destroy the other members, which in turn triggers an effect during your next Standby Phase. The archetype is fairly new, as only four cards belonged to it until it was recently expanded. Yumiko’s deck, and the archetype as a whole, centers around using both of its Ritual Monsters, “Devotee” and “Cerulean Sacred Phoenix” to destroy, and then revive various “Nephthys” cards from your GY. While the Main Deck’s ace is now “Cerulean Sacred Phoenix”, the archetype’s Poster Child is the original ace: “Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” who, after special summoning herself from the GY during her owner’s next Standby Phase after she was destroyed by a card effect, destroys all spell and trap cards on the field. Talk about effective! It also has two Link monsters, but I can’t talk about them yet because of _spoilers_.”

The board’s display changes again.

“Yumiko’s deck is a 60-card deck (**Author’s Note: Yeah, Yeah, we know. “A 60-card deck isn’t viable.” We authors play for fun, not competitively, and we made the episode work, so _let it go._**) in a set of aqua-colored card protectors. The Extra Deck (now that Yumiko has one.) are in pink ones. Its recipe is as follows:

**Author’s Note: Okay, when we do this from now on, the deck list will be sorted in this Format: Monsters/Spells/Traps/Extra Deck/Side Deck. The Monsters will be listed based on Level and ATK power.**

**Yumiko’s Nephthys Deck:**

** Monsters: **

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands

Senju of the Thousand Hands

Sonic Bird

Necro Gardna

Defender of Nephthys

Defender of Nephthys

Defender of Nephthys

Devotee of Nephthys

Devotee of Nephthys

Devotee if Nephthys

Matriarch of Nephthys

Matriarch of Nephthys

Matriarch of Nephthys

Hand of Nephthys

Hand of Nephthys

Hand of Nephthys

Magical Undertaker

Chronicler of Nephthys

Chronicler of Nephthys

Chronicler of Nephthys

Disciple of Nephthys

Disciple of Nephthys

Disciple of Nephthys

Sphere Kuriboh

**   
**

** Spells: **

Last Hope of Nephthys

A Feather of The Phoenix

Gold Sarcophagus

Fiend’s Sanctuary

Preparation of Rites

Ritual Foregone

Dragged Down into the Grave

Tribute to the Doomed

Lightning Vortex

Rebirth of Nephthys

Rebirth of Nephthys

Rebirth of Nephthys

Offerings to the Doomed

Fulfillment of the Contract

Vengeful Bog Spirit

** Traps: **

Phoenix Wing Wind Blast

Consolation Prize

Ritual Buster

Blazing Mirror Force

Storming Mirror Force

Changing Destiny

Half Unbreak

Dimensional Prison

Half or Nothing

Awakening of Nephthys

Imperial Iron Wall

Seven Tools of the Bandit

Magic Drain

Black Horn of Heaven

Ultimate Providence

** Extra Deck: **

Nephthys, the Sacred Preserver

Nephthys, the Sacred Flame

** Side Deck: **

Bacon Saver

Fortress Warrior

Shield Wing

Parallel Twister

Herald of the Abyss

Bait Doll

Spell Economics

Radiant Mirror Force

Generation Shift

Lightforce Sword

Destruct Potion

Loop of Destruction

Trap Jammer

Spell Vanishing

Judgment of Anubis

Divine Wrath

Gachi Gachi Gantetsu

**_Author’s Note:_** **We both have Nephthys decks. However, since Yumiko is a character R created, it’s her Nephthys deck recipe that’s used. The cards listed in the Side Deck list are the cards that are in my own, and not in hers, therefore making mine different. The only exception is Destruct Potion, which I originally had in my deck, but later replaced. However, it is still a good card for this deck, so I am including it on the list. Since both our decks are pretty good, (R’s is better in a mirror match. Hers can stop attacks without destroying the monsters, which prevent their effects from activating, while mine does a better job of crippling my opponent’s card effect support better, as long as it isn’t a “Nephthys” deck.) I made the Side Deck list so that anyone who wants to try can fiddle around with both the standard recipe and the alternate, and make their own deck using cards from both. Have fun!**

“Annnnnd that’s Yumiko’s Deck! Hopefully, we’ll see more of it in future episodes! But our time’s up! See you next time!”


	2. A Evaluation of Skill

**Author’s Notes: Whelp, here we are, going into Episode 2 of this thing. I’ll admit, we had a few ideas for this one, but in the end we finally decided on a story. It really helps to bounce ideas off of one another. If you guys are reading this, then both R and I (the one known as D) thank you. If any of you are wondering why any questions you may have asked us haven’t been answered yet (if you’ve asked us any at all by this point.) The answer is simple: These first two episodes were written before we posted them online! We will _try_ to answer the questions you leave for us, but keep in mind that if the answer could spoil a future chapter, we won’t be able to answer it, and we’ll tell you.**

** We’ll also try to incorporate any made-up cards, Deck recipes or characters you submit to us to use at some point, but there are some ground rules:**

  1. **_No anime/manga-only cards_. If the card does not/ is not going to, exist in the OCG/TCG, we aren’t going to use it. They tend to be overpowered as hell, and that space could be used for the made-up cards.**
  2. **_No overpowered cards_. Try to balance the effect out somehow. Take the “Darkland” cards from episode 1, for example. Yes, they were strong, but they all had effects that relied on the presence of a Field Spell, and the Field Spells more crippling effects required a “Darkland” monster to be on the field in order to remain active. Even the Boss Monster, who had a really _nasty_ effect had a drawback! So please, make the effects balance out. **
  3. **_No already existing archetypes that have already been used by an existing character._ We do not want a character that uses an archetype that has already been used, or is well connected with, an actual character from the anime. We don’t need characters who use “HEROES”, “Dark Magician”,“Blue-eyes”, etc. _Those archetypes are signature to main characters from the already existing Yu-Gi-Oh anime, and we will not_ _be using them. _There may be some exceptions to this rule, however. If we feel that the archetype in question hasn’t been detailed enough in the anime, (the Cloudian archetype, for example.) or the archetype is known to be used by multiple people, (Ancient Gear) or the archetype has since evolved significantly since it was last used in anime (You’ll see what we’ll mean later on in this episode.) We _might_ consider it. **
  4. **_No huge-ass archetypes._ Face it, there are some archetypes out there that are so large that you cannot make just one deck out of all the members (cough*HEROES*cough). These characters need to be one-shots, and since I _really, really, REALLY hate _those kind of archetypes, I am not dealing with that nonsense.**

**Keep in mind, though, what R and I decide to use it up to us, so don’t throw a fit if we decide we don’t want to use your idea. As for credit, we’ll be happy to acknowledge you in the “Tsuki’s Card Corner” Sections at the end of each episode, when Tsuki goes over the cards that were made up for this endeavor.**

**Okay, then, that should cover about everything for now! Let’s start Episode 2 already!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Legends **

** Episode 2: An Evaluation of Skill **

We start off in the Headmaster’s office of the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. The Headmistress, Ai Washimi, is looking out the window of her office, with her back to her desk. The phone on it is set to speaker, and the holographic display screen shows that she is talking to a dark-skinned man.

“I see, the city is arranging a tournament to start in a few weeks, and you want the Academy to produce a team?”

The dark-skinned man on the screen nods before speaking.

_“Yes. The Silver Moon Tournament will be bringing in Duelists from all over the world, and we want a team made up of Gekko City Elite Academy’s best to be a part of it.”_

Washimi turns around to face the man on the screen, her long blond hair swishing as she does so.

“That may be a problem. The Academy prides itself on having students of incredible dueling caliber. Even if their teenage egos weren’t in the way of them honestly answering that they weren’t one of the best duelists in the school, it would still be pretty hard.”

The man chuckles, amusement in his voice.

_“Heh. Well, You’ll figure something out, you always do. Just remember, you need a team of three, a reserve member, and a sponsor. Have fun!”_

The screen turns off, signaling the end of the call. Washimi sighs as she sits down at her desk, pulling up the Academy’s Student Dueling Logs. After quite a bit of time looking through them, Washimi groans, puts her head in her hands, and begins to whine, similar to that of a teenage girl who thinks things are too hard.

“UGH! There are just too many! How can I choose a team of three from all these students! I CAN’T, I JUST CAN’T! STUPID TAKA!”

Washimi groans again.

“I _know _that the tournament is a good idea, and that it will bring in prestige and recognition to the Academy, but if I have to choose a team, the Silver Moon Tournament will already be over!”

Washimi stops whining. You can almost see the lightbulb turn on over her head as inspiration strikes her.

“Wait I minute….Perhaps I’m overthinking things…..maybe I don’t _have_ to choose……Hmmmm, Yes, that could work……Oh, this is going to be _good…..”_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It is now later in the day, closer to the end of the school day, and Yumiko, Colt, and Nami are all in their homeroom class’ lecture hall. As the teacher finishes speaking, the PA system turns on. Washimi’s voice starts speaking.

_“Attention, students! This is Headmistress Washimi here! It has come to my attention that Gekko City will be hosting a Duel Tournament called the “Silver Moon” in a few weeks, and that Gekko City Elite Academy will need a team to represent them.”_

This causes Yumiko, Colt, Nami, and several other students throughout the school to look up at the PA system. Washimi keeps talking.

_“Now, as you all know, all you students are so skilled that I cannot possibly choose a team of three amongst you. That’s why I’ve decided that we here at Gekko City Elite Academy will have a little tournament of our own!”_

Whispers start fluttering around the classroom. Yumiko and Nami share looks of confusion, while Colt voices his.

“Huh? What does that mean?”

As if on cue, Washimi’s voice starts up again.

“_Now I know what you’re thinking: What does she mean? Well, here’s the deal: You all make up teams of three, and for the next few weeks, before curfew, you all duel one another! Last team standing wins, and gets to represent the Academy in the Silver Moon!”_

Yumiko grins upon hearing that, looking over at her two friends. Nami smiles wide, and Colt has a small smirk. Washimi continues her announcement.

“_Now, here are the rules: First, you form a team of three. Each member needs a Dueling Score Average of at least_ 300\. _Then, register your team with your homeroom teacher. Then tomorrow, after your team has been approved, go find another team to duel. The teams each have a member square off against another, and the team that wins two or more duels wins! The duels must be overseen by a member staff, and the losing team gets eliminated! Now have fun!”_

The PA system turns off. When the class ends, we see many students throughout the school lining up to register their teams with a teacher. Yumiko, Nami, and Colt are in line, talking as they wait to register. Nami speaks up.

“It will be so cool to duel together! Just think, we may even have a chance to participate in a real Pro Tournament!”

Yumiko answers.

“Yeah, it will. Just think of all those duelists will get to meet and duel against! What do you think, Colt?”

The voice of the teacher interrupts before Colt can answer.

“Alright, you three, you’re next! Who’s on your team?”

Yumiko smiles.

“Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone, Sir.”

The teacher starts typing in the information into the screen on his computer.

“Let’s see…..Hitori….400. Hikari…360. Blackstone…..”

The teacher frowns. Yumiko speaks up upon noticing the displeasure.

“Is something wrong, Sir?”

The teacher responds.

“Yes, actually, there is. Mr. Blackstone, you cannot participate in the tournament.”

Colt’s confusion is apparent as he responds to this.

“What? Why not?”

“Your Dueling Score Average is too low. It’s 165. It seems that you do not duel very often, or at least not very often with your school-provided duel disc.”

Nami asks a question.

“Is there anything we can do?”

“Well, in this case, Mr. Blackstone would either need to raise his DSA by tomorrow, which will be impossible since everyone will be entered in the tournament, and he will not be allowed to duel them, or you three will need to see Headmistress Washimi to ask for an exception.”

A blazing fire of determination surrounds Nami.

“Alright then, c’mon you guys! Let’s go!”

With this declaration, Nami grabs Colt by the arm, and she, Yumiko, and Colt go to see the Headmistress.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Our trio is now outside the Headmistress’ office. Yumiko stands in front of the secretary’s desk. Once she’s gotten the guy’s attention, the secretary looks up.

“Yes?”

“We are here to speak to Headmistress Washimi.”

“Very well. Give me one moment.”

The secretary presses a button on his desk. Washimi’s voice is then heard from the phone.

_“Yes?”_

“Headmistress Washimi, there are a group of students here to see you.”

_“About…..?”_

The secretary looks over at Yumiko, the look on his face clearly saying “Well, you heard her, what do you want?” Yumiko responds.

“Tell her we are here to see her about an exception regarding our friend here in regards to the school tournament.”

She motions to Colt. The secretary then nods and answers Washimi’s question.

“They are apparently here to talk to you about getting an exception in regards to a friend of theirs.”

“_Very well. Send them in.”_

The phone connection ends with a buzz, and the secretary motions for Yumiko and her friends to go on through the double doors behind him, hitting a button on his desk as he does so allowing the doors to open.

“Go on. Headmistress Washimi will see you now.”

The group then walks through the doors, entering Washimi’s office. The Headmistress is standing in front of her desk. She speaks.

“Welcome. I understand that you three wished to speak to me about the tournament?”

Yumiko nods.

“Yes, Ma’am. I’m Yumiko Hitori. These are my friends Nami Hikari,”

Nami waves.

“And Colt Blackstone.”

Colt nods. Yumiko continues.

“We were planning on entering the tournament as a team, but Colt’s DSA is too low for him to be able to enter.”

Washimi interrupts.

“And you wanted to see if I could grant him an exception?”

“Yes.”

Washimi smiles a little. She then goes over to her computer and check the names that Yumiko gave her. She begins to speak.

“Miss….Hitori, was it? You and your friend Miss Hikari have quite impressive Dueling Scores. I am quite impressed. As for Mr. Blackstone, however…..”

Washimi looks up.

“I see very little evidence of his Dueling Skills. It seems that other than the bare minimum of dueling he needs to undertake, he has very little interest in it. With the information I see before me, I’m afraid I cannot grant him an exception based on it alone. I would strongly suggest finding someone else to form a team with.”

Nami shakes her head.

“NO! I don’t want that!”

“Oh?”

Yumiko nods.

“She’s right. Neither of us want that. Colt’s our friend. It doesn’t seem right to duel without him.”

“I see…..Mr. Blackstone, what do _you _think about all of this?”

Colt remains silent for a moment, looking at his friends. He then looks at the Headmistress with a determined look in his eyes.

“I want to duel with my friends.”

Washimi chuckles.

“I see. Well in that case,”

Washimi opens a drawer on her desk, pulling out both a duel disk and a deck. She starts to shuffle the deck while speaking to Colt.

“I may be willing to offer an exception, but I will need to see your Dueling skills _firsthand._”

Colt nods.

“A Duel? You’re on.”

Colt then proceeds to pull out his own duel disk and deck and begins to prepare it.

Yumiko and Nami take a step back, allowing room for the two to begin. Nami says something to Yumiko.

“Yumiko, is this a good idea? Colt’s never gone up against anyone as skilled as an academy staff member before.”

Yumiko shakes her head, and then looks on at the scene before answering.

“We trust Colt. He’s our friend. I’m sure things will work out somehow.”

Colt and Washimi have finished their preparations. Both put on their Duel Disks, and shout at the same time.

“DUEL!”

** _Duel Start!_ **

**Colt: 8000 LP**

**Washimi: 8000 LP**

The two play Rock, Paper, Scissors.

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scissors!”

**Washimi throws Scissors. Colt throws Paper. Washimi lets Colt go first.**

“You go first.”

“Alright then! I start by laying three cards face-down, and then I Summon Dark Crusader in Attack Mode!”

**Dark Crusader**

**Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ ATK 1600/DEF 200**

**You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard; this card gains 400 ATK.**

“I then end my turn!”

**Turn end.**

**Washimi’s turn.**

“I draw! I’ll lay two cards face-down, and then I’ll play Birdface in Attack Position!”

**Birdface**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1600/ DEF 1600**

**When this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the GY: Add 1 “Harpie Lady” from your Deck to your hand. Then shuffle your Deck.**

“I now have Birdface attack your Dark Crusader!”

“Why? Both our monsters have the same attack points! They’ll both be destroyed!”

**Both monsters destroy each other.**

**Colt’s LP: 8000 **

**Washimi’s LP: 8000**

“You’ll see. When Birdface is destroyed as a result of battle, I get to add a Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand! I think I’ll add Harpie Lady 3! I’ll then end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s turn.**

“I draw!.....I lay two cards face-down, and end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Washimi’s Turn**

“I draw! I Summon Harpie Dancer!”

**Harpie Dancer**

**Level 4/WIND/Winged Beast/ATK 1200/DEF 1000**

**You can target 1 WIND monster you control; return it to the hand, then you can Normal Summon 1 WIND monster. You can only use this effect of “Harpie Dancer” once per turn. This card’s name becomes “Harpie Lady” while it is on the field or in the GY.**

“I then activate my Spell card! Elegant Egotist!”

**Elegant Egotist**

**Spell Card**

**If “Harpie Lady” is on the field: Special Summon 1 “Harpie Lady” or “Harpie Lady Sisters” from your hand or Deck.**

“With this Spell, I can call on reinforcements! I Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters in Defense Mode!”

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**Level 6/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1950/ DEF 2100**

**This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of “Elegant Egotist”.**

“I then have Harpie Dancer attack your LP directly! Go!”

“Guh!”

**Colt’s LP: 6800**

“I then lay one card, face-down, and end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s Turn.**

“I draw! I Summon Necroface, in Attack Position!”

**Necroface**

**Level 4/DARK/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 1800**

**If this card is Normal Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck. This card gains 100 ATK for each card shuffled into the Main Deck by this effect. If this card is banished: Each player banishes 5 cards from the top of their Deck. (or their entire Deck, if less than 5.)**

“I then end my turn!”

**Turn end.**

**Washimi’s Turn.**

“Not doing much, are we? I draw! I Summon Harpie Lady 1 in Attack Mode!”

**Harpie Lady 1**

**Level 4/ WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ ATK 1300/ DEF 1400**

**(This card’s name is always treated as “Harpie Lady”.)**

**All WIND monsters gain 300 ATK.**

“Thanks to her, all WIND monsters now gain 300 ATK!”

**Harpie Dancer**

**ATK 1500**

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 2250**

**Harpie Lady 1**

**ATK 1600**

“I now change my Sisters from Defense to Attack Mode! I then have my Dancer attack your Necroface! Get ‘em girl!”

“No, Necroface!”

**Colt’s LP: 6500**

“Now my Sisters attack you directly!”

“Not so fast! I activate my Trap Card! Drowning Mirror Force!”

**Drowning Mirror Force**

**Trap Card**

**When an opponent’s monster declares a direct attack: Shuffle all your opponent’s Attack Position monsters into the Deck.**

“Since you’re declaring a direct attack, my Trap will now shuffle all your attack position monsters back into your Deck!”

“Oh! That’s quite clever! You just cleared my field in one fell swoop!”

“Quiet! Don’t patronize me!”

“I wasn’t planning to, Mr. Blackstone. Now, since my attacks have now failed, I will now lay one card face-down, and then activate my Trap Card, Sixth Sense!”

**Sixth Sense**

**Trap Card**

**Declare 2 numbers from 1 to 6, then your opponent rolls a six-sided die, and if the result is one of the numbers you declared, you draw that many cards. Otherwise, send a number of cards from the top of your Deck to the GY equal to the result.**

“I declare the numbers two and five! Now Roll the Die!”

“Tch! Fine!”

**Die rolled.**

**Die result is 2.**

“Hmmm, I now get to draw two cards! Then, I play my Field Spell, Harpies’ Hunting Ground!”

**Harpies’ Hunting Ground**

**Field Spell Card**

**All Winged Beast-type monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF. When any “Harpie Lady” or “Harpie Lady Sisters” are Normal or Special Summoned: The player who conducted the Summon targets 1 Spell/Trap card on the field; destroy that target.**

“I then end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s Turn.**

“I won’t give up! I draw! I Summon Double Coston!”

**Double Coston **

**Level 4/ DARK/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF 1650**

**This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summoning of a DARK monster.**

“I now attack your LP directly! GO!”

“AHH!”

**Washimi’s LP: 6300**

“I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Washimi’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, I Summon Harpie Lady 3 in defense mode!”

**Harpie Lady 3**

**Level 4/ WIND/Effect/ ATK 1300/ DEF 1400**

**(This card’s name is always treated as “Harpie Lady”.)**

**An opponent’s monster that battles this card cannot declare an attack during your opponent’s next 2 turns.**

“And now, thanks to my Hunting Ground, not only does my Harpie gain a 200 point boost, but I now get to destroy 1 Spell/Trap card on the field! I choose to destroy the card on your far left!”

**Harpie Lady 3**

**ATK 1500/ DEF 1600**

“….Fine.”

“I then play the Spell card Hysteric Sign!”

**Hysteric Sign**

**Continuous Spell Card**

**When this card is activated: Add 1 “Elegant Egotist” from your Deck or GY to your hand. During the End Phase of the turn this card was sent from the field or hand to the GY: Add 3 “Harpie” cards with different names from your Deck to your hand. You can only activate 1 “Hysteric Sign” effect per turn, and only once that turn.**

“Thanks to it, I now get to bring back the Elegant Egotist in my GY back to my hand! I’ll then activate it, so I can Special Summon Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand! Thanks to this, not only do I get a more powerful monster, but I now get to destroy another Spell/Trap card! I destroy the card on your far right!”

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 2150/DEF 2300**

“I now attack Double Coston!”

“Alright! That’s enough! I activate my face-down cards! Forbidden Chalice and Forbidden Dress!”

**Forbidden Chalice**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target gains 400 ATK, but its effects are negated.**

**Forbidden Dress**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; until the end of this turn, that target loses 600 ATK, but cannot be targeted or destroyed by other card effects.**

“I use Forbidden Chalice on Double Coston!”

**Double Coston**

**ATK 2100**

“I then use Forbidden Dress on your Harpie Lady Sisters! This make them too weak to defeat Coston! Say goodbye to your birds!”

**Harpie Lady Sisters**

**ATK 1550**

“Oof!”

**Washimi’s LP: 5750**

“Clever move, Mr. Blackstone. I end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s Turn.**

“I draw!”

Colt grins manically.

“I Tribute my Double Coston! Thanks to its ability, I can treat it as two monsters! I Tribute Summon Diabolos, King of the Abyss!”

**Diabolos, King of the Abyss**

**Level 8/ DARK/ Dragon/Effect/ ATK 2800/ DEF 1000**

**Cannot be Special Summoned. If you Tribute Summon this card, the Tributes must be DARK. Cannot be Tributed by cards effects while face-up on the field. Once per turn, during your opponent’s Draw Phase, before their normal draw: Look at the top card of your opponent’s Deck, and if you do, place that card at either the top or bottom of their Deck.**

“I now attack your Harpie Lady 3! Infernal Flare!”

“Good job on bringing out your monster, but thanks to Harpie Lady 3, you won’t be allowed to attack with him for your next two turns!”

“That’s fine, I can wait! I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Washimi’s Turn.**

“Very well then, I-“

“Hold on one moment! Thanks to Diabolos’ special ability, I can now look at the top card of your Deck!”

“What!?”

“Yep. And then, if I don’t like what I see, I can put the card at the bottom of your Deck! C’mon Diabolos! Evil Eye!”

**Card revealed was Harpie Lady 2.**

“I place this card on the bottom of your Deck. You may draw now.”

“Fine. I draw!......I lay one monster in face-down Defense Mode. I end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s Turn.**

“I draw..I Summon Kuribandit!”

**Kuribandit**

**Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 100/ DEF 700**

**During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: You can Tribute the card; excavate the top 5 cards of your Deck, you can then add 1 excavated Spell/Trap to your hand, also send the remaining cards to the GY.**

“I attack your face-down card!”

**Harpie Girl is destroyed.**

“I then end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Washimi’s Turn.**

“I would draw now, but that dragon of yours might have something to say about that.”

“You’re right! Diabolos’ Evil Eye activates once more!”

**Card Revealed is Elegant Egotist.**

“I send this card to the bottom of your Deck!”

“Very well then, I draw! …….I place one monster in face-down defense mode, and end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s Turn.**

“Alright, I draw! I Tribute Kuribandit to Summon Darknight Parshath!”

**Darknight Parshath**

**Level 5/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/ DEF 1400**

**If this card destroys an opponent’s monster by battle; you can banish 1 DARK monster from your GY; Draw 1 card. This card gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in your GY.**

“Darknight gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in my GY! There are currently four monsters, so his ATK is now 2300!”

**Darknight Parshath**

**ATK 2300**

“Since Diabolos can’t attack until my next turn, I’ll have Parshath attack your monster!”

**Harpie Girl destroyed.**

“Then, I’ll use Parshath’s ability to banish a DARK monster from my GY in order to draw a card! I banish Necroface! Thanks to that, the top 5 cards of our Decks now get banished!”

“Interesting, Mr. Blackstone.”

**Darknight Parshath**

**ATK 2200**

“I now end my turn with a face-down card!”

**Turn End.**

**Washimi’s Turn.**

“Use Diabolos’ Evil Eye!”

**Revealed card was Birdface.**

“I send this card to the bottom of your Deck.”

“Very well, then. I draw! I Summon Harpie Girl in defense mode and end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Colt’s Turn.**

“I draw! I Activate my Field Spell! Lair of Darkness!

**Lair of Darkness**

**Field Spell Card**

**All face-up monsters on the field become DARK. Once per turn, if you would Tribute a monster you control to activate a card effect, you can Tribute 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, even though you do not control it. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon as many “Torment Tokens” (Fiend/DARK/ATK 1000 /DEF 1000) as possible to the turn player’s field in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Tributed this turn while this card was face-up.**

“I’ll then have Parshath attack your Harpie Girl!”

“No! Now I’m defenseless!”

“And Diabolos attacks your LP directly! Infernal Flare!”

**Washimi’s LP: 2950**

“Guh! Very Good!”

“I then end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Washimi’s Turn.**

“I use Diabolos’ Evil Eye!”

**Card revealed was Harpie Dancer.**

“I send this card to the bottom of your Deck!”

“I draw!.................I end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

** Colt’s Turn.**

“Alright, here comes the end! I draw! I’ll put an end to this duel right now! Parshath! Diabolos! Attack her LP directly and finish this!”

“I’ve lost…..It seems I underestimated him.”

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Colt.**

Headmistress Washimi remains standing as the duel ends. A small smile is on her face. Colt, on the other hand, is panting from the strain of the duel, while Yumiko and Nami are both shocked that their friend just beat the Headmistress of their entire school. Colt speaks.

“Phew! That was exhausting! I was in trouble there for a while! I don’t think I could have won if I hadn’t been able to bring out Diabolos.”

Washimi speaks up as she makes her way over to Colt.

“You certainly are skilled, Mr. Blackstone. It seems that I’ve seen all that I’ve needed to.”

Nami speaks.

“Does that mean?”

Washimi nods. As she responds to Nami’s question, she opens up her computer and pulls up Colt’s file. She then makes a few adjustments to it.

“Yes, I will grant an exception in this case. However, for the future, Mr. Blackstone, please use the Duel Disk assigned to you by the school.”

Colt nods.

“Alright, I’ll try.”

“Good. Now that this is taken care of, would you three like to register as a team in the school tournament?”

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt all smile, and respond at the same time.

“YES, PLEASE!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Excuse me, Master.”

We are now in the same room as last time. A man in a suit stands in the center of it, bowing before a desk covered in shadow. Only the glow of a computer screen indicates that anything is actually there. The disguised voice echoes through the room.

“**What is it?”**

“The proposal for the Silver Moon Tournament have been approved, and the preparations you requested are currently underway.”

**“Very good, Faust. Now tell me, about that matter I asked you to look into….”**

The man, now known as Faust, grins a little before pulling out a file and placing it on the desk. At the same time, holo-screens appear, showing three very familiar faces.

“Of course, Master. The three duelists who interfered in that….shall we say...._unfortunate_ business last time. According to the descriptions we were given, and the Duel Logs we accessed from that time, the three are Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone. Just as we were told, they are students at Gekko City Elite Duel Academy.”

**“And have you discovered any connection between them and that shop?”**

Faust shakes his head.

“None whatsoever, Master. It seems that they were just in the right place at the wrong time. Although, after checking social media, I did discover that Miss Hitori _was _looking for a particular card until the incident, and had posted a request asking for information regarding where she could acquire it. I also discovered, after hacking into the Elite Academy’s student database, that she and her two friends _updated_ their Decks. The card she was after is now listed as a part of it.”

**“So you believe that..?”**

“Yes, Master. I believe that Miss Hitori and her friends may have been given Legend Cards as a reward for saving that shop, and that further investigation is required into both the shop itself and these three, in order to determine whether or not my suspicions are correct. As such, I’ve set it up so Gekko City Elite Academy will be putting up a team to enter in the Silver Moon Tournament. If all goes as planned, we should be able to get everything we need in one fell swoop.”

**“I see. Very well, Faust. Carry on with your plans, for now. _I trust in your skills. Just don’t screw up like the last guy_**_ **did.**_**”**

“Very well, Master.”

**“Oh! One more thing regarding the Silver Moon Tournament. You did send for _them,_ didn’t you?”**

“Yes, Master. Our best Legend Hunters will be participating in the tournament. Any Legend Cards that make an appearance will fall straight into our laps.”

**“Good.”**

** Episode 2: The End. **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

** Author’s Note: Okay, we’ve gotten another episode out of the way! I will admit, this one took a bit longer to write, duel wise, than we expected. Anyway, we’ve now introduced at least one new character to the series: Ai Washimi! She’s the Headmistress of Gekko City Elite Duel Academy, and she tends to act somewhat silly and in a nature similar to that of a stereotypical whiny rich girl when she’s alone. Nevertheless, she does take her job and position seriously, and is quite formal when meeting with staff members and students alike. Her given name, “Ai” means “Love” while her family name, “Washimi” can mean “Viewing”. In this case, however, the “Washi” part in Washimi’s name is written with the character for “Eagle.” The reason for this is that Ai Washimi’s name as a whole is an homage to a certain character from the anime, with both the deck Washimi uses and her last name being somewhat of an untranslatable pun regarding a harpy eagle. Anyways, let’s get on to Tsuki’s Card Corner!**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

“Welcome back everyone to Tsuki’s Card Corner! I’m Tsuki Tsukai, and today we’ll be looking at the cards used in today’s Duel!”

The display board next to Tsuki shows the various Harpie monsters.

“First, we’ll go over an archetype that everybody knows! The Harpies! This archetype is one of the first archetypes to _ever _appear in Duel Monsters! They consist of mostly Winged Beast-type monsters, but do have some Dragon-types in there for some additional support.”

The display board changes to the Elegant Egotist Spell Card.

“The main card any Harpie deck relies on is Elegant Egotist, which allows its owner to Special Summon any Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from their hand or deck! Without it, the whole deck has a nasty habit of falling apart!”

The display board now changes to show the cards Harpie Lady, Cyber Harpie, and Harpie Lady 1, 2, and 3.

“Now, this is important. Due to the Rule of Three, which states that there can only be a maximum of three copies of the same card in one’s deck, it is impossible to run every single Harpie card in a Harpie deck! Since Cyber Harpie, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, and Harpie Lady 3 all have an effect that treats them as “Harpie Lady” even when in the deck, one can only have up to three total of these five cards in their Harpie deck! Harpie Ladies 1, 2, and 3 tend to be the go-to monsters, since Cyber Harpie is really hard to get ahold of, although she does possess a higher ATK stat.”

The display now changes to the Field Spell, Harpies’ Hunting Ground.

“The last card we need to discuss in this archetype is the Field Spell, Harpies’ Hunting Ground. It boosts the ATK and DEF of all Winged Beast type monsters, but the true power of this card is that it lets a player destroy a Spell/Trap card on the Field whenever they Summon a Harpie Lady, or Harpie Lady Sisters! It is quite powerful when combined with the Summoning power of Elegant Egotist. But be careful, there is a drawback: _If a Harpie is Summoned while your opponent has no Spell/Trap cards to destroy, you will have to destroy one of your own._ Luckily, there are many cards out there that possess effects that can use this drawback to one’s own advantage, so don’t fret too much over it.”

The board now displays Colt’s Monsters. Tsuki now resumes speaking.

“The next deck we need to discuss is the deck belonging to Colt Blackstone, called **_Lair of Darkness! _**Named after its Field Spell, this deck is comprised of various DARK monsters, and centers around using its Field Spell to allow its owner to Tribute their opponent’s monsters in order to activate the effects of various cards, rather than their own. You didn’t see them used in today’s duel, but Colt’s deck is packed with various virus cards, all requiring the tribute of a DARK monster to use! If it hadn’t been for the Author’s using an actual duel as the basis for today’s episode, we might have learned more about Colt’s deck, but this is all the info we can provide for now! On to the Deck Recipes!”

The display board changes once again.

“Both decks consist of 60 cards, and are as follows.”

** Harpie Deck: **

** Monsters: **

Harpie’s Pet Dragon

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Lady Sisters

Harpie Queen

Harpie Queen

Harpie Queen

Sky Scout (**You _know_ why he’s in here.)**

Birdface

Birdface

Birdface

Harpie Harpist

Harpie Harpist

Harpie Harpist

Harpie Channeler

Harpie Channeler

Harpie Channeler

Harpie Perfumer

Harpie Perfumer

Harpie Perfumer

Harpie Lady 1

Harpie Lady 2

Harpie Lady 3

Harpie Oracle

Harpie Oracle

Harpie Oracle

Harpie Dancer

Harpie Dancer

Harpie Dancer

Harpie’s Pet Baby Dragon

Harpie Girl

Harpie Girl

Harpie Girl

** Spells: **

Harpies’ Hunting Ground

Harpies’ Hunting Ground

Harpies’ Hunting Ground

Elegant Egotist

Elegant Egotist

Elegant Egotist

Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation

Harpie’s Feather Duster

Triangle Ecstasy Spark

Harpie’s Feather Rest

Z-ONE

Cyber Shield

Cyber Shield

Cyber Shield

Alluring Mirror Split

Hysteric Sign

** Traps: **

Harpie’s Feather Storm

Harpie Lady Elegance

Icarus Attack

Statue of the Wicked

Shadow of Eyes

Spikeshield with Chain

Dark Coffin

Sixth Sense

Three of a Kind

Trap Stun

Hysteric Party

Aqua Chorus

** Extra Deck: **

Harpie’s Pet Phantasmal Dragon

Number 74: Master of Blades

Lightning Chidori

Ice Beast Zerofyne

Harpie Conductor

Harpie Conductor

Harpie Conductor

Fire Fighting Daruma Doll

** Side Deck: **

Whirlwind Prodigy

Sonic Shooter

Slipheed

Swift Birdman Joe

Hunter Owl

Kujakujaku

Blizzard Falcon

Aurora Wing

Swallow’s Nest

Graceful Dice

Lightning Vortex

Skull Dice

Union Attack

Kunai with Chain

Moon Dance Ritual

** Lair of Darkness **

** Monsters: **

Darkest Diabolos, Lord of the Lair

Diabolos, King of the Abyss

Darkness Destroyer

Tlakalel, His Malevolent Majesty

Darknight Parshath

Axe Dragonute

Infernal Dragon

Dark Valkyria

Double Coston

Shadowpriestess of Ohm

Dark Grepher

Ahrima, the Wicked Warden

Stygian Street Patrol

Dark Crusader

Armageddon Knight

Prometheus, King of the Shadows

Necroface

Obsidian Dragon

Duke Shade, the Sinister Shadow Lord

Condemned Witch

Condemned Maiden

Lilith, Lady of Lament

Tour Bus from the Underworld

Plague Wolf

Kuribandit

Tour Guide from the Underworld

Witch’s Apprentice

Relinkuriboh

Stygian Security

Absolute King Back Jack

** Spells: **

Lair of Darkness

Lair of Darkness

Lair of Darkness

Allure of Darkness

Recurring Nightmare

Dark Mambele

The Beginning of the End

Boogie Trap

Fires of Doomsday

Forbidden Chalice

Forbidden Lance

Forbidden Dress

Forbidden Scripture

Hand Destruction

Veil of Darkness

** Traps: **

Darklight

Trap of Darkness

Crush Card Virus

Deck Detestation Virus

Eradicator Epidemic Virus

Full Force Virus

Grinning Grave Virus

Drowning Mirror Force

Jar of Avarice

Curse of Darkness

Dark Illusion

Horn of Heaven

Black Horn of Heaven

Grand Horn of Heaven

Magic Drain

** Extra Deck: **

Beat Cop from the Underworld

Wee Witch’s Apprentice

Stygian Sergeants

Decode Talker

Powercode Talker

** Other: **

Torment Token

** Side Deck: **

Mystic Tomato

Mystic Tomato

Mystic Tomato

Doomsday Horror

Dark Eruption

Creeping Darkness

Trials and Tribulations

Advance Zone

Share the Pain

Sword of Dark Rites

Axe of Despair

The Regulation of the Tribe

Hidden Soldiers

Dark Spirit Art-Greed

Witch’s Strike

“And that’s all the time we have for today! See you all next time!” 


	3. Crushed

**_Author’s Notes:_ Well, here we are again. Episode 3. Gosh, I think this is the farthest R and I have gotten with any story idea we’ve had together. Anyway, the next three episodes are a bit special: The opponent’s that are going to be dueled each use an archetype that was made up, but all three of these archetypes have something in common. Here’s hoping you can figure it out! Since this is a challenge I’m giving out to you readers, I won’t be telling you whether or not your guesses about the archetypes are right until the end of episode 5, when Tsuki takes things over from there. Anyway, let’s get into this thing, shall we?**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Legends **

** Episode 3: **

** Crushed **

“Now, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys! Attack and take out the rest of LP! Searing Wind Blast!”

“GRAH!”

**LP: 0**

**Duel Over. **

**Winner: Yumiko.**

It seems as though we have just come into this episode right as Yumiko has defeated a fellow student in a Duel, eliminating his team from the schoolwide tournament that was set up, in order to determine the team that will represent the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy in the upcoming Silver Moon Tournament that the city is hosting.

It has now been about a week since the tournament started, and every day since then, the students have spent their free time before the Academy’s curfew to get into their teams and duel one another for that coveted spot. Yumiko’s team consists of her and her two friends: Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone. The Duel that Yumiko has just won seems to be the last one of the day, however, as indicated by both the setting sun and the teacher who has just finished officiating the match.

“Alright, that’s enough Duels for today! It’s almost curfew, so you all need to get back to your dorms!”

Yumiko has just finished shaking the hand of her opponent, and turns to face both her friends and the teacher before the teacher speaks again.

“Hitori! Good Duel today! You and your friends might just have what it takes to be the team that the school sends out to the Silver Moon Tournament!”

Yumiko smiles a little.

“Thank you, Sir. My friends and I are happy to hear that.”

“Whelp, off you go, you three. I have to deliver the results of today’s duels to Headmistress Washimi now.”

“Good night, Professor.”

“Night.”

With this exchange of farewells, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt start walking back to the dorms, while the teacher heads off to Headmistress Washimi’s office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Not Again!”

This outcry comes from Nami, who, upon checking her mail after returning to the dorm with Yumiko and Colt, has found a very disturbing letter waiting for her. We can also assume that this isn’t the first time this has happened. Colt lies sprawled out on the common room’s couch, surfing through the various programs on the TV, while Yumiko has just emerged from her room, wearing her PJs, a towel draped over her shoulders, indicating she has just finished a shower. Both she and Colt respond to their friend’s outcry. Colt goes first.

“Another one? What does it say this time?”

Nami opens the envelope, gulping as she removes the paper within and unfolds it, her eyes scanning the contents before she replies.

“It….It says….”

Nami’s voice falters, unable to finish. Yumiko looks over her friend’s shoulder, reading the letter. She then gets an angry look on her face, and takes the letter from Nami’s hands, wadding it up as she walks towards the trash can.

“It say the same old stuff as the last few letters, Colt. The “You can’t Duel, you shouldn’t be here, spoiled little rich girl” crap. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“I am worried. Nami’s been getting these messages since the school tournament started! And I don’t want any harm to come to her if this winds up being more serious than we think it is! Why haven’t we informed any of the teachers about this?”

Nami responds.

“Because I don’t want to. It’s like Yumiko said. It’s nothing to worry about. I personally think that someone’s just trying to throw me off my game during the school tournament, that’s all.”

Colt nods, although there is some hesitation in what he says next.

“Alright, but if this gets any more serious, I want you to tell someone. I don’t want you hurt.”

Nami blushes slightly as she responds.

“Alright!”

Yumiko speaks up.

“Alright, now that that’s dealt with, let’s do what planned to. Deck’s out, guys.”

With this, Yumiko, Nami, and Colt produce their decks, placing them down on the table in front of the couch. They then proceed to start working on adjusting their respective decks, each asking the other for their opinions. Nami speaks up, a card in her hand.

“Hey guys, what about this one?”

Yumiko speaks, looking at the card.

“That one? That’s one of the cards you got from Tsuki, right? You haven’t put it in your deck yet?”

Nami shakes her head.

“No, not yet. I wasn’t sure how this Summoning method worked, so I haven’t put this card in my deck yet.”

Colt speaks.

“That’s all? You know I could have helped you with that if you just asked. *Sigh* Okay, here’s how you do this…..”

As the conversation goes on, we zoom out to the outside of the dorm building, where we see our heroes are being watched through the balcony window through a pair of binoculars. They move first to Colt, then Nami, and finally Yumiko, before moving back to Nami. Deep breathing is heard before a voice speaks, obviously from the person looking through the binoculars.

“I will get rid of you…….”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Here are the reports regarding today’s Duels, Headmistress.”

“Thank you, Claude.”

We are now in Headmistress Washimi’s office, where the teacher who officiated Yumiko’s Duel and Washimi are now talking. Washimi speaks as she puts in the information that Professor Claude has just given her.

“So, it seems that the gymnastics team has won against yet another team of students.”

“It does seem like that, yes. Although, considering who is on that team, I cannot say I’m really surprised by this. Yumiko Hitori is one of our best students, Nami Hikari is incredibly skilled, and Colt Blackstone is not only a natural when it comes to dueling, but is incredibly determined. We teachers even have a betting pool going on regarding which team wins, and those three are the favorite.”

Washimi perks her eyebrow up at this.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. In fact, the only other team that has a decent chance after them is the Academy’s Anime and Manga club. Man, the whole school would love to see those two teams showdown against one another.”

Washimi stops typing for a moment after analyzing some of the newly updated data.

“Well then, the school may just get their wish.”

“What do you mean?”

“It seems that Miss Hitori’s team and the Anime and Manga club’s team are the only two left standing in the entire school.”

“Really? I mean, I thought that it would happen, just not this soon.”

“Well, this is what happens when the whole school gets involved and spends all their free time participating in the tournament.”

Washimi smiles.

“And I know the best way for it to end.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_“Attention students! Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone, please report to Headmistress Washimi’s office. I repeat, Yumiko Hitori, Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone, please report to Headmistress Washimi’s office!_

This is the announcement that rang through the school the next day, during lunch break, and is the reason our trio is now walking towards Washimi’s office. Colt speaks up first.

“I wonder what the old lady wants?”

Yumiko speaks.

“I don’t know, but we should be able to find out. Colt, please don’t call her an ‘Old Lady’ to her face, I don’t want to get on her bad side.”

“Alright.”

Nami speaks up.

“I hope it’s not something bad. What if she decided to revoke Colt’s exception? We’d be disqualified, and lose our chance to participate in the Silver Moon Tournament!”

“Nami, relax. I don’t think it’s anything like that at all.”

The three arrive at the entrance to Washimi’s office. The secretary, a young man named Fetch, looks up from his desk.

“Ah, hello again! The Headmistress is expecting you! Give me one moment…”

Fetch presses a button on his desk. Washimi’s voice answers through the speaker.

_“Yes?”_

“The students you called for have arrived, Ma’am.”

_“Thank you, Fetch. Send them in.”_

Fetch smiles, and motions the three to the door.

“Alright go on through.”

Yumiko, Colt, and Nami walk through the door. Headmistress Washimi is standing in front of her desk, a warm smile on her face. Professor Claude is next to her standing off to her right side. Washimi starts speaking.

“Welcome, Miss Hitori, Miss Hikari, Mr. Blackstone. I am sure you are wondering why I called you three in today.”

Yumiko nods.

“Yeah, we were quite curious about that.”

Washimi continues to talk.

“It is nothing bad, I assure you. It just seems that your team is one of only two left participating in the tournament.”

Nami speaks.

“No way! There are only two left? I thought that there were a few more than that left!”

Washimi continues, amusement in her voice.

“It seems you and the other team took care of most of the others without realizing it, and that is why I’ve called you in here. You see, as the whole student body participated in this tournament, they have every right to see the epic finale that determines which team we send off to the Silver Moon Tournament. So I thought that you and the other team could Duel in the school’s Colosseum, in order to do so. The other team has already agreed to it.”

Colt speaks. His voice serious.

“Who’s the other team?”

“The Academy’s Anime and Manga Club. The team consists of the secretary-treasurer, Hera Jijo, the vice-president Maria Serenitatis, and the President, Hitaro Kitsuki. All three are accomplished duelists in their own right. So, what do you three say?”

Yumiko speaks.

“When would this showdown take place?”

“This afternoon, after class lets out. That way, all the students who participated can watch.”

“Guys, what do you think?”

Colt smirks.

“I like it. Bring it on!”

Nami nods.

“It sounds like fun! Let’s do it!”

Yumiko nods, and turns back towards the Headmistress.

“You heard them. We agree to this.”

Washimi speaks.

“Understood. I’ll let the students know about the Match during homeroom later today. You three meet at the Colosseum as soon as it ends, understood?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“Good.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Homeroom came, and with it came the announcement that the last two participating teams in the tournament would be squaring off against each other that afternoon in the Colosseum had caused quite the buzz. By the time it had come for Professor Claude, who had been appointed as MC for the impromptu event, to address the audience, the Colosseum had was filled to the brim with students and teachers alike who wished to see the final outcome occur right before their eyes. Claude began speaking.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF GEKKO CITY ELITE DUEL ACADEMY! WELCOME TO THE FINAL ROUND OF OUR SCHOOL TOURNAMENT! AS YOU KNOW, THE WINNING TEAM WILL BE REPRESENTING OUR SCHOOL IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT THAT TAKES PLACE IN A FEW WEEKS’ TIME! NOW, LET’S INTRODUCE THE DUEL TEAMS!”

A spotlight focused on the part of the stage to Claude’s right as an elevated platform rose up, revealing Yumiko, Nami, and Colt.

“ON ONE SIDE OF THE ARENA, WE HAVE THE TEAM MADE UP OF OUR SCHOOL’S GYMNASTICS TEAM! LET’S HEAR IT FOR YUMIKO HITORI! NAMI HIKARI, AND COLT BLACKSTONE!!!!!”

The roar of the audience’s cheering rang through the crowd. Another light, appearing on the opposite side of the Colosseum’s arena lit up, revealing another elevated platform rising up, revealing a pink-haired girl with two long braids in the back, another girl with blond hair and two spiraling pigtails, and a young man with a shark-like grin and spiky red-black hair. They are introduced as Claude continues.

“ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ARENA, WE HAVE THE TEAM MADE UP OF THE BEST DUELISTS FROM OUR SCHOOL’S ANIME AND MANGA CLUB! LET’S GIVE IT UP FOR HERA JIJO!”

The pink haired girl smiles sweetly, before casting her gaze at Nami at the other end of the arena. Hera’s eyes narrow into a glare for a brief moment, but no one seems to notice.

“MARIA SERENITATIS!”

The girl with the spirally pigtails strikes a pose as her name is called, bringing her right arm over her head, and winking as she makes a “V for Victory” sign with her right hand.

“AND FINALLY, HITARO KITSUKI!!!!!!”

The boy with the two-tone hair smiles even wider, and waves to the audience. If one were to look closer, they would be able to tell that he’s sweating bullets out of nervousness.

“THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED! NOW LET’S GO OVER THE RULES BEFORE WE BEGIN! THIS IS A TEAM MATCH, WITH EACH DUELIST PARTICIPATING IN ONE DUEL! WHICHEVER TEAM WINS TWO OUT OF THREE DUELS WINS THE TOURNAMENT, AND WILL GET TO PARTICIAPATE IN THE SILVER MOON! NOW THAT THAT’S OUT OF THE WAY, LET THE DUELS COMMENCE!”

The giant screen above the Colosseum arena turns on, revealing a virtual slot-machine like device on its surface. On one side, we have pictures of Yumiko, Colt, and Nami, while Hera, Maria, and Hitaro are on the other. The pictures on each side start rotating though themselves at a high speed, before slowing down, and eventually stopping, revealing Nami on one side, and Hera on the other. Professor Claude speaks.

“AND OUR FIRST DUEL WILL BE BETWEEN NAMI HIKARI AND HERA JIJO! LADIES, IF YOU WOULD STEP UP TO THE DUELING FIELD!”

Nami and Hera each approach the field, they stop and shake hands. Nami speaks as she does.

“I hope we can have a fun Duel!”

Hera responds, muttering something just loud enough for Nami to hear, all while maintaining a smile on her face.

“I’m going to destroy you, you stupid cow.”

“What!?”

Before Nami can ask what Hera means, Professor Claude speaks up.

“ALRIGHT LADIES! EACH OF YOU GO TO YOUR SIDES!”

Both Hera and Nami do, prepping their Decks and Duel Disks as the do so.

“READY?”

Hera and Nami then face each other, waiting for the signal.

“DUEL!”

**DUEL START.**

** Nami’s LP: 8000**

** Hera’s LP: 8000**

Nami and Hera play “Rock, Paper, Scissors”, speaking simultaneously.

“ROCK!”

“PAPER!”

“SCISSORS!”

**Nami throws Paper. Hera throws Scissors. Hera goes first.**

“Alright, you cow! I start off by playing Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1 in Attack Mode!

**Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1**

** Level 4/WIND/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1600**

** When this card is Summoned: Add 1 “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. If you control a face-up “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap card; This card cannot be selected as an attack target, or be targeted by your opponent’s card effects. You may only control one “Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1”. **

“I then use his effect to add Chronovoyant-Indiscriminate Scan from my Deck to my hand! I then play it!”

**Chronovoyant-Indiscriminate Scan**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Once per turn: You may target 1 random card in your opponent’s hand OR 1 Set card your opponent controls; reveal it, and then return it back to your opponent’s hand or Field, back in its original position. Until the End Phase of your next turn: If your opponent activates OR Summons the revealed card, or a card with the same name; Negate the activation or Summoning of that card, and return it to your opponent’s hand. You must control at least 1 face-up “Chronovoyant” monster to activate and resolve these effects. If you control “Chronovoyant- Wary Jupiter 1”, banish the card negated by this card instead.**

“I then play my Field Spell! I activate Chronovoyant Singularity Hall!

**Chronovoyant Singularity Hall**

** Field Spell Card**

** All “Chronovoyant” Cards you control gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, you may discard one card, activate one of the following effects (Quick Effect):**

  * **Banish any Monster that is destroyed as a result of battle this turn.**
  * **Add 1 “Chronovoyant” card that is either banished or in your Deck to your hand.**

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

**ATK 1700/DEF 1900**

“I then use my Singularity Hall’s Effect! By discarding one card, I can add a Chronovoyant card to my hand! I add Chronovoyant- Hysteric Juno 2! Then, because I have Wary Jupiter on the Field, I’m allowed to Special Summon her from my hand!”

**Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

**Level 4/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1700/ DEF/1200**

**If you control a face-up “Chronovoyant” monster, you may Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned while you control a face-up “Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1”, You may then Set 1 “Chronovoyant” Trap card onto your Field directly from your deck. When this card destroys an opponent’s monster in battle: Increase this card’s ATK by 200. Your opponent cannot select “Chronovoyant” monsters as attack targets, except for “Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2”.**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2000/DEF 1500**

“Then, because I Special Summoned her while I control Jupiter, I’m allowed to Set a Chronovoyant Trap card onto my Field directly from my deck! I then lay one card face-down, and then end my turn! I can’t wait to defeat you and get you out of my way!”

** Turn End.**

** Nami’s Turn.**

“I draw! I Summon Power Angel Valkyria!”

**Power Angel Valkyria**

** Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1050**

** If you negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: Add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand.**

“I then equip her with the Spell Silver Bow and Arrow!”

**Silver Bow and Arrow**

** Equip Spell Card**

** A Fairy-type monster equipped with this card increases its ATK and DEF by 300 Points.**

** Power Angel Valkyria**

** ATK 2100/ DEF 1350**

“I then play my Field Spell! Sanctuary in the Sky!”

**Sanctuary in the Sky**

** Field Spell Card**

** Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.**

“I then lay two cards face down, and then I have Power Angel Valkyria attack your Hysteric Juno! Go! Silver Arrow Strike!”

“Not so fast! I activate my Trap cards! Clairavoidance and Chronovoyant Love Longing!

**Clairavoidance**

** Counter Trap Card**

** (This card is always treated as a “Chronovoyant” card.)**

** Activate the appropriate effect:**

  * **When a “Chronovoyant” monster you control would be destroyed in battle: Banish 1 card from your hand; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase.**
  * **When a “Chronovoyant” monster you control would be destroyed by an opponent’s card effect: Banish that monster until your next Standby Phase; negate the activation and effect of that card and destroy it.**

**Chronovoyant Love Longing**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**All “Chronovoyant” monsters you control gain 200 ATK for each “Chronovoyant” monster you control with different names. If you control “Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2”, decrease the ATK of all monsters your opponent controls by 200 for each “Chronovoyant” monster you control with different names.**

“I banish one card from my hand to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase! And then my Love Longing boosts my monsters ATK, and weakens yours!

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

**ATK 2100**

**Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

**ATK 2400**

**Power Angel Valkyria**

**ATK 1700 **

“…………I end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Hera’s Turn.**

“I draw! I Summon Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11!

**Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11**

**Level 8/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 2300**

**If you control two or more “Chronovoyant” monsters with different names: You may Normal Summon (but not Set) this card without Tributing. If Summoned this way, you may add one “Chronovoyant- All-Seeing Ecstasy” from your Deck to your hand, but this card cannot declare an attack as long as it remains face-up on the Field.**

“Thanks to his effect, I’m allowed to Summon him without having to Tribute! And my monsters get even stronger while yours get weaker!”

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

** ATK 2300**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2600**

** Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11**

** ATK 3700/ DEF 2600**

** Power Angel Valkyria**

** ATK 1500**

“I then use Bacchus’ effect! I can add Chronovoyant-All-Seeing Ecstasy to my hand! But in exchange, I can’t attack with him. No matter! I then use the effect of my Chronovoyant Indiscriminate Scan! I target one face-down card on your Field, look at it, and if it is used before my next turn ends, it gets sent back to your hand instead of getting to work! Or at least, that’s what it _would _do, but since I have Jupiter on my Field, the card my Scan stops will get banished instead! Go!”

**Card Revealed was Lumenize.**

“I then attack your Power Angel with Hysteric Juno! Go! Queen’s Axe!”

**Nami’s LP: 8000.**

“And because Juno destroyed a monster of yours in battle, she now gains 200 more ATK! HAHAHAHA!”

**Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2800**

“I now attack your LP directly with Wary Jupiter! Go! Storm of Sighs!”

“AHHHH!”

**Nami’s LP: 5700**

“I told you I would destroy you! And then, he’ll be all mine! I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

** Nami’s Turn.**

“What are you talking about!? I draw! I set one monster card face-down! I then Activate Swords of Revealing Light!”

**Swords of Revealing Light**

** Spell Card**

** Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for three of your opponent’s turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack. **

“Thanks to this, your monsters can’t attack! Hera, what do you mean by he’ll be all yours? Who are you talking about!?”

“Who else? My Colty-Wolty! It’s not fair that you keep getting in the way of our future love!”

“_WHAT!?_”

“Every time I try to approach him, he always winds up going after you! That’s why I sent you those letters! So you would know how worthless you are to him compared to _me!_”

While Hera is saying this, we are treated to numerous flashbacks, several involving Hera performing stalker-like behavior, including watching Colt and Nami through binoculars at night through the dorm balcony window from a distance.

“You were the one sending those letters?!”

“Yes! And once I defeat you, Colty-Wolty will see how worthless you are, and come running to me like he should have from the beginning!”

“You’re _insane!_ Colt would never do that to me! I don’t even think he knows who you _are!_”

“We’ll soon find out you stupid cow! Finish your turn so I can finish you!”

“_Nami, what’s wrong?”_

The sound of Colt’s voice snaps Nami out of her state of shock. It seems he’s talking to her through their Duel Disk’s communication system. After briefly summarizing Hera’s deluded thoughts and actions to Colt, Nami receives the following words of encouragement.

_“Nami, You can beat this crazy bitch. Even if you don’t, I’m not going anywhere that you aren’t going to be. You can do it!”_

Nami sniffs.

“Thanks, Colt. Now, LET’S DO THIS!”

Nami continues to duel.

“Alright Hera! I end my turn for now! Go!”

**Turn End.**

**Hera’s Turn.**

“I Draw! I lay one card face-down, and I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Nami’s Turn.**

“I Draw! I Set one card, face-down, and end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Hera’s Turn.**

“I draw! I Summon Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7!

**Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

**If this card is Summoned: Special Summon one “Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7” from your hand or Deck. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a “Chronovoyant” card while you control “Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7”, activate one “Chronovoyant-Linked Fate” from your hand, Deck, or GY directly onto your Field.**

**“**Thanks to her, I can now bring out her sweetheart! Come forth, Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7!”

**Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7**

**Level 4/FIRE/Psychic/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1900**

**If this card is Summoned: Special Summon one “Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7” from your hand or Deck. If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a “Chronovoyant” card while you control “Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7”, you may activate one “Chronovoyant-Linked Fate” from your hand, Deck, or GY directly onto your Field.**

“Thanks to him, I can now activate Chronovoyant-Linked Fate directly from my Deck!”

**Chronovoyant-Linked Fate**

**Continuous Spell Card **

** Once per turn, during either player’s turn, when a “Chronovoyant” monster you control battles (Quick Effect): target one “”Chronovoyant” monster on the Field, other than the battling monster: The battling monster gains ATK equal to ATK of the target monster’s, until the end of the Battle Phase. If you control “Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7” and/or “Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7” when you use this effect, double the target monster’s ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase. No other monsters you control may attack or be selected as an attack target the turn you use this effect, except for the battling monster.**

“And now I have nearly unstoppable monsters! You will go down soon!”

** Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

** ATK 2700**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 3200**

** Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus**

** ATK 4100**

** Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7**

** ATK 3100**

** Chronovoyant-Bound Mars 7**

** ATK 3200**

“I end my turn!”

**Turn end. **

** Nami’s turn.**

“I draw! I activate my Trap card! Light of Judgment!”

**Light of Judgment**

** Trap Card **

** If “The Sanctuary in the Sky” is on the field: Discard 1 LIGHT monster to the GY; apply 1 of the following effects.**

  * **Look at your opponent’s hand’s and discard 1 card from their hand.**
  * **Send 1 card your opponent controls to the GY.**

“By sending my Guiding Light to the GY, I can send one card you control to the GY! I choose your Chronovoyant-Love Longing!”

“NO!”

**Chronovoyant-Wary Jupiter 1**

** ATK 1700**

** Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2**

** ATK 2200**

** Chronovoyant-Maniacal Bacchus 11**

** ATK 3100**

** Chronovoyant-Bound Venus 7**

** ATK 2100**

** Chronovoyant- Bound Mars 7**

** ATK 2200**

“I end my turn!”

**Turn end.**

** Hera’s turn.**

“You’ll pay for that! I draw! I lay one card face-down and end my turn! With that, your Swords of Revealing Light now flicker away, allowing me to attack you once more!”

**Turn End.**

** Nami’s Turn.**

“I draw! I lay one card face-down, and end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

** Hera’s Turn.**

“I draw!......Now that your swords are gone, I can finally attack again, and finish this Duel! Juno, Go! Queen’s Axe!”

**Face-down monster revealed: Marshmallon**

** Marshmallon**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 500**

** The controller of the monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 points of damage after damage calculation. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)**

“You fell for it, Hera! Not only can Marshmallon not be destroyed by battle, but you take 1000 points of damage when he’s flipped face up!”

“Gah! How dare you!”

** Hera’s LP: 7000**

“Since I can’t destroy your monster, I end my turn!”

**Turn end.**

** Nami’s turn.**

“I draw!........I end my turn for now.”

**Turn end.**

** Hera’s turn.**

“I draw! First, by sending Chronovoyant Familiar Whisper ∞ to my GY, I’m allowed to add one Chronovoyant card from my Deck to my hand! I add Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0! Then, by banishing all Chronovoyant monsters I control, I can Special Summon him!”

**Chronovoyant Familiar Whisper ****∞**

** Level 3/DARK/Psychic/Effect/ATK 800/DEF 2000**

** You may discard this card; add 1 “Chronovoyant” monster from your Deck, GY, or from among your banished cards to your hand, except “Chronovoyant Familiar Whisper ** **∞”. If this card is in the GY, and was not sent there this turn: you may banish this card; add 1 “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.**

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** Level 12/LIGHT/Psychic/Effect/ATK ?/ DEF/?**

** Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Can only be Special Summoned by banishing all “Chronovoyant” monsters you currently control, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card’s ATK and DEF is equal to its controller’s LP. Once per turn (Quick Effect): You may banish one face-up “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap card you control; until the end of the turn, this card cannot be destroyed by your opponent’s cards.**

“Thanks to his effect, his ATK and DEF are equal to my current LP! And while I might not be able to destroy your Marshmallon, I will eventually put an end to you!”

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** ATK 7300/DEF 7300**

“I end my turn! Go!”

**Turn End.**

** Nami’s Turn.**

“I draw! I Summon Nova Summoner in Defense Mode!”

**Nova Summoner**

** Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

** When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. If “The Sanctuary in the Sky” is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 “Airknight Parshath” instead.**

“I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

** Hera’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, I Summon Chronovoyant- Crafty Minerva 9!”

**Chronovoyant-Crafty Minerva 9**

** Level 5/FIRE/Psychic/Effect/ATK 2100/DEF/2300**

** If you control a “Chronovoyant” monster, you may Summon (But not Set.) this card without Tributing. If Summoned this way, you can target 1 face-up “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap you control: destroy it, and if you do, Activate 1 “Chronovoyant- Explosive Escape” from your hand, Deck, or GY directly onto the field. Then, change this card to Defense Position.**

“Since I have Saturn on my Field, I can Summon her without giving up a Monster! And then, by giving up my Indiscriminate Scan, I’m allowed to activate the Trap Chronovoyant-Explosive Escape from my Deck!”

**Chronovoyant-Explosive Escape**

** Continuous Trap Card**

** Once Per Turn, if a “Chronovoyant” monster you control would be destroyed: return that monster to its owner’s hand, instead of sending it to the GY or banishing it. If you control a face-up “Chronovoyant-Crafty Minerva 9” when this effect is used, OR a card with that name is returned to your hand by this effect: target 1 card on the Field: destroy it. **

“Lucky for you that Minerva changes to Defense Position after I use this effect! But I can still destroy your Nova Summoner! Go Saturn! Existence Erasure!”

**Chronovoyant-Crafty Minerva**

** ATK 2400/DEF 2600**

“Thanks for that! Since Nova Summoner was destroyed while I control my Sanctuary, I’m allowed to Special Summon Airknight Parshath onto my field!”

**Airknight Parshath**

** Level 5/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 1400**

** If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, Inflict piercing battle damage. If this card inflict battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card.**

“Big deal! It’s not like it’s going to be of any use to you! I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

** Nami’s Turn.**

“I draw!”

Nami turns over the card she just drew, a shining light is seen as a voice echoes through her head as she looks at the card.

_“It is time, Mistress.”_

Nami’s mind races as she hears the disembodied voice. She eventually answers it back with her own thoughts.

_“Huh? Who’s there?”_

_ “It is I Mistress.”_

Airknight Parshath glances back at her from the field. The voice continues to speak.

_“The card you have just drawn will allow me to guarantee you victory, use it, and I can ascend to a form high enough to rid this woman of her Evil!”_

_ “Evil?”_

_ “This woman is possessed by a malignant force that dwells within her Deck. If you allow me to defeat her, I can cleanse it from her.”_

_ “What will happen to her?”_

_ “She will not be harmed, but she will not remember anything that she did while she was possessed.”_

_ “You said the Evil dwelled in her Deck, what does that mean?”_

_ “If you wish to find out, you will need to look at her Deck when this Duel is over, and even then, you will need to talk to the one who gave you the form that I need to ascend to.”_

_ “Form you need to ascend? You mean-?”_

Parshath nods.

_“Yes, that card. You can do it, Mistress.”_

The mental conversation between Duelist and monster ends, and Nami smiles with a determined look on her face as she speaks.

“Alright, Hera! It’s getting close to the end! I start by Summoning the Tuner monster Trust Guardian!”

**Trust Guardian**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Tuner/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 800**

** Cannot be used as Synchro Material, unless for the Synchro Summoning of a Level 7 or higher Synchro Monster. Once per turn, if the monster summoned using this card as Synchro material would be destroyed by battle: It is not destroyed; also it loses 400 ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step.**

“I Tune my Level 3 Trust Guardian with my Level 5 Airknight Parshath!”

_“Very good, Mistress! Now repeat after me!”_

Nami begins to repeat a chant of some kind that Parshath is sharing with her.

“Oh Brave Knight of the Heavens, Gather the Light of Hope and Trust and Ascend! I Synchro Summon Avenging Knight Parshath!”

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

** Level 8/LIGHT/Fairy/Synchro/Effect/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

** 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters**

** Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; change that target’s battle position. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

_“Good job Mistress! Everything is in place! All you have to do now is end your turn, and victory will be assured!”_

“I end my turn, Hera!”

**Turn End.**

** Hera’s Turn.**

“You fool! I draw…..I first change Minerva to Attack Mode! And then, I activate the card Chronovoyant- All Seeing Ecstasy!”

**Chronovoyant- All Seeing Ecstasy**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Once per turn, You may target 1 face-up “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap card you control, except “Chronovoyant-All Seeing Ecstacy” and 1 face-up card your opponent controls; negate their effects until the end of your next turn. If you control “Chronovoyant- Maniacal Bacchus 11”, send both targets to the GY, instead.**

“By using this card, I can negate the effect of my Explosive Escape in order to strip your Sanctuary of its ability to protect your LP for this turn! That means I when I attack your Parshath this turn, you’ll be taking damage! To make it even worse for you, I’ll then use the effect of my Chronovoyant-Linked Fate to add Minerva’s ATK to Saturn’s! I attack your Parshath with Saturn! Go! Existence Erasure!”

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** ATK 9700**

“Not so fast! I activate my Trap card! Lumenize!”

**Lumenize**

** Trap Card**

** When an opponent’s monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and 1 face-up LIGHT monster you control gains ATK equal to that target’s ATK, until your next End Phase.**

“Thanks to it, your attack is negated, and Parshath gains ATK equal to Saturn’s until the end of my next turn!”

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

** ATK 12300**

“Guh! I end my turn with a face-down for now!”

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** ATK 7300**

**Turn end.**

** Nami’s turn.**

“I draw! First, I use Parshath’s effect! I change Saturn to Defense Position! Go! Humbling Light!

**Chronovoyant Deity Omniscient Saturn 0**

** DEF/ 7300**

“I then attack Saturn with my Avenging Knight Parshath! And when he attacks a Defense Position monster, he inflicts piercing damage! Go! Heavenly Blade!”

“Not so fast! By banishing my Chronovoyant-Explosive Escape, I can stop Saturn from being destroyed this turn! I may still take damage, but I’ll still be around to finish you off next turn when Lumenize’s effect wears off!”

“That’s what you think, Hera! I send the monster card Honest from my hand to the GY in order to activate its ability! Now Parshath gains ATK equal to Saturn’s!”

**Honest**

** Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1100/DEF 1900**

** During your Main Phase: You can return this face-up card from the field to the hand. During the Damage Step, when a LIGHT monster you control battles (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand to the GY: That monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent’s monster it is battling, until the end of the turn.**

“NOOOOONONONONONNNONONOOOOOOOOO!”

**Avenging Knight Parshath**

** ATK 19600**

“End this Parshath! Take out her LP and finish this!”

“AHHHHHHHH!”

**Hera’s LP: 0**

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Nami.**

Parshath’s attack, and the Duel, ends in a burst of bright light. As Hera screams out in defeat, Nami notices what seems to be a dark aura coming out of Hera’s Deck, and then disintegrating as the light reaches it. Nami walks over to Hera, whose Deck has now been dislodged from her Disk due to the Duel’s impact, and notices all the cards strewn about before Parshath’s voice echoes through her head once more.

_“That one! Mistress! That’s the card that caused the girl to act so strangely!”_

Nami picks the card up, tucking it in her pocket as she picks the rest of Hera’s Deck up. She then walks over to her defeated opponent, who looks up at her with a slightly dazed expression as Nami hands Hera her Deck back.

“Hikari?.....Were we Dueling just now? What’s going on?”

Nami answers Hera, a look of confusion on her face.

“Yes, we were. Remember? Our teams are competing to see who gets to be in the Silver Moon Tournament!”

“Silver Moon Tournament?........OH! That’s right! We were!”

Hera smiles as she picks herself up. She then stick out her hand and shakes Nami’s.

“Well, At least it was fun! I hope we can Duel again sometime!”

“Wait! Are you saying you don’t remember what you said during the Duel?”

“Of course I remember! Why? Did I say something that accidentally offended you?”

Nami shakes her head.

“N-No, You said nothing at all like that. I just wanted to check something, that’s all.”

“Oooookay then. Well, nice to meet you, Hikari. I really do wish to Duel you again sometime.”

With this, both Nami and Hera walk back to their teams on either side of the field. Nami is thinking to herself, staring at the card she just took from Hera’s Deck.

_“Parshath was right! She doesn’t remember anything! I better tell the others about this…..”_

Colt’s voice interrupts her.

“Hello, Earth to Nami?”

Nami looks up, pocketing the card. Yumiko and Colt are smiling at their teammate. Yumiko speaks.

“Way to go, Nami! You did great! You even got to bring out that Synchro Monster Tsuki gave you! I knew you could do it!”

“Thanks, guys, but listen something strange happened during the Duel…”

Professor Claude’s voice rings throughout the Colosseum, interrupting Nami before she can finish.

“AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! THE FIRST DUEL OF THIS MATCH GOES TO NAMI HIKARI!”

The crowd is roaring as Claude continues.

“BUT WILL HER TEAM BE ABLE TO WIN THE NEXT DUEL? THERE’S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! LET’S START THE SELECTION!”

The slot machine device reappears on the monitor screen again. This time, the rotation stops on Colt and Maria Serenities’ pictures. Claude begins to speak again.

“AND OUR NEXT DUEL WILL BE BETWEEN COLT BLACKSTONE AND MARIA SERENITATIS! LET’S HOPE THAT THESE TWO CAN GIVE US A DUEL THAT WILL KEEP US ON THE EDGE OF OUR SEATS, FOLKS!”

** Episode 3: The End **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

**_Author’s Notes:_ OH MY GOD IT’S OVER! This single episode took almost _ten hours_** **to write! To be fair, it was mostly my own fault. I had to stop every so often and figure out if there was a way to get this Duel to finish faster than we originally planned. ANYWAY, We’ve finally introduced a major plot point into the story! YAY! We’ll go over it in more detail later, but for right now, let’s hand things over to Tsuki, because I am so done with writing anymore right now!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“Welcome to Tsuki’s Card Corner! I’m your host, Tsuki Tsukai, and today we’ll be going over the cards that appeared in today’s episode!”

Tsuki’s board shows the Chronovoyant monsters.

“These are the “Chronovoyant” monsters! The name comes from a combination of “Chrono” meaning “time”, and “Clairvoyant”, a type of psychic! They are all a bunch of Psychic-type monsters who rely on their various “Chronovoyant” Spell/Trap cards in order to overwhelm the opponent! Not only that, but if you control certain “Chronovoyant” monsters while certain “Chronovoyant” Spell/Traps are on the Field, the effects of the Spell/Traps become a whole lot more powerful!”

“Now this archetype is 100% made-up! However, if any of you have been bothering to read the Author’s Notes, This archetype’s cards are based off of something real! But we won’t tell you what until two episodes from now! Have fun trying to figure it out!”

Tsuki’s board then changes to display Nami’s cards.

“This is Nami Hikari’s Deck! While its name is called **_Wave of Light_**, it is made up mostly of a group of LIGHT Fairy monsters known as the “Counter Fairies!” Now, we did not get to see a lot of them today, but the Counter Fairies almost always resemble angelic beings mad of a crystalline substance, and most of them have an effect that revolves around the usage of a Counter Trap! There are other members, but most of them can have vastly different effects!”

The board changes to the list of Nami’s cards.

“Nami’s Deck is a 60-card Deck with a 5-card Extra Deck! Its list is as follows:”

** _ Wave Of Light Deck List: _ **

** Monsters: **

Herald of Ultimateness

Sacred Arch-Airknight Parshath

Majestic Mech- Goryu

Splendid Venus

Voltanis the Adjudicator

Guardian of Order

Athena

Neo-Parshath, The Sky Paladin

Majestic Mech- Ohka

Herald of Perfection

Tethys, Goddess of Light

Airknight Parshath

Power Angel Valkyria

Harvest Angel of Wisdom

Guiding Ariadne

Minerva, Scholar of the Sky

Gellenduo

Bountiful Artemis

Meltiel, Sage of the Sky

Hecatrice

Layard the Liberator

Nova Summoner

Honest

Radiant Jeral

Majestic Mech- Senku

Banisher of the Radiance

Royal Knight

Trust Guardian

Herald of Orange Light

Herald of Purple Light

Herald of Green Light

Eva

Buten

Hanewata

Guiding Light

** Spells: **

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctum of Parshath

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

The Fountain in the Sky

Oracle of the Herald

Dawn of the Herald

Celestial Transformation

Smashing Ground

Cards from the Sky

Ties of the Brethren

Lightning Vortex

** Traps: **

Rebirth of Parshath

Red Reboot

Spell Vanishing

Divine Punishment

Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell

Ultimate Providence

Divine Wrath

Miraculous Descent

Synthetic Seraphim

Light of Judgment

Mirror Force

Ray of Hope

** Extra Deck: **

Hip Hoshiningen

Herald of Pure Light

Herald of the Arc Light

Ancient Sacred Wyvern

Avenging Knight Parshath

** Other: **

Synthetic Seraphim Token

** Side Deck: **

Hoshiningen

Freya, Spirit of Victory

Marshmallon

Mudora

Cestus of Dalga

Silver Bow and Arrow

White Veil

Shield Crush

Lumenize

Beckoning Light

Solemn Judgment

Solemn Warning

Solemn Strike

Solemn Scolding

Dark Bribe

“Whelp, that’s all for now! Hope to see you again next episode!”


	4. Eclipsed

**_Author’s Notes:_** **Okay, we have now reached episode 4. I am still shocked that R and I are still able to turn one of these episodes out a week, for the most part. Anyway, let’s get on with the story!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Legends **

** Episode 4: Eclipsed **

In the last episode, we left our three heroes in the Duel Colosseum of their school, just after Nami defeated the secretary/treasurer of the dueling team made up of the three members of the school’s Anime/Manga club. Hera Jijo, Nami’s opponent, was revealed to be the one who had been sending threating letters to Nami prior to their Duel, and acted as if she was driven mad by feelings of intense hatred and jealousy. It was during their Duel, however, that Nami interacted with the Spirit of a Monster card, Airknight Parshath, who not only advised her on how to win, but also informed Nami that Hera was being possessed by an “Evil” of some sort that dwelled within her Deck. After Synchro Summoning her Avenging Knight Parshath and winning the Duel, Nami located the card that was the source of the “Evil”, and discovered Hera had no memories regarding her disturbing actions and behavior. Parshath’s Spirit then advised that if she wished to know more, she would need to talk to Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the Storm Cloud Card Shop. However, before Nami and her friends can do so, the Match between the two teams must finish.

As determined by the randomized computer program displayed on the large screen above the Colosseum’s arena, the next Duel of the Match is between Colt Blackstone and the Vice President of the Anime/Manga Club, Maria Serenitatis. Both approach walk towards the center of the arena as Professor Claude, the MC of the match, speaks.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE! IN THE LAST DUEL, NAMI HIKARI SNATCHED VICTORY FOR HER TEAM OUT OF THE JAWS OF ALMOST CERTAIN DEFEAT AT THE HAND OF HERA JIJO! WILL HER TEAMMATE, COLT BLACKSTONE, WIN AGAINST HIS OPPONENT, MARIA SERENITATIS, AND CLAIM FOR HIS TEAM THE RIGHT TO ENTER THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT, OR WILL MARIA DEFEAT HER OPPONENT, AND CAUSE THE TEAM CAPTAINS TO DUEL IN ORDER TO DETERMINE WHICH TEAM DESERVES TO GO PRO? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!”

Colt and Maria shake hands, shuffle each other’s decks, and get their Duel Disks ready. The two talk to each other as the crowd roars in excitement in response to Professor Claude.

“Don’t think you’ll be able to beat me as easily as your friend beat Hera. Still, I hope that this Duel will be enjoyable to both of us, and push us to our limits.”

“I don’t think Nami did beat her easily, to be honest, but it is nice to see that you’re willing to do all out for this.”

The two then walk towards their respective sides of the field as Professor Claude speaks up.

“ALRIGHT, BOTH SIDES ARE READY, SO LET’S GET THIS DUEL UNDERWAY! READY?

Both Colt and Maria raise their Duel Disks, and speak at the same time as Professor Claude.

“DUEL!”

**Duel start.**

Colt and Maria play “Rock, Paper, Scissors.”

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scissors!”

**Colt throws Scissors, Maria throws Rock. Maria goes first.**

“I’ll start off this Duel by laying one card face-down, and then I’ll set up the Pendulum Scale by placing Planetary Petectors- Waxing Crescent and Waning Crescent onto the Spell/Trap zones on each end of my Field! This turns them into Pendulum Zones, and the Monsters that now occupy them are treated as Spell Cards!”

**Planetary Petector-Waning Crescent**

** Level 3/DARK/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 800/DEF/1200**

** Pendulum Scale: 2**

** Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a** **“Planetary Protector” Monster(s) is Summoned: Add 1 “Planetary” Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand.**

** Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a “Planetary Protector” card.) Once per turn, if you control a “Planetary Protector” monster other than this card: You may return this face-up card to your hand, and if you do, add 1 “Planetary” Spell/Trap card from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

** Planetary Petector- Waxing Crescent**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Beast/Pendulum/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 800**

** Pendulum Scale: 9**

** Pendulum Effect: Once per turn, when a “Planetary Protector” Monster(s) is Summoned: Add 1 “Planetary Protector” Monster from your Deck to your hand with a different original name than the Summoned Monster(s).**

** Monster Effect: (This card is always treated as a “Planetary Protector” card.) Once per turn, if you control a face-up “Planetary Protector” Monster, other than this card: You may return this face-up card to your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 “Planetary Protector” Monster from your hand, Deck, or GY with a different original name than the “Planetary Protector” Monsters you currently control.**

“Thanks to them, the Pendulum Scale is Set! I’m now allowed to Special Summon any number of monsters from my hand so long as their Levels are between 3 and 8! I’ll now Pendulum Summon my Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit, and my Planetary Protector- Supreme Jupiter Shock Trooper!”

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/1200**

** This card gains 300 ATK for every “Planetary Protector” monster you control with different names, other than “Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit”. Once per turn, if you control 3 or more “Planetary Protector” monsters with different names, other than “Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit” you may target 1 face-up card your opponent controls: Destroy it.**

** Planetary Protector- Supreme Jupiter Shock Trooper**

** Level 5/WIND/Thunder/Effect/ATK/1700/DEF/2100**

** If you control 3 or more “Planetary Protector” monsters with different names: You may Special Summon this card (from your hand.) Once per turn, when a “Planetary Protector” monster you control battles (Quick Effect): Discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls: That target loses 700 ATK and DEF. If you control “Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit”, destroy that target instead.**

“Thanks to me Summoning these two legendary heroes, Waning and Waxing Crescents effects activate! I’m now allowed to add 1 Planetary Spell/Trap card, and 1 Planetary Protector card from my Deck to my hand! I’ll then activate the card Planetary Power!”

**Planetary Power**

** Quick-Play Spell Card**

** Add 1 “Planetary Protector” monster from your Deck or GY to your hand. If you control “Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit”, you may Special Summon that monster instead.**

“Normally, this Spell allows me to add a Planetary Protector from my Deck to my hand, but since I control my Silver Moon Rabbit, I’m allowed to Special Summon one instead! I Special Summon Planetary Protector- Golden Venus Idol!

**Planetary Protector- Golden Venus Idol**

** Level 3/LIGHT/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF/1400**

** Once per turn, during your turn: you may have this card’s name become “Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit” until the End Phase. Once per turn, if a face-up “Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit” you control would be targeted by the effect of an opponent’s card or is selected as an attack target (Quick Effect): This card is now the target of the opponent’s card.**

“Thanks to my efforts, I now have two more Planetary Protector monsters on my Field other than my Silver Moon Rabbit! The presence of her friends makes her stronger by 300 points for each one! She now gets a 600 point boost!”

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1800**

“I end my turn! Let’s see what you’ve got!”

**Turn End.**

** Colt’s Turn.**

“I draw! First off, I start off by playing my Field Spell, Lair of Darkness!”

**Lair of Darkness**

**Field Spell Card**

**All face-up monsters on the field become DARK. Once per turn, if you would Tribute a monster you control to activate a card effect, you can Tribute 1 DARK monster your opponent controls, even though you do not control it. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Special Summon as many “Torment Tokens” (Fiend/DARK/ATK 1000 /DEF 1000) as possible to the turn player’s field in Defense Position, up to the number of monsters Tributed this turn while this card was face-up.**

“Then, I Summon Shadowpriestess of Ohm in Attack Mode!”

**Shadowpriestess of Ohm**

**Level 4/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

**You can Tribute 1 face-up DARK monster you control: Inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent.**

“Thanks to my Field Spell, all monsters that are on the Field are now DARK! That includes your Protectors! And since they’re DARK monsters, my Lair allows me to Tribute one of your monsters in order to use my Shadowpriestess’ effect! Not only will this weaken your Silver Moon Rabbit, but you’ll be taking 800 points of damage as well! I Tribute your Shock Trooper! Dark Harvest!”

“My Shock Trooper! No!”

**Maria’s LP: 7200**

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

**ATK 1500**

“I now attack your Silver Moon Rabbit with my Shadowpriestess! Go!”

“Not so fast! I activate Golden Venus’ special ability! If Silver Moon Rabbit is selected as either the target of an attack or card effect, I can make Venus the target instead! It might weaken Silver Moon Rabbit, but I won’t take as much damage as a result!”

**Maria’s LP: 6900**

** Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1200**

“Good save! Now that my attack is over, I’ll end my turn with a face-down. Then, since a monster was Tributed this turn, my Lair of Darkness causes a Torment Token to manifest onto my side of the Field in Defense Mode.”

**Torment Token**

** Level 3/DARK/Fiend/Normal/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

“Your turn, Maria.”

**Turn End.**

** Maria’s Turn.**

“Thanks! First, I activate my Trap Card! Double Luck Draw!”

**Double Luck Draw**

** Continuous Trap Card**

** Once per turn, before your Draw Phase: you can pay 500 LP; declare 1 card type (monster, Spell, or Trap.) If the card you draw during your Draw Phase is of the type you declared: Draw 1 card.**

“With this card, I can pay 500 LP to guess what type of card I’m going to draw next is! If I’m right, I’ll be allowed to draw one more card! I’ll use this effect now to declare that the next card I draw will be a Spell Card! I draw!”

**Maria’s LP: 6400**

“It looks like I was right! Not only do I get to draw one more card, but I also play my Spell card, Moonlight Legend-Origin of the Planetary Protectors!”

**Moonlight Legend- Origin of the Planetary Protectors**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Each time a “Planetary Protector” monster(s) is Summoned; Gain 500 LP for each. Once per turn, you may select and activate 1 of the following effects:**

  * **Target 1 “Planetary Protector” monster in your GY; Shuffle that target into your Deck, then Special Summon 1 “Planetary Protector” monster from your hand with a different original name than the target monster.**
  * **Once per turn, if you control a “Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit”, you may target 1 “Planetary Protector” monster you control: It gains 300 ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field.)**

“Now that this card is on my Field, I can turn this Duel in my favor! I Summon Planetary Protector-Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper!”

**Planetary Protector- Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper**

** Level 4/DARK/Zombie/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 1600**

** Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap, or monster effect (Quick Effect): You may target 1 “Planetary Protector” monster in your GY, except “Planetary Protector- Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper”, and the opponent’s card: shuffle the target “Planetary Protector” monster into your Deck, and if you do, negate the activation and effect of the opponent’s card, and return it to your opponent’s hand. If you control a face-up “Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit” when this effect is used: Banish the opponent’s target card instead.**

“Thanks to my Moonlight Legend card, I now gain 500 LP! And since I Summoned her, Waning and Waxing Crescent’s effects allow me to add both a Planetary Spell/Trap card and a Planetary Protector Monster to my hand! Then, since she’s not alone anymore, my Silver Moon Rabbit powers up!”

**Maria’s LP: 6900**

**Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1500**

“Next, I use the effect of my Moonlight Legend card! Since I control Silver Moon Rabbit, I can increase the ATK of one Planetary Protector monster by 300! I choose Silver Moon Rabbit!”

** Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1800**

“I now attack your Shadowpriestess of Ohm with my Silver Moon Rabbit! Go! Crescent Moon Boomerang!”

“My Shadowpriestess!”

**Colt’s LP: 7900**

“I’ll then have Lonely Pluto attack your Torment Token! Go! Banshee Scream!”

“Great, now I’m defenseless!”

“I’ll then lay one card face-down, and end my turn! It’s your turn, Colt!”

**Turn End.**

** Colt’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, I Summon Dark Crusader in Attack Mode!”

**Dark Crusader**

** Level 4/DARK/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 200**

** You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the GY; This card gains 400 ATK.**

“I then use his special ability! By sending 1 DARK monster in my hand to the GY, I can increase his ATK by 400!”

“Not so fast! I activate my Pluto’s effect! By shuffling my Supreme Jupiter Shock Trooper back into my deck from my GY, I can negate Crusader’s effect! Then, because I have Silver Moon Rabbit on my Field, Crusader gets banished! Go! Time Removal!”

“I don’t think so! I activate my Trap card! Dark Illusion!”

**Dark Illusion**

** Counter Trap Card**

** When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets a DARK monster on the field: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card.**

“Since her effect is targeting my Crusader, this stops Pluto’s effect from working and destroys her, allowing Dark Crusader to power up!”

“No!”

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1500**

** Dark Crusader**

** ATK 2000**

“I now attack Silver Moon Rabbit with Dark Crusader! Go! Great Strike!”

“NO! I activate the effect of Planetary Protector- Terra Firma Tuxedo from my hand!”

**Planetary Protector- Terra Firma Tuxedo**

** Level 5/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1900/DEF 2000**

** You may only control 1 face-up “Planetary Protector- Terra Firma Tuxedo”. Once per turn, if a “Planetary Protector” monster(s) you control would be destroyed, either by battle or by card effect (Quick Effect): You may Special Summon this card in Defense mode, and if you do, those monsters are not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target any “Planetary Protector” monsters you control for battle or card effects, except this card.**

“By Special Summoning him in Defense Mode, I can save my Silver Moon Rabbit from being destroyed! I may still take damage, but it’ll be less than it was! Not to mention my Pendulum monster’s effects activate, and my Moonlight Legend card increase my LP!”

**Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 1800**

** Maria’s LP: 7200**

“Now I not only have more LP than when the battle began, but I now have two more cards in my hand! But that’s not all! Since Terra Firma Tuxedo is out on my field, you can’t select any other of my Planetary Protectors as targets for attacks or card effects other than him!”

“Guh! This is starting to get troublesome….I discard one more DARK monster from my hand to once more increase Dark Crusader’s ATK, and then I end my turn.”

**Dark Crusader**

** ATK 2400**

** Turn End.**

** Maria’s turn.**

“I draw!..........First, I start of by playing the Spell card Lunar Crystal Reincarnation!”

**Lunar Crystal Reincarnation**

** Quick-Play Spell Card**

** (This card is always treated as a “Planetary” card.)**

** Special Summon as many “Planetary Protector” cards from your GY as possible. At the End Phase of the turn this card was activated: Shuffle all face-up “Planetary Protector” monsters you control into your Deck, unless you controlled a face-up “Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit” when this card was activated. You may only activate 1 “Lunar Crystal Reincarnation” per turn.**

“With it, I’m allowed to Special Summon as many Planetary Protector monsters from my GY as possible! So welcome back, Planetary Protectors Golden Venus Idol and Lonely Pluto Gatekeeper! This not only triggers Waning and Waxing Crescent’s abilities, but it powers up both my LP and my Silver Moon Rabbit!”

**Maria’s LP: 8200**

** Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 2400**

“I now activate Silver Moon Rabbit’s Special Ability! Since I have three Planetary Protector monsters on my field other than her with different names, I can target one card on your field and destroy it! I choose your Dark Crusader! Go! Crescent Twilight Flash!”

“This doesn’t look good….”

“It isn’t. I now activate the effect of my Moonlight Legend card to increase the ATK of my Silver Moon Rabbit by 300!”

**Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 2700**

“I then play my Spell card, Planetary Guardians of Love and Justice!”

**Planetary Guardians of Love and Justice**

** Quick-Play Spell Card**

** Target 1 face-up “Planetary Protector” monster you control: double its ATK, until the End Phase. Other monsters you control, other than “Planetary Protector” monsters, cannot declare an attack during the turn this card was activated.**

“With the power of this Spell card, I can now double Silver Moon Rabbit’s ATK until the end of the turn!”

**Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit**

** ATK 5400**

“I was right, this really isn’t good!”

“I now shift my Terra Firma Tuxedo to Attack Mode! I now attack your LP directly with both him and my Silver Moon Rabbit! Go! Destined Duet!”

“Oh crap!”

**Colt’s LP: 300**

“I’m not done yet Colt! Lonely Pluto, attack and take out the rest of his LP! Banshee Scream!”

“Whoa!”

**Colt’s LP: 0**

** Duel Over.**

** Winner: Maria.**

As the dust clears from the attack that ended the Duel, we see both Colt and Maria standing on their respective sides of the field. Maria is smiling, and Colt lets out a sigh.

“Well, that was unexpected…..Oh well, at least it was fun.”

Both Maria and Colt walk towards the center of the field, and shake each other’s hands. Maria speaks.

“I can’t believe I won! I honestly thought you were going to overwhelm me with sheer force! Maybe we could Duel again sometime?”

Colt nods, a small grin on his face.

“Sure, but I’ll win for sure, next time.”

Maria nods.

“You’re on!”

Both walk back toward their teammates. Yumiko and Nami both have concerned looks on their faces. Colt speaks, shrugging as he does so.

“Well, I tried my best guys. Sorry I lost.”

Nami then speaks.

“Don’t worry about it Colt, you did great out there! Besides, look at how happy the crowd is!”

Colt looks around the Colosseum, noticing how pumped up everyone got from watching his Duel. He feels a little bit better.

“You’re right Nami. Everyone seems to have enjoyed it.”

Yumiko speaks up.

“Both you and Maria were quite impressive. Don’t worry guys. I’ll win the next Duel and we’ll all be going to the Silver Moon Tournament together!”

Nami nods.

“Yep! Hey, Colt, while you were Dueling, did anything strange happen?”

“Strange? What do you mean?”

Nami then summarizes the events of her Duel, explaining the voice of the Duel Spirit she heard, Hera’s behavior during and after the Duel, and the mysterious card she took out of Hera’s deck that was supposedly “Evil”. Colt frowns.

“Nothing like that happened during my Duel! And the voice told you to go see Tsuki?”

“Yeah! I think we should, but Yumiko…..”

Yumiko looks at her friends.

“Yeah?”

“Be careful. If your opponent starts acting weird, or you start hearing voices, let us know. Something strange is going on here.”

Yumiko nods, and smiles.

“Don’t worry, Nami, Colt. If anything happens, I can handle it.”

Professor Claude’s voice rings through the Colosseum.

“THAT WAS AN AMAZING DUEL FOLKS! MARIA SERENITATIS CLAIMED VICTORY FOR HER TEAM! THE SCORE IS NOW ONE-TO-ONE! THIS MEANS ONLY ONE THING FOLKS! THE NEXT DUEL WILL DECIDE WHOSE TEAM WILL REPRESENT THE SCHOOL IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! AND THE DUEL IS BETWEEN THE TWO TEAM CAPTAINS! WILL YUMIKO HITORI SECURE VICTORY FOR HER TEAM? OR WILL HITARO KITSUKI CLAIM IT FOR HIS? THERE’S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT!

** End of Episode 4. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**_Author’s Notes: _Well, that took less time to write than I thought it would. No kidding. I was really worried about this episode because Colt had to lose. As I think I explained earlier, Colt’s deck is real. It is literally behind me on a Duel mat with the moves from today’s Duel carried out so I could keep track of things. It never fails: You need to have someone lose on purpose for the sake of the story, and they get the really good cards in their hand to just muck up your plans. Anyway, enough of my rant. Let’s hand things over to Tsuki.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Welcome, Everyone! I’m Tsuki Tsukai, and this is Tsuki’s Card Corner! This is where we go over and analyze the various cards we saw in today’s episode!”

Tsuki’s display board depicts the various Planetary Protector monsters.

“This is the Planetary Protector archetype! They are made up of various monsters, and have a set of five Pendulum Monsters called the Planetary Petectors! Don’t worry! Each of these Pendulum cards has an archetype condition treating them as a Planetary Protector monster!”

The display now depicts Planetary Protector-Silver Moon Rabbit.

“This archetype as a whole mostly centers around the monster Silver Moon Rabbit. While her effects are okay, her presence improves the effects of the other monsters in it! The Spell/Trap cards also tend to benefit from her presence, as well. Look at the Spell Planetary Power.”

The board displays the Spell Card.

“Normally, this would allow you to add a Planetary Protector monster from your Deck or GY to your hand, but if Silver Moon Rabbit is on the field, you get to Special Summon that monster instead! There are a lot of cards we saw today that benefit from her presence!”

The display now shows Terra Firma Tuxedo, Waxing Crescent, an unnamed Pegasus monster, and the Trap card Double Luck Draw.

“Anyway, here’s a fun fact: All the Planetary Protector cards are girls, with the exception of three cards: Planetary Protector Terra Firma Tuxedo, Planetary Petector Waxing Crescent, and Planetary Petector Daydream (The now-named Pegasus monster.) Meanwhile, the Trap card Double Luck Draw is _not_ a member of the archetype, but is a made up card the authors just wanted to put in today’s episode!”

Tsuki bows before speaking again.

“Well that’s it for today! I’ll see you at the end of the next episode! Bye!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

** _Author’s Notes:_ Well, here we are. The last episode of this three part arc. After this we’ll have like two or three episodes, and then begin the Silver Moon Tournament Arc. Now, I don’t know how many of you readers out there have been wondering this, but R and I do have head canon voices for our characters, so we thought we should share them with you by listing the character and then the voice actor who can do a voice similar to the one we imagined the character having.**

** Yumiko Hitori: Michelle Ruff (If you don’t know who she is, two words: Rukia Kuchki. She also voices Luna in the re-dub of the 90’s _Sailor Moon _anime.) **

** Nami Hikari: Cindy Robinson (Her Amy Rose voice from _Sonic Boom/_ her Berthier voice from the 90’s _Sailor Moon _re-dub.) **

** Colt Blackstone: Colt was hard. In the end, R and I chose Josh Grelle to be Colt’s head canon voice. We needed someone who could be both somewhat lazy most of the time, but could get really passionate and serious when he needed to be. **

** Tsuki Tsukai: Cristina Vee. I am not going to lie here,_ I had a devil of a time figuring out who Tsuki should sound like. _If it was possible, Tsuki would be voiced by myself (D, of the R & D Department) but since none of you know what I sound like, that’s out. There is another reason why Tsuki was so hard to find a head canon voice for, but I cannot go into more details about this right now because of [_*ANTI-SPOILER MAGIC HAS BLOCKED THE REST OF THIS SENTENCE*_ ] Anyway, now that we’ve taken care of _that,_ Let’s get on to episode five!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Legends **

** Episode 5: Blaze of Glory **

** **

When we last left our heroes, Colt had just lost his Duel against the Anime and Manga Club’s Vice President, Maria Serenitatis, whose Planetary Protectors used the powers of love and justice to defeat Colt’s dark forces. As a result, both teams now have one victory each, and all that stands between Yumiko and her friends participating in the Silver Moon Tournament is the Anime and Manga Club President, Hitaro Kitsuki, a boy with red and black hair, who has a tendency to smile in quite a devilish manner when nervous. Professor Claude, the MC of the Duel Match between the two teams, speaks as both Yumiko and Hitaro make their way to the center of the Duel Colosseum.

“ALRIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS THE FINAL DUEL OF THIS TWO TEAM MATCH, WITH THE WINNING TEAM REPRESENTING OUR ACADEMY IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! FROM THE GYMNASTICS TEAM, YUMIKO HITORI!”

Yumiko starts shuffling her Deck, and readies her Duel Disk as she reaches the center of the Duel Area. The crowd cheering as she does so.

“AND REPRESENTING THE ANIME AND MANGA CLUB, HITARO KITSUKI!”

Hitaro grins widely, showing off his rather sharp and pointy teeth. The crowd is still roaring with excitement, but not as much. It is obvious Hitaro’s grin has put some people off. As Hitaro preps both his Deck and Duel Disk, he speaks to Yumiko.

“I-I hope we have a good Duel. Since we’re both captains, I won’t go easy.”

Yumiko nods, a slight grin on her face.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The two shake hands, and then walk back to their respective places on the Duel Arena. Claude speaks.

“BOTH DUELISTS ARE IN POISITION! READY?”

Yumiko and Hitaro raise their Disks. 

“SET,”

Both Yumiko and Hitaro speak simultaneously with Professor Claude as he says the next word.

“DUEL!”

**Duel Start!**

** Yumiko’s LP: 8000**

** Hitaro’s LP: 8000**

Yumiko and Hitaro play “Rock, Paper, Scissors.”, speaking simultaneously as they go through the necessary motions.

“Rock!”

“Paper!”

“Scissors!”

**Yumiko throws Paper. Hitaro throws Rock. Yumiko goes first.**

“I start off this Duel by placing two cards face-down, and then Set one monster face-down in Defense Mode! I then end my turn! Your turn Hitaro!”

** Turn End.**

** Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw! I play the Spell Card Igniting Spark!”

**Igniting Spark**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and resolve this effect. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack the turn they are Summoned.**

“With it, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster! I call Flame Fighter Roadrunner out to play in Attack Mode!”

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

** Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK/1500/DEF 600**

** If this card battles a FIRE monster, it gains 700 ATK during the Damage Step only.**

“Since Roadrunner was Special Summoned, I can still bring one more monster out! I call on Flame Fighter Sunflower to appear in Defense Mode!”

**Flame Fighter Sunflower**

** Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 700/ DEF 2000**

** Once per turn, when a “Flame Fighter” monster destroys an opponent’s FIRE monster in battle: Draw 1 card. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and resolve this effect.**

“Lucky for you, monsters Summoned using Igniting Spark can’t attack during the turn they were brought out, so I’ll end my turn with two face-down cards!”

**Turn End.**

** Yumiko’s Turn.**

“I draw! I then play the Spell Vengeful Bog Spirit!”

**Vengeful Bog Spirit**

** Continuous Spell Card**

** Monsters cannot attack the turn they are Summoned.**

“With this Spell in place, no monster can attack the turn it was Summoned! I’ll then continue my turn by Flip Summoning my face-down monster! Come forth, Disciple of Nephthys!”

**Disciple of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000**

** During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add 1 “Nephthys” monster from your Deck to your hand, except of “Disciple of Nephthys”. During your nest Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can add 1 “Nephthys” Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of “Disciple of Nephthys” once per turn.**

“I then use her effect! By destroying one card in my hand, I’m allowed to add a Nephthys monster from my Deck to my hand! I then Summon that monster! I call on you, Hand of Nephthys!”

**Hand of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

** You can Tribute this and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 “Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” from your hand or Deck.**

“I’ll then use her effect! By Tributing both her and my Disciple, I now Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck! Come forth!”

**Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

** Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

** Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spells and Traps on the field.**

“I can’t attack thanks to my Bog Spirit, but at least I now have something that can stand up to anything you might throw at me! I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

** Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, I play the Trap Infernal Combustion!”

**Infernal Combustion**

** Continuous Trap Card**

** During each player’s Battle Phase: All face-up monsters on the field become FIRE Attribute. You must control a face-up “Flame Fighter” monster for this effect to be active.**

“I’ll then Summon the monster Flame Fighter Twin-Tailed Cat!”

**Flame Fighter Twin Tailed Cat**

** Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800**

** If this card destroys an opponent’s FIRE monster as a result of battle, it can make one additional attack during the Battle Phase.**

** “**I’ll then lay one card face-down, and end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

** Yumiko’s Turn.**

“I draw! Since it is now in my GY I can now Special Summon the monster Devotee of Nephthys by destroying the Spell Rebirth of Nephthys in my hand!”

“How did that wind up in your GY?”

“It was the card I destroyed using my Disciple’s effect earlier, so it’s understandable that you wouldn’t know how it got in my GY. Anyway, Rise, my Devotee of Nephthys!”

**Devotee of Nephthys**

** Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200**

** You can Ritual Summon this card using “Rebirth of Nephthys**”**. You can only use each of the following effects of “Devotee of Nephthys” once per turn.**

  * **If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 “Nephthys” monster from your Deck, also during the End Phase of this turn, destroy this card.**
  * **If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 “Nephthys” card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card.**

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**ATK 1200**

“I then attack your Flame Fighter Sunflower with my Phoenix! Go! Searing Wind Blast!”

“Not so fast! I activate the Trap Ashes to Ashes!”

**Ashes to Ashes**

**Trap Card**

**At the end of the Battle Phase: Destroy all face-up FIRE monsters your opponent controls that battled a face-up “Flame Fighter” monster you controlled.**

“It won’t stop you from destroying my Sunflower, but it _will_ destroy any FIRE monster you have that battled a Flame Fighter monster this turn! Say goodbye to your Phoenix!”

“You’ll pay for that later! I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, I Tribute my Flame Fighter Twin-Tailed Cat to Summon my Flame Fighter Silverback in Attack Mode!”

**Flame Fighter Silverback**

** Level 5/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2600**

**During your Battle Phase, All face-up FIRE monsters your opponent controls lose 700 ATK and DEF during the Damage Step only when battling a “Flame Fighter” monster.**

“Then, since he’s no longer weighed down by the effect of your Vengeful Bog Spirit, I now attack your Devotee of Nephthys with my Flame Fighter Roadrunner! And, thanks to my Infernal Combustion Trap, Devotee of Nephthys is a FIRE monster during the Battle Phase, so my Roadrunner’s effect activates, increasing his ATK by 700!Go! Devilish Dive!”

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 2100**

**Yumiko’s LP: 7100**

“I now lay one card face-down, and then end my turn, so my Roadrunner cools off, returning his ATK back to normal for now.”

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 1500**

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, since you destroyed her with a card effect last time, I’m allowed to bring back my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys back from my GY, and when she revives, she destroys every Spell and Trap card on the Field! Go, Obliterating Ashes!”

“Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Extinguish!”

**Extinguish**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When the effect of a FIRE monster is activated, OR when a Spell/Trap effect is activated that targets a face-up FIRE monster on the field is activated while you control a face-up “Flame Fighter” monster: Negate the activation of that card and destroy it. If a FIRE monster was destroyed using this effect: banish that monster.**

“With this card, I stop your Phoenix’s effect! This not only protects my Spell and Trap cards, but banishes your bird! Say goodbye to your best monster, Yumiko!”

“Not so fast! I activate my Trap! Imperial Iron Wall!”

**Imperial Iron Wall**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**Cards cannot be banished.**

“Thanks to it, My Phoenix can’t be banished by the effect of your Trap! You might have destroyed her, but now she goes to the GY instead, which means I’ll be able to bring her back during my next turn!”

“Big deal, you still have no monsters to defend yourself with in the meantime!”

“Geh! You are right about that. I end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw! I activate the Spell Infernal Infestation!”

**Infernal Infestation**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Special Summon any number of “Infernal Firefly Tokens” (Level 1/FIRE/Pyro/Normal/ATK 0/DEF 0) onto your opponent’s side of the field in Attack Position as possible, up to the number of face-up “Flame Fighter” monsters you control. When an “Infernal Firefly Token” is destroyed, its controller takes 500 damage.**

“I have two Flame Fighters on my field, Roadrunner and Silverback! That means you now get two Tokens placed on your side!”

**Infernal Firefly Token**

**ATK 0**

**Infernal Firefly Token**

**ATK 0**

“I then Summon my Flame Fighter Iron Owl!”

**Flame Fighter Iron Owl**

**Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1500**

**When this card battles a defense position FIRE monster: Inflict piercing damage to your opponent.**

“I then attack one of the Tokens with Flame Fighter Roadrunner! And since the Token is a FIRE monster, that means he gets a 700 point boost! Go, Devilish Dive!”

“Hold on! I activate the Trap Half or Nothing!”

**Half or Nothing**

**Trap Card**

**During your opponent’s Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): Your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.**

  * **Halve the ATK of all monsters they currently control, until the end of the Battle Phase.**
  * **End the Battle Phase.**

“With this, you now have a choice to make Hitaro! Either your monster’s ATK gets cut in half, or the Battle Phase ends here and now!”

“That’s easy! The Tokens on your field have no ATK points, which means no matter what happens, I’ll still inflict damage to you! I choose the option to halve my monster’s ATK until the end of the turn!”

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK**

**750**

**Flame Fighter Silverback**

**ATK 1150**

**Flame Fighter Iron Owl**

**ATK 700**

“Keep going, Roadrunner! Attack that Token!”

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 1450**

“Ah!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 5650**

“I also forgot to mention, when an Infernal Firefly Token is destroyed, its controller takes 500 damage!”

“AHH!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 5150**

“And now Silverback! Take out that other Token with Primate Pile Bunker!”

“Guh!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 4000**

“And with that Token destroyed, here comes another 500 points of damage heading your way! Feel the Burn!”

“I’m getting really tired of this!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 3500**

“I think I’m done with attacking you, for now. I’ll end my turn.”

**Flame Fighter Roadrunner**

**ATK 1500**

**Flame Fighter Silverback**

**ATK 2300**

**Flame Fighter Iron Owl**

**ATK 1400**

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, since she was destroyed by a card effect, it is time to let my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys rise from the ashes once more, and this time you won’t be able to stop her from destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field! Say goodbye to your Infernal Combustion! Obliterating Ashes!”

“NO! Not that! Without it, all the monsters you have other than your Phoenix aren’t the FIRE Attribute anymore!”

“I’ll then lay one card face-down, and then I attack your Flame Fighter Silverback! Go! Searing Wind Blast!”

“My Silverback! No!”

**Hitaro’s LP: 7900**

“I then end my turn! Go, Hitaro!”

**Turn end.**

**Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw!......I start off by playing the Spell Wildfire Response!”

**Wildfire Response**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**If there are 3 or more face-up FIRE monsters on the field, including at least 1 “Flame Fighter” monster: Your opponent draws 1 card, and then you Special Summon 1 “Flame Fighter” monster from your hand, Deck, or GY whose name is different than those of the “Flame Fighter” monsters you currently control. During the turn this card was activated: Only the monster Special Summoned by this effect may attack or be selected as an attack target.**

“With this, I’m allowed to Special Summon a Flame Fighter Monster from my hand, Deck or GY if there are three or more FIRE monsters on the field! It might let you draw one card in exchange, but it will be worth it to bring Flame Fighter Sunflower back from the GY!”

** Flame Fighter Sunflower**

** DEF 2000**

“Don’t worry though, she won’t be sticking around! I Tribute my Flame Fighters Roadrunner, Sunflower, and Iron Owl in order to Summon Flame Fighter Chief Leo!”

**Flame Fighter Chief Leo**

** Level 8/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 3000**

** You may Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 3 “Flame Fighter” monsters you control with different names. If Summoned this way: Destroy all other FIRE monsters on the Field. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battled a FIRE monster: Destroy that monster. **

“When Chief Leo is Summoned by Tributing three Flame Fighter monsters, He destroys all other FIRE monsters on the field! Say goodbye once more to your bird, Yumiko!”

“NO! Without her, I’m defenseless!”

“Relax, Since Chief Leo wasn’t the card I brought out using Wildfire Response, he’s not allowed to attack this turn! But don’t worry! Regardless of whether or not your bird returns, Leo will always destroy her, since she’s a FIRE monster! I’ll end my turn, and take satisfaction in that I will soon use your monster’s own ability to slowly burn you and your team’s chances of winning down to cinders!”

**Turn End.**

** Yumiko’s Turn.**

Yumiko’s voice is somber as she draws. It is very clear she has resigned herself to the idea she will lose, and that she and her friends will not compete in the Silver Moon Tournament.

“I draw, and once again, my Phoenix returns, and she destroys all Spell and Trap cards, which means I’m the only one to lose anything.”

As Yumiko’s face-down card gets destroyed, a voice echoes through her head. It is female, and sounds a bit authoritative, and clearly exasperated.

_“I grow weary of this! Tell me, would you like to put an end to this slow and painful cycle?”_

Yumiko’s eyes widen in shock. She believes she knows what has just happened, but before she can come to grasp with it, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys subtly looks over at her, and the voice echoes through Yumiko’s head once more.

_“I **know **you can hear me!_”

Yumiko finally responds.

_“O-oh! My apologies! I was just a bit shocked at hearing your voice, that’s all! My friend told me something like this might happen, but it is still strange that a card you’ve had as long as you can remember one day decides to talk to you!”_

Yumiko swears the Phoenix rolls her eyes at her.

_“**Clearly** I am talking to you now because you actually need my guidance, for once. Normally, my followers and I are fine with letting a Duelist of your caliber use us as you see fit, but it is clear in this circumstance that if you want to accomplish your goal, you will need my aid.”_

Yumiko inhales, her face changing from a look of defeat to one of determination.

_“What do I need to do?”_

_“You have everything you need already, you just need to focus on that **Fire** you have within yourself, and shape it into a form that meets your needs.”_

Yumiko closes her eyes and does what she’s told. As she does so, she sees a blank card appear in her mind, and sees it erupt with a sparkling, golden-white flame as an image appears on it. The Phoenix’s voice echoes through Yumiko once more.

_“Yes! Now, for the sake of your desires, do what needs to be done!”_

Yumiko speaks, continuing the Duel.

“Alright, Hitaro! I’m going to give it my all! You haven’t won yet, and even if you do, I’m going to go out blazing! I start by playing the Spell Ritual Foregone!”

**Ritual Foregone**

**Spell Card**

**Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 “Ritual Foregone” per turn.**

“By paying 1000 LP, I can Summon one Ritual Monster from my hand without using a Ritual Spell! I call forth Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 2500**

**Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys**

**Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with “Rebirth of Nephthys”. You can only use each of the following effects of “Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys” once per turn.**

  * **During your Main Phase: You can destroy “Nephthys” cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy and equal number of monsters your opponent controls.**
  * **During your Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY.**

“I then use the Spell Fulfillment of the Contract!”

**Fulfillment of the Contract**

**Equip Spell Card**

**Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Ritual monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster.**

“This card lets me bring back a Ritual monster from my GY, and all I have to do is pay 800 LP! But it is worth it to bring Devotee of Nephthys back onto my field!”

**Yumiko’s LP: 1700**

**Devotee of Nephthys**

**DEF 1200**

“But it isn’t over yet! I first use my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix’s effect! By destroying my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, I can destroy one monster you control! And you’re Chief Leo is the only one you’ve got! Go! Phoenix Pyre!”

“NO! Chief Leo!”

“I’m still not done yet, Hitaro! I then use Cerulean Sacred Phoenix and my Devotee to bring forth my _truly_ most powerful monster!”

The Phoenix’s voice echoes through her head once more.

_“Yes! Now you’ve got it!”_

“The requirements are two or more monsters, with at least one being a Ritual monster!”

Yumiko begins to say some sort of chant, speaking as her voice resonates with that of the Phoenix’s.

“Oh great Goddess, Grace us with your presence and ignite your purifying flames! I Link Summon Nephthys, the Sacred Flame!”

**Nephthys, the Sacred Flame**

**Link-3/FIRE/Winged Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Link Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Center, and Bottom Right.**

**2+ monsters, including a Ritual Monster**

**While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, monsters your opponent controls cannot target “Nephthys” monsters in the Main Monster Zones for attacks. This card gains effects based on the number of Ritual monsters used for its Link Summon.**

  * **1+: Cannot be destroyed by battle.**
  * **2+: Cannot be destroyed by card effects, also it gains 1200 ATK.**
  * **3: Neither player can target this card with card effects, also it gains another 1200 ATK.**

“Since she was Link Summoned using two Ritual Monsters, Nephthys’ ATK gets a 1200 point boost!”

**Nephthys, the Sacred Flame**

**ATK 3600**

“With your field wide open, I now attack your LP directly! Go Phoenix Starblast!”

“GRAH!”

**Hitaro’s LP: 4300**

“I end my turn! Let’s see if you come back from that!”

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw!..............I lay one card face-down, and end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko’s Turn.**

“I draw! First, The Sacred Phoenix that dwells within my GY returns, and when she does, she destroys your face down card!”

“Thanks for that! You triggered the Trap card Fiery Ambush!”

**Fiery Ambush**

**If this Set card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Deck or GY in face-up Defense position. Then, both players take 800 damage.**

“This card allows me to bring back my Flame Fighter Chief Leo onto my field in Defense Mode, and then inflicts 800 points of damage to us both!”

**Flame Fighter Chief Leo**

**DEF 3000**

**Yumiko’s LP: 900**

**Hitaro’s LP: 3500**

“You may be able to defeat me Yumiko, but thanks to Leo, I still have a chance to win this!”

“We’ll see about that! Nephthys, the Sacred Flame! Attack his Chief Leo with Phoenix Starblast!”

“Why would you do that? Leo destroys any FIRE monster he battles with his effect!”

“That’s what _you _think! When Nephthys, the Sacred Flame is Linked Summoned using two or more Ritual monsters, she _can’t _be destroyed by battle or card effects! So much for your trump card!”

“NO!”

“Now that Leo’s out of the way, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attacks your LP directly! Go! Searing Wind Blast!”

“Hot!Hot!Hot!”

**Hitaro’s LP: 1100**

“I end my turn!”

**Turn End.**

**Hitaro’s Turn.**

“I draw!”

Hitaro grins widely, showing off his shark-like teeth. He sweats quite a bit as swallows his apparent nervousness before speaking.

“I end my turn.”

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko’s Turn.**

Yumiko draws, speaking to Hitaro as she does so.

“Why did you not do anything?”

Hitaro answers, a bit of sad amusement in his voice.

“Because I can’t. It’s over. I gave it my all and I burned out. I don’t have anything left to save me from your next attack.”

“And _you’re giving up_? This whole Duel we’ve been fighting tooth and nail to overcome each other, and even when it seemed _hopeless,_ I never gave up _once_ in this Duel! How _dare _you not give it your all and even try!”

Hitaro grins again.

“I’m not giving up. If I had gotten the card I needed, I would have done anything to keep this Duel going till I had snatched victory from you, just as you snatched it from me. But in the end……Your flames burned brighter.”

Yumiko nods.

“I see…”

Hitaro spreads out his arms, in the well-known “I’m here, come and get me.” stance. He then shouts out at Yumiko enthusiastically, his shark-like grin as wide as it can be.

“SO COME ON! LET’S END THIS DUEL WITH A BANG!”

Yumiko grins before matching her tone with that of her opponent.

“ALRIGHT THEN! NEPHTHYS, THE SACRED FLAME! END THIS DUEL BY ATTACKING HIS LP DIRECTLY! PHOENIX STARBLAST!”

“GRAAAHAHAHA! AWESOME!”

**Hitaro’s LP: 0**

**Duel Over!**

**Winner: Yumiko.**

The crowd roars as the flames from Yumiko’s last attack dissipate, and Yumiko herself goes over and extends a hand to Hitaro, who had been knocked back by the force of the attack. As he takes her hand and picks himself back off of the floor, that grin of his never leaves his face.

“That was awesome, Hitori! I’m glad to have lost to a powerful duelist like you!”

Yumiko smiles.

“Th-thanks, Kitsuki. I’m glad to have had such a strong opponent.”

Nami’s voice cuts through the air.

“YUMIKO!”

Nami and Colt appear behind their fellow teammate, with Nami talking excitedly.

“YUMIKO! WE DID IT! WE _WON!_ Do you know what this means!? WE GET TO PARTICIPATE IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! WE GET TO-“

Colt covers Nami’s mouth. He speaks as he does so.

“And that’s enough of that. Nami, remember to breathe. Yumiko, you did great.”

“I must agree, Miss Hitori, you three will do splendidly representing the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament.”

Headmistress Washimi’s voice cuts through the air. The group of three turn to face her as she walk towards them. Hitaro has long since returned to his teammates, who are busy taking turns putting him in a headlock and giving him noogies. Yumiko speaks once Washimi stops in front of them.

“Headmistress. To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Washimi smiles.

“Not much. I simply wished to congratulate you three in person for winning the right to represent the Academy.”

Washimi’s eyes narrow before she leans in and whispers loud enough for Yumiko, Colt and Nami to hear her.

“I also wanted to thank you for giving me the biggest jackpot I’ve hit in a while! The whole staff had a betting pool going on in regards to who would win, and I kept my money on you three since this thing started! OHOOHOHOHO!”

All three of the friends sweat-drop. Colt speaks.

“Are you really and educator? Should you really be telling us this?”

Washimi stops laughing, but ignores Colt’s questions, instead pulling a handbook out of her jacket and handing it to Yumiko.

“Anyway! Here’s the official rulebook for the Silver Moon Tournament! It just arrived today, apparently there were some rules they wanted to go over and fix and/or finalize before they sent them out, so here you are! Hopefully there’s nothing in there that will be a problem for you!”

With this, Headmistress Washimi walks away from the three briskly, towards Professor Claude, who is currently speaking to the crowd.

“AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! YUMIKO HITORI AND HER TEAM WILL BE REPRESENTING GEKKO CITY ELITE DUEL ACADEMY IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! LET’S ALL GIVE HER AND HER TEAM ALL OF OUR SUPPORT!”

Washimi calls out to Claude.

“CLAUDE, IT’S OVER! I WON THE POOL! WHERE’S MY MONEY!?”

Professor Claude gulps before speaking hastily to the audience.

“ANYWAY,IT’SALMOSTCURFEWSOLET’SHOPEYOUALLGETBACKTOYOURDORMSSAFEANDSOUNDGOOD-BYE!”

And, with this rushed farewell, Professor Claude runs out of the Academy’s Duel Colosseum, with Headmistress Washimi in hot pursuit after him, yelling something at him that sounds vaguely like…..

“Where’s my money, Bitch!?”

Meanwhile, Yumiko, Colt and Nami are talking, a serious look is on their faces. Nami speaks.

“So you heard a voice too?”

Yumiko nods.

“Yeah. It was talking directly into my head.”

“That’s what happened to me! Was Kitsuki acting strange?”

“No, not really. He just seemed excited, but he didn’t get anywhere near the level of creepy Hera apparently was with you. Colt, did Maria do anything?”

Colt shakes his head.

“No. She beat me, but she didn’t act or do anything out of the ordinary. Also, I never had a voice talk to me, so I have no idea what caused it.”

The three look at each other. Nami speaks.

“I think we need to go see Tsuki.”

Colt responds.

“You want to do what a _voice in your head_ told you to do? That sounds kinda crazy, Nami.”

“I know, but we don’t have any leads besides this! What harm could it do?”

“_The blond one is right. Your destinies are about to unfold. You need to see the One whose Spirit Beckons to the Moon.”_

The Phoenix’s voice echoes through Yumiko’s head.

Yumiko responds.

_“How? Why? I thought you would only talk during a Duel?”_

_“Child, now that I am awoken, I will be with you. Your blonde friend is right. Go see the shop owner.”_

The voice, and the presence behind it, leaves Yumiko’s mind. She then speaks.

“Let’s do it. Let’s go see Tsuki.”

Colt and Nami look at Yumiko. Colt speaks.

“But Yumiko….”

“I know it seems far-fetched, Colt, _I know, _but both Nami and I have heard voices today, and both are telling us that we should see Tsuki. Besides……”

Yumiko gestures to the three of them.

“We defeated duelists he couldn’t defeat. Even if this turns out to be something sinister, I’m sure we can deal with it.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, at the Storm Cloud Card Shop, Tsuki Tsukai, the proprietor, is busy typing away on a laptop within his empty store. A Duel Disk is placed next to it, and when the jewel-like object in the Duel Disk starts to glow, Tsuki looks up from his computer, and speaks.

“So, another Spirit has awoken….”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We are now back in the same dark office as last time. The man known as Faust speaks up.

“Pardon me, Master.”

**“Yes, Faust? What is it?”**

“Our monitors detected two energy spikes within the vicinity of the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. Upon hacking into the Academy’s surveillance system, and their Duel Database, we have discovered that the energy spikes that occurred took place while these two students were Dueling.”

A holographic monitor appears. It displays both Nami’s and Yumiko’s pictures, as well as scenes from their Duels. The concealed voice speaks.

**“Aren’t those-?”**

“Yes, Master. Yumiko Hitori and Nami Hikari. Two of the Duelists who were involved with that….._incident_…..involving that card shop. It seems our theory about them possibly receiving Legend Cards seems to have been well founded.”

**“Wasn’t there a third one?”**

The monitor screen changes, revealing Colt’s picture as Faust continues speaking.

“Yes Master. Colt Blackstone. However, no energy spike was detected during his Duel, and he lost. If he has a Legend Card in his possession, it either has not awakened, or it does not see him as a worthy owner.”

**“I see…”**

“On the plus side, all three will be part of the team that represents the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament, so we will have a chance to monitor and capture the Legend Cards they may possess.”

**_“Excellent_! Tell our Legend Hunters that they now have additional targets, besides the Wolf.”**

“As you wish, Master.”


	5. A Blaze of Glory

The following story is fanfiction. We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series, that right belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi and any other relevant parties.

Author's Notes: Well, here we are. The last episode of this three part arc. After this we'll have like two or three episodes, and then begin the Silver Moon Tournament Arc. Now, I don't know how many of you readers out there have been wondering this, but R and I do have head canon voices for our characters, so we thought we should share them with you by listing the character and then the voice actor who can do a voice similar to the one we imagined the character having.

Yumiko Hitori: Michelle Ruff (If you don't know who she is, two words: Rukia Kuchki. She also voices Luna in the re-dub of the 90's Sailor Moon anime.)

Nami Hikari: Cindy Robinson (Her Amy Rose voice from Sonic Boom/ her Berthier voice from the 90's Sailor Moon re-dub.)

Colt Blackstone: Colt was hard. In the end, R and I chose Josh Grelle to be Colt's head canon voice. We needed someone who could be both somewhat lazy most of the time, but could get really passionate and serious when he needed to be.

Tsuki Tsukai: Cristina Vee. I am not going to lie here, I had a devil of a time figuring out who Tsuki should sound like. If it was possible, Tsuki would be voiced by myself (D, of the R & D Department) but since none of you know what I sound like, that's out. There is another reason why Tsuki was so hard to find a head canon voice for, but I cannot go into more details about this right now because of [*ANTI-SPOILER MAGIC HAS BLOCKED THE REST OF THIS SENTENCE* ] Anyway, now that we've taken care of that, Let's get on to episode five!

Yu-Gi-Oh Legends

Episode 5: Blaze of Glory

When we last left our heroes, Colt had just lost his Duel against the Anime and Manga Club's Vice President, Maria Serenitatis, whose Planetary Protectors used the powers of love and justice to defeat Colt's dark forces. As a result, both teams now have one victory each, and all that stands between Yumiko and her friends participating in the Silver Moon Tournament is the Anime and Manga Club President, Hitaro Kitsuki, a boy with red and black hair, who has a tendency to smile in quite a devilish manner when nervous. Professor Claude, the MC of the Duel Match between the two teams, speaks as both Yumiko and Hitaro make their way to the center of the Duel Colosseum.

"ALRIGHT FOLKS! THIS IS THE FINAL DUEL OF THIS TWO TEAM MATCH, WITH THE WINNING TEAM REPRESENTING OUR ACADEMY IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! FROM THE GYMNASTICS TEAM, YUMIKO HITORI!"

Yumiko starts shuffling her Deck, and readies her Duel Disk as she reaches the center of the Duel Area. The crowd cheering as she does so.

"AND REPRESENTING THE ANIME AND MANGA CLUB, HITARO KITSUKI!"

Hitaro grins widely, showing off his rather sharp and pointy teeth. The crowd is still roaring with excitement, but not as much. It is obvious Hitaro's grin has put some people off. As Hitaro preps both his Deck and Duel Disk, he speaks to Yumiko.

"I-I hope we have a good Duel. Since we're both captains, I won't go easy."

Yumiko nods, a slight grin on her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two shake hands, and then walk back to their respective places on the Duel Arena. Claude speaks.

"BOTH DUELISTS ARE IN POISITION! READY?"

Yumiko and Hitaro raise their Disks.

"SET,"

Both Yumiko and Hitaro speak simultaneously with Professor Claude as he says the next word.

"DUEL!"

Duel Start!

Yumiko's LP: 8000

Hitaro's LP: 8000

Yumiko and Hitaro play "Rock, Paper, Scissors.", speaking simultaneously as they go through the necessary motions.

"Rock!"

"Paper!"

"Scissors!"

Yumiko throws Paper. Hitaro throws Rock. Yumiko goes first.

"I start off this Duel by placing two cards face-down, and then Set one monster face-down in Defense Mode! I then end my turn! Your turn Hitaro!"

Turn End.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw! I play the Spell Card Igniting Spark!"

Igniting Spark

Continuous Spell Card

Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and resolve this effect. Monsters Summoned by this effect cannot attack the turn they are Summoned.

"With it, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster! I call Flame Fighter Roadrunner out to play in Attack Mode!"

Flame Fighter Roadrunner

Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK/1500/DEF 600

If this card battles a FIRE monster, it gains 700 ATK during the Damage Step only.

"Since Roadrunner was Special Summoned, I can still bring one more monster out! I call on Flame Fighter Sunflower to appear in Defense Mode!"

Flame Fighter Sunflower

Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 700/ DEF 2000

Once per turn, when a "Flame Fighter" monster destroys an opponent's FIRE monster in battle: Draw 1 card. This card must be in face-up Defense Position to activate and resolve this effect.

"Lucky for you, monsters Summoned using Igniting Spark can't attack during the turn they were brought out, so I'll end my turn with two face-down cards!"

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

"I draw! I then play the Spell Vengeful Bog Spirit!"

Vengeful Bog Spirit

Continuous Spell Card

Monsters cannot attack the turn they are Summoned.

"With this Spell in place, no monster can attack the turn it was Summoned! I'll then continue my turn by Flip Summoning my face-down monster! Come forth, Disciple of Nephthys!"

Disciple of Nephthys

Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2000

During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, add 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck to your hand, except of "Disciple of Nephthys". During your nest Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by card effect and sent to the GY: You can add 1 "Nephthys" Spell/Trap card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Disciple of Nephthys" once per turn.

"I then use her effect! By destroying one card in my hand, I'm allowed to add a Nephthys monster from my Deck to my hand! I then Summon that monster! I call on you, Hand of Nephthys!"

Hand of Nephthys

Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600

You can Tribute this and 1 other monster; Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck.

"I'll then use her effect! By Tributing both her and my Disciple, I now Special Summon Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys from my Deck! Come forth!"

Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600

Once per turn, during your next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon this card from the GY. If you do: Destroy all Spells and Traps on the field.

"I can't attack thanks to my Bog Spirit, but at least I now have something that can stand up to anything you might throw at me! I end my turn!"

Turn End.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw! First, I play the Trap Infernal Combustion!"

Infernal Combustion

Continuous Trap Card

During each player's Battle Phase: All face-up monsters on the field become FIRE Attribute. You must control a face-up "Flame Fighter" monster for this effect to be active.

"I'll then Summon the monster Flame Fighter Twin-Tailed Cat!"

Flame Fighter Twin Tailed Cat

Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1800/DEF 1800

If this card destroys an opponent's FIRE monster as a result of battle, it can make one additional attack during the Battle Phase.

"I'll then lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

"I draw! Since it is now in my GY I can now Special Summon the monster Devotee of Nephthys by destroying the Spell Rebirth of Nephthys in my hand!"

"How did that wind up in your GY?"

"It was the card I destroyed using my Disciple's effect earlier, so it's understandable that you wouldn't know how it got in my GY. Anyway, Rise, my Devotee of Nephthys!"

Devotee of Nephthys

Level 2/WIND/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200

You can Ritual Summon this card using "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Devotee of Nephthys" once per turn.

If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can activate this effect; Special Summon 1 "Nephthys" monster from your Deck, also during the End Phase of this turn, destroy this card.

If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 "Nephthys" card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card.

Devotee of Nephthys

ATK 1200

"I then attack your Flame Fighter Sunflower with my Phoenix! Go! Searing Wind Blast!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Ashes to Ashes!"

Ashes to Ashes

Trap Card

At the end of the Battle Phase: Destroy all face-up FIRE monsters your opponent controls that battled a face-up "Flame Fighter" monster you controlled.

"It won't stop you from destroying my Sunflower, but it will destroy any FIRE monster you have that battled a Flame Fighter monster this turn! Say goodbye to your Phoenix!"

"You'll pay for that later! I end my turn!"

Turn End.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw! First, I Tribute my Flame Fighter Twin-Tailed Cat to Summon my Flame Fighter Silverback in Attack Mode!"

Flame Fighter Silverback

Level 5/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2300/DEF 2600

During your Battle Phase, All face-up FIRE monsters your opponent controls lose 700 ATK and DEF during the Damage Step only when battling a "Flame Fighter" monster.

"Then, since he's no longer weighed down by the effect of your Vengeful Bog Spirit, I now attack your Devotee of Nephthys with my Flame Fighter Roadrunner! And, thanks to my Infernal Combustion Trap, Devotee of Nephthys is a FIRE monster during the Battle Phase, so my Roadrunner's effect activates, increasing his ATK by 700!Go! Devilish Dive!"

Flame Fighter Roadrunner

ATK 2100

Yumiko's LP: 7100

"I now lay one card face-down, and then end my turn, so my Roadrunner cools off, returning his ATK back to normal for now."

Flame Fighter Roadrunner

ATK 1500

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

"I draw! First, since you destroyed her with a card effect last time, I'm allowed to bring back my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys back from my GY, and when she revives, she destroys every Spell and Trap card on the Field! Go, Obliterating Ashes!"

"Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Extinguish!"

Extinguish

Counter Trap Card

When the effect of a FIRE monster is activated, OR when a Spell/Trap effect is activated that targets a face-up FIRE monster on the field is activated while you control a face-up "Flame Fighter" monster: Negate the activation of that card and destroy it. If a FIRE monster was destroyed using this effect: banish that monster.

"With this card, I stop your Phoenix's effect! This not only protects my Spell and Trap cards, but banishes your bird! Say goodbye to your best monster, Yumiko!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap! Imperial Iron Wall!"

Imperial Iron Wall

Continuous Trap Card

Cards cannot be banished.

"Thanks to it, My Phoenix can't be banished by the effect of your Trap! You might have destroyed her, but now she goes to the GY instead, which means I'll be able to bring her back during my next turn!"

"Big deal, you still have no monsters to defend yourself with in the meantime!"

"Geh! You are right about that. I end my turn."

Turn End.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw! I activate the Spell Infernal Infestation!"

Infernal Infestation

Quick-Play Spell Card

Special Summon any number of "Infernal Firefly Tokens" (Level 1/FIRE/Pyro/Normal/ATK 0/DEF 0) onto your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position as possible, up to the number of face-up "Flame Fighter" monsters you control. When an "Infernal Firefly Token" is destroyed, its controller takes 500 damage.

"I have two Flame Fighters on my field, Roadrunner and Silverback! That means you now get two Tokens placed on your side!"

Infernal Firefly Token

ATK 0

Infernal Firefly Token

ATK 0

"I then Summon my Flame Fighter Iron Owl!"

Flame Fighter Iron Owl

Level 4/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1500

When this card battles a defense position FIRE monster: Inflict piercing damage to your opponent.

"I then attack one of the Tokens with Flame Fighter Roadrunner! And since the Token is a FIRE monster, that means he gets a 700 point boost! Go, Devilish Dive!"

"Hold on! I activate the Trap Half or Nothing!"

Half or Nothing

Trap Card

During your opponent's Battle Phase (except during the Damage Step): Your opponent chooses 1 of these effects.

Halve the ATK of all monsters they currently control, until the end of the Battle Phase.

End the Battle Phase.

"With this, you now have a choice to make Hitaro! Either your monster's ATK gets cut in half, or the Battle Phase ends here and now!"

"That's easy! The Tokens on your field have no ATK points, which means no matter what happens, I'll still inflict damage to you! I choose the option to halve my monster's ATK until the end of the turn!"

Flame Fighter Roadrunner

ATK

750

Flame Fighter Silverback

ATK 1150

Flame Fighter Iron Owl

ATK 700

"Keep going, Roadrunner! Attack that Token!"

Flame Fighter Roadrunner

ATK 1450

"Ah!"

Yumiko's LP: 5650

"I also forgot to mention, when an Infernal Firefly Token is destroyed, its controller takes 500 damage!"

"AHH!"

Yumiko's LP: 5150

"And now Silverback! Take out that other Token with Primate Pile Bunker!"

"Guh!"

Yumiko's LP: 4000

"And with that Token destroyed, here comes another 500 points of damage heading your way! Feel the Burn!"

"I'm getting really tired of this!"

Yumiko's LP: 3500

"I think I'm done with attacking you, for now. I'll end my turn."

Flame Fighter Roadrunner

ATK 1500

Flame Fighter Silverback

ATK 2300

Flame Fighter Iron Owl

ATK 1400

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

"I draw! First, since she was destroyed by a card effect, it is time to let my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys rise from the ashes once more, and this time you won't be able to stop her from destroying all Spell and Trap cards on the field! Say goodbye to your Infernal Combustion! Obliterating Ashes!"

"NO! Not that! Without it, all the monsters you have other than your Phoenix aren't the FIRE Attribute anymore!"

"I'll then lay one card face-down, and then I attack your Flame Fighter Silverback! Go! Searing Wind Blast!"

"My Silverback! No!"

Hitaro's LP: 7900

"I then end my turn! Go, Hitaro!"

Turn end.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw!...I start off by playing the Spell Wildfire Response!"

Wildfire Response

Quick-Play Spell Card

If there are 3 or more face-up FIRE monsters on the field, including at least 1 "Flame Fighter" monster: Your opponent draws 1 card, and then you Special Summon 1 "Flame Fighter" monster from your hand, Deck, or GY whose name is different than those of the "Flame Fighter" monsters you currently control. During the turn this card was activated: Only the monster Special Summoned by this effect may attack or be selected as an attack target.

"With this, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Flame Fighter Monster from my hand, Deck or GY if there are three or more FIRE monsters on the field! It might let you draw one card in exchange, but it will be worth it to bring Flame Fighter Sunflower back from the GY!"

Flame Fighter Sunflower

DEF 2000

"Don't worry though, she won't be sticking around! I Tribute my Flame Fighters Roadrunner, Sunflower, and Iron Owl in order to Summon Flame Fighter Chief Leo!"

Flame Fighter Chief Leo

Level 8/FIRE/Pyro/Effect/ATK 2800/DEF 3000

You may Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 3 "Flame Fighter" monsters you control with different names. If Summoned this way: Destroy all other FIRE monsters on the Field. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battled a FIRE monster: Destroy that monster.

"When Chief Leo is Summoned by Tributing three Flame Fighter monsters, He destroys all other FIRE monsters on the field! Say goodbye once more to your bird, Yumiko!"

"NO! Without her, I'm defenseless!"

"Relax, Since Chief Leo wasn't the card I brought out using Wildfire Response, he's not allowed to attack this turn! But don't worry! Regardless of whether or not your bird returns, Leo will always destroy her, since she's a FIRE monster! I'll end my turn, and take satisfaction in that I will soon use your monster's own ability to slowly burn you and your team's chances of winning down to cinders!"

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

Yumiko's voice is somber as she draws. It is very clear she has resigned herself to the idea she will lose, and that she and her friends will not compete in the Silver Moon Tournament.

"I draw, and once again, my Phoenix returns, and she destroys all Spell and Trap cards, which means I'm the only one to lose anything."

As Yumiko's face-down card gets destroyed, a voice echoes through her head. It is female, and sounds a bit authoritative, and clearly exasperated.

"I grow weary of this! Tell me, would you like to put an end to this slow and painful cycle?"

Yumiko's eyes widen in shock. She believes she knows what has just happened, but before she can come to grasp with it, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys subtly looks over at her, and the voice echoes through Yumiko's head once more.

"I know you can hear me!"

Yumiko finally responds.

"O-oh! My apologies! I was just a bit shocked at hearing your voice, that's all! My friend told me something like this might happen, but it is still strange that a card you've had as long as you can remember one day decides to talk to you!"

Yumiko swears the Phoenix rolls her eyes at her.

"Clearly I am talking to you now because you actually need my guidance, for once. Normally, my followers and I are fine with letting a Duelist of your caliber use us as you see fit, but it is clear in this circumstance that if you want to accomplish your goal, you will need my aid."

Yumiko inhales, her face changing from a look of defeat to one of determination.

"What do I need to do?"

"You have everything you need already, you just need to focus on that Fire you have within yourself, and shape it into a form that meets your needs."

Yumiko closes her eyes and does what she's told. As she does so, she sees a blank card appear in her mind, and sees it erupt with a sparkling, golden-white flame as an image appears on it. The Phoenix's voice echoes through Yumiko once more.

"Yes! Now, for the sake of your desires, do what needs to be done!"

Yumiko speaks, continuing the Duel.

"Alright, Hitaro! I'm going to give it my all! You haven't won yet, and even if you do, I'm going to go out blazing! I start by playing the Spell Ritual Foregone!"

Ritual Foregone

Spell Card

Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 Ritual Monster from your hand, but it cannot attack, also destroy it during the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Ritual Foregone" per turn.

"By paying 1000 LP, I can Summon one Ritual Monster from my hand without using a Ritual Spell! I call forth Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

Yumiko's LP: 2500

Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys

Level 8/FIRE/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/DEF 1000

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Rebirth of Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" once per turn.

During your Main Phase: You can destroy "Nephthys" cards in your hand and/or face-up field, then destroy and equal number of monsters your opponent controls.

During your Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by battle or card effect and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon this card from the GY.

"I then use the Spell Fulfillment of the Contract!"

Fulfillment of the Contract

Equip Spell Card

Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Ritual monster in your GY; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster.

"This card lets me bring back a Ritual monster from my GY, and all I have to do is pay 800 LP! But it is worth it to bring Devotee of Nephthys back onto my field!"

Yumiko's LP: 1700

Devotee of Nephthys

DEF 1200

"But it isn't over yet! I first use my Cerulean Sacred Phoenix's effect! By destroying my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, I can destroy one monster you control! And you're Chief Leo is the only one you've got! Go! Phoenix Pyre!"

"NO! Chief Leo!"

"I'm still not done yet, Hitaro! I then use Cerulean Sacred Phoenix and my Devotee to bring forth my truly most powerful monster!"

The Phoenix's voice echoes through her head once more.

"Yes! Now you've got it!"

"The requirements are two or more monsters, with at least one being a Ritual monster!"

Yumiko begins to say some sort of chant, speaking as her voice resonates with that of the Phoenix's.

"Oh great Goddess, Grace us with your presence and ignite your purifying flames! I Link Summon Nephthys, the Sacred Flame!"

Nephthys, the Sacred Flame

Link-3/FIRE/Winged Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400

Link Arrows: Bottom Left, Bottom Center, and Bottom Right.

2+ monsters, including a Ritual Monster

While this card is in the Extra Monster Zone, monsters your opponent controls cannot target "Nephthys" monsters in the Main Monster Zones for attacks. This card gains effects based on the number of Ritual monsters used for its Link Summon.

1+: Cannot be destroyed by battle.

2+: Cannot be destroyed by card effects, also it gains 1200 ATK.

3: Neither player can target this card with card effects, also it gains another 1200 ATK.

"Since she was Link Summoned using two Ritual Monsters, Nephthys' ATK gets a 1200 point boost!"

Nephthys, the Sacred Flame

ATK 3600

"With your field wide open, I now attack your LP directly! Go Phoenix Starblast!"

"GRAH!"

Hitaro's LP: 4300

"I end my turn! Let's see if you come back from that!"

Turn End.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw!...I lay one card face-down, and end my turn!"

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

"I draw! First, The Sacred Phoenix that dwells within my GY returns, and when she does, she destroys your face down card!"

"Thanks for that! You triggered the Trap card Fiery Ambush!"

Fiery Ambush

If this Set card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY: Special Summon 1 FIRE monster from your Deck or GY in face-up Defense position. Then, both players take 800 damage.

"This card allows me to bring back my Flame Fighter Chief Leo onto my field in Defense Mode, and then inflicts 800 points of damage to us both!"

Flame Fighter Chief Leo

DEF 3000

Yumiko's LP: 900

Hitaro's LP: 3500

"You may be able to defeat me Yumiko, but thanks to Leo, I still have a chance to win this!"

"We'll see about that! Nephthys, the Sacred Flame! Attack his Chief Leo with Phoenix Starblast!"

"Why would you do that? Leo destroys any FIRE monster he battles with his effect!"

"That's what you think! When Nephthys, the Sacred Flame is Linked Summoned using two or more Ritual monsters, she can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! So much for your trump card!"

"NO!"

"Now that Leo's out of the way, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attacks your LP directly! Go! Searing Wind Blast!"

"Hot!Hot!Hot!"

Hitaro's LP: 1100

"I end my turn!"

Turn End.

Hitaro's Turn.

"I draw!"

Hitaro grins widely, showing off his shark-like teeth. He sweats quite a bit as swallows his apparent nervousness before speaking.

"I end my turn."

Turn End.

Yumiko's Turn.

Yumiko draws, speaking to Hitaro as she does so.

"Why did you not do anything?"

Hitaro answers, a bit of sad amusement in his voice.

"Because I can't. It's over. I gave it my all and I burned out. I don't have anything left to save me from your next attack."

"And you're giving up? This whole Duel we've been fighting tooth and nail to overcome each other, and even when it seemed hopeless, I never gave up once in this Duel! How dare you not give it your all and even try!"

Hitaro grins again.

"I'm not giving up. If I had gotten the card I needed, I would have done anything to keep this Duel going till I had snatched victory from you, just as you snatched it from me. But in the end…Your flames burned brighter."

Yumiko nods.

"I see…"

Hitaro spreads out his arms, in the well-known "I'm here, come and get me." stance. He then shouts out at Yumiko enthusiastically, his shark-like grin as wide as it can be.

"SO COME ON! LET'S END THIS DUEL WITH A BANG!"

Yumiko grins before matching her tone with that of her opponent.

"ALRIGHT THEN! NEPHTHYS, THE SACRED FLAME! END THIS DUEL BY ATTACKING HIS LP DIRECTLY! PHOENIX STARBLAST!"

"GRAAAHAHAHA! AWESOME!"

Hitaro's LP: 0

Duel Over!

Winner: Yumiko.

The crowd roars as the flames from Yumiko's last attack dissipate, and Yumiko herself goes over and extends a hand to Hitaro, who had been knocked back by the force of the attack. As he takes her hand and picks himself back off of the floor, that grin of his never leaves his face.

"That was awesome, Hitori! I'm glad to have lost to a powerful duelist like you!"

Yumiko smiles.

"Th-thanks, Kitsuki. I'm glad to have had such a strong opponent."

Nami's voice cuts through the air.

"YUMIKO!"

Nami and Colt appear behind their fellow teammate, with Nami talking excitedly.

"YUMIKO! WE DID IT! WE WON! Do you know what this means!? WE GET TO PARTICIPATE IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! WE GET TO-"

Colt covers Nami's mouth. He speaks as he does so.

"And that's enough of that. Nami, remember to breathe. Yumiko, you did great."

"I must agree, Miss Hitori, you three will do splendidly representing the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament."

Headmistress Washimi's voice cuts through the air. The group of three turn to face her as she walk towards them. Hitaro has long since returned to his teammates, who are busy taking turns putting him in a headlock and giving him noogies. Yumiko speaks once Washimi stops in front of them.

"Headmistress. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Washimi smiles.

"Not much. I simply wished to congratulate you three in person for winning the right to represent the Academy."

Washimi's eyes narrow before she leans in and whispers loud enough for Yumiko, Colt and Nami to hear her.

"I also wanted to thank you for giving me the biggest jackpot I've hit in a while! The whole staff had a betting pool going on in regards to who would win, and I kept my money on you three since this thing started! OHOOHOHOHO!"

All three of the friends sweat-drop. Colt speaks.

"Are you really and educator? Should you really be telling us this?"

Washimi stops laughing, but ignores Colt's questions, instead pulling a handbook out of her jacket and handing it to Yumiko.

"Anyway! Here's the official rulebook for the Silver Moon Tournament! It just arrived today, apparently there were some rules they wanted to go over and fix and/or finalize before they sent them out, so here you are! Hopefully there's nothing in there that will be a problem for you!"

With this, Headmistress Washimi walks away from the three briskly, towards Professor Claude, who is currently speaking to the crowd.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, FOLKS! YUMIKO HITORI AND HER TEAM WILL BE REPRESENTING GEKKO CITY ELITE DUEL ACADEMY IN THE SILVER MOON TOURNAMENT! LET'S ALL GIVE HER AND HER TEAM ALL OF OUR SUPPORT!"

Washimi calls out to Claude.

"CLAUDE, IT'S OVER! I WON THE POOL! WHERE'S MY MONEY!?"

Professor Claude gulps before speaking hastily to the audience.

"ANYWAY,IT'SALMOSTCURFEWSOLET'SHOPEYOUALLGETBACKTOYOURDORMSSAFEANDSOUNDGOOD-BYE!"

And, with this rushed farewell, Professor Claude runs out of the Academy's Duel Colosseum, with Headmistress Washimi in hot pursuit after him, yelling something at him that sounds vaguely like…..

"Where's my money, Bitch!?"

Meanwhile, Yumiko, Colt and Nami are talking, a serious look is on their faces. Nami speaks.

"So you heard a voice too?"

Yumiko nods.

"Yeah. It was talking directly into my head."

"That's what happened to me! Was Kitsuki acting strange?"

"No, not really. He just seemed excited, but he didn't get anywhere near the level of creepy Hera apparently was with you. Colt, did Maria do anything?"

Colt shakes his head.

"No. She beat me, but she didn't act or do anything out of the ordinary. Also, I never had a voice talk to me, so I have no idea what caused it."

The three look at each other. Nami speaks.

"I think we need to go see Tsuki."

Colt responds.

"You want to do what a voice in your head told you to do? That sounds kinda crazy, Nami."

"I know, but we don't have any leads besides this! What harm could it do?"

"The blond one is right. Your destinies are about to unfold. You need to see the One whose Spirit Beckons to the Moon."

The Phoenix's voice echoes through Yumiko's head.

Yumiko responds.

"How? Why? I thought you would only talk during a Duel?"

"Child, now that I am awoken, I will be with you. Your blonde friend is right. Go see the shop owner."

The voice, and the presence behind it, leaves Yumiko's mind. She then speaks.

"Let's do it. Let's go see Tsuki."

Colt and Nami look at Yumiko. Colt speaks.

"But Yumiko…."

"I know it seems far-fetched, Colt, I know, but both Nami and I have heard voices today, and both are telling us that we should see Tsuki. Besides…"

Yumiko gestures to the three of them.

"We defeated duelists he couldn't defeat. Even if this turns out to be something sinister, I'm sure we can deal with it."

…..

Meanwhile, at the Storm Cloud Card Shop, Tsuki Tsukai, the proprietor, is busy typing away on a laptop within his empty store. A Duel Disk is placed next to it, and when the jewel-like object in the Duel Disk starts to glow, Tsuki looks up from his computer, and speaks.

"So, another Spirit has awoken…."

….

We are now back in the same dark office as last time. The man known as Nazar speaks up.

"Pardon me, Master."

"Yes, Faust? What is it?"

"Our monitors detected two energy spikes within the vicinity of the Gekko City Elite Duel Academy. Upon hacking into the Academy's surveillance system, and their Duel Database, we have discovered that the energy spikes that occurred took place while these two students were Dueling."

A holographic monitor appears. It displays both Nami's and Yumiko's pictures, as well as scenes from their Duels. The concealed voice speaks.

"Aren't those-?"

"Yes, Master. Yumiko Hitori and Nami Hikari. Two of the Duelists who were involved with that…..incident…..involving that card shop. It seems our theory about them possibly receiving Legend Cards seems to have been well founded."

"Wasn't there a third one?"

The monitor screen changes, revealing Colt's picture as Nazar continues speaking.

"Yes Master. Colt Blackstone. However, no energy spike was detected during his Duel, and he lost. If he has a Legend Card in his possession, it either has not awakened, or it does not see him as a worthy owner."

"I see…"

"On the plus side, all three will be part of the team that represents the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament, so we will have a chance to monitor and capture the Legend Cards they may possess."

"Excellent! Tell our Legend Hunters that they now have additional targets, besides the Wolf."

"As you wish, Master."

Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:

Episode 5: The End.

…

Author's Notes: HOO BOY, I am not going to lie, this was not one of my favorite chapters to write. I like how it turned out, but what I didn't like was trying to write this without R's input. I tried, and as a result, had to rewrite the whole duel from step one. Not because R was angry, but because there was no way for Yumiko to win the first Duel. Seriously. She'd been knocked down to like 1450 LP while Hitaro still had all 8000 of his LP. Unless I wanted to create a made-up card that was like super OP that Yumiko could use to get more cards into her hand at once in order to pull off a OTK, there was no way, Especially since the Duel had to end with Yumiko bringing out Nephthys, the Sacred Flame. Anyway…..One new Duel Spirit has been introduced. Yay! Progress! Let's hand things off to Tsuki now….

…..

"Welcome, everyone, to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today we will be going over two things! The first is the made-up archetype that appeared in today's episode! The Flame Fighters!"

Tsuki's display board shows the Flame Fighter cards.

"The Flame Fighters are a group of FIRE Attribute Pyro monsters who seem to be based off of the word "firefighter" and the term "fighting fire with fire", as all of them have an effect that works when there is either a FIRE monster on the field, or when they face a FIRE monster! Name wise, almost all of them have some sort of animal naming motif, with a few exceptions, such as Flame Fighter Sunflower! This may make them similar to another FIRE based real life archetype, but that's where the similarities end!"

The board now displays the Trap Card Infernal Combustion

"Now, since it is near impossible to make sure that one's opponent will be using a FIRE based archetype, The Flame Fighters have this nasty little number! Infernal Combustion is a Continuous Trap card that makes every face-up monster on the field become FIRE attribute during the Battle Phase, as long as its owner has a Flame Fighter monster. This guarantees that the Flame Fighters effects will work!"

Tsuki's display board now changes to show the Chronovoyant archetype, the Planetary Protector archetype, and the Flame Fighter archetype, above each picture is the archetype's respective user: Hera Jijo, Maria Serenitatis, and Hitaro Kitsuki.

"Now, on to the second thing. As you readers well know, the Authors stated that there was a little puzzle in regards to these three Duelists and their respective archetypes, so now that this three episode arc is over, I have the honor of informing you of whether or not any of your suspicions were right."

"The Authors felt that since the Duelists our Heroes were going up against were members of the anime/manga club, the members and their archetypes should be based off of anime and manga that the Authors love."

"Hera Jijo, whose first name is that belonging to that of an Olympian God, and whose family name literally means "Second Daughter" uses the "Chronovoyant" archetype, and is based off of Yuno Gasai from Future Diary. This is where her personality in episode 3 comes from, as well as her pink hair. Her signature monster, "Chronovoyant-Hysteric Juno 2'"s respective Spell/Trap is "Chronovoyant Love Longing" while her attack is "Queen's Axe", which was one of Yuno's favorite weapons in Future Diary.

"Maria Serenitatis, whose name is a play on "Mare Serenitatis" or the "Sea of Serenity" the dark spot on the moon that some believe to be shaped like a rabbit pounding rice cakes, uses the "Planetary Protector" archetype, and is based off of Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon from the anime with the same name. Her signature card is "Planetary Protector- Silver Moon Rabbit", referencing both the fact that the character's name means "rabbit" and the "Legendary Silver Crystal" Sailor Moon possesses. The Pendulum monsters "Waxing Crescent" and "Waning Crescent" are Artemis and Luna, respectively, with their effects mirroring their roles. (Luna often provided support items, while Artemis, when he first appeared, provided Sailor Venus.) The main reason Maria won her Duel was that Sailor Moon was one of the Author's very first anime, and he couldn't bring himself to have the archetype based off it lose to the forces of the Negaverse, I mean, Darkness! (What's a Negaverse? No idea here!) Someone had to lose for this to be a three part arc anyway, so this was how it was decided."

"Hitaro Kitsuki, who has a tendency to smile when nervous, revealing shark-like teeth, has a first name that is simply the word "fire" with a common male name suffix for boys tacked on the end, and a last name that means "Kindling". He uses the Flame Fighter archetype, and is based off of Shinra Kusakabe from Fire Force. His signature monster is "Flame Fighter Roadrunner" in reference to the fact that Shinra fights by kicking while propelling himself with flames emitted from his feet."

The display board goes blank. Tsuki yawns.

"Whelp, that's all the time we have for today! See you next time! Or earlier than that if any of you were paying attention! BYE!"


	6. A Cleansing Storm

The following story is fanfiction. We don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh series, that right belongs to Konami, Kazuki Takahashi and any other relevant parties.

_ **Author's Notes:** _ ** Whelp, here we are, Episode 6. I should probably explain something to you readers before we get into today's episode, in response to any of you reading this who are most likely wondering why there was (or will be) a gap in episode publishing sometimes. The answer is fairly simple: ** _ **R and I (the one known as D) do ** _ _ **not** _ _ **get to see each other often.** _ ** Sure, we can talk almost every day of the week when we need to, but R and I only get to see each other in person about once a month. When we do, I transfer any completed episodes over to her, so she can publish them. For any of you who are wondering why we are doing this in such a complex way instead of me just uploading the chapters myself, the answer is also fairly simple: ** _ **I am technologically inept** _ **. I can use a computer to write, Google, and shop on Amazon, but I am not skilled enough to do most anything else on a computer. There are other reasons, but this one is the main one. I figured I should inform any of you who are reading this now, so R doesn't get flooded with questions about it later (if we ever will.) If we ever have to go on a hiatus (which I hope to God ** _ **doesn't happen,)** _ ** then R and I will do our best to inform you guys about it in advance. Most likely, you're reading this after R posted it on Saturday after we hung out, which is only a one day difference between our normal publishing date, but since episodes seven and onward will most likely ** _ **not ** _ **be finished by the time R and I have hung out, you guys may have to wait for a while before you'll be able to read the next few episodes. Anyway, now that we've got all that unpleasantness out of the way, let's get on to episode 6, shall we?**

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends:**

**Episode 6: A Cleansing Storm.**

Last time, our heroes, Yumiko Hitori, Colt Blackstone, and Nami Hikari competed against their Academy's anime/manga club in order to determine whose team would represent the Academy in the Silver Moon Tournament. Although the competition was fierce enough that the two teams had each scored a victory, it was Yumiko who emerged from her Duel victorious, cementing her and her friends into the coveted position. However, some strange occurrences that took place within both Nami and Yumiko's Duels have left all three slightly unnerved, and, seeking answers, they decided to visit Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the card shop who gave them the cards that seem to be at the center of the mystery the three have stumbled across.

As it is Saturday, the three students of the Gekko City Elite Academy have the day off from classes, and have decided to go visit Tsuki at the Storm Cloud Card Shop to get answers. This is where we find them, walking to the store, and talking to one another. Nami is talking to Colt, while Yumiko seems to be reading the handbook for the Silver Moon Tournament that she had been given by the Academy's Headmistress the day before. Colt's voice interrupts Yumiko as she is engrossed in her reading.

"C'mon, Yumiko, there has to be a logical explanation for this!"

Yumiko looks up from the book, but Nami's voice interrupts before she can say anything.

"I don't think there is, Colt! What reasonable explanation is there for how Hera acted in our Duel, _or _the fact that she doesn't remember the card I took from her Deck!?"

"On the insistence of a voice that popped into your head that you believe belongs to a Duel Monster."

"_And that's another thing!_ Both Yumiko and I had a voice speak to us in our Duels, but both were different! The voice that spoke to me was male! Yumiko's voice was a woman's!"

"Maybe someone hacked your Disk's Com Channel, Nami, and maybe Hera was embarrassed after saying all those horrible things to you and faked being able to remember them after you beat her, but I never heard any voice during my Duel, and you have to admit, both voices telling you to come back to Tsuki's store sound a little suspicious!"

Yumiko speaks up. It is clear from her tone of voice that she has been dealing with Colt and Nami arguing all day, and that she's getting tired of it.

"Guys, enough, okay! Enough! There are other things we can discuss besides this, such as the rules in the Silver Moon Tournament, in which we will be competing? Remember that?"

Colt and Nami shut up, and look embarrassed. Colt sighs, and then speaks to Yumiko.

"Sorry, Yumiko, I, I'm just worried about you two, alright? I don't want anything to happen to Nami, or you! Anyway, what did you find out from that rulebook?"

Yumiko sighs.

"Well, it seems that when Headmistress Washimi told us the handbook had only just been sent over due to some last minute changes and finalizations to the rules, it was a bit of an…let's call it…._a major understatement."_

Nami speaks, confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

Yumiko grimaces as she and her friends walk along.

"Well, originally, each team _was _supposed to consist of three members, with an extra slot available for an optional fourth member to act as a reserve in case anything happened, but _now_ a fourth team member is a _requirement_, apparently due to an, and I quote "unusually high number of interested participants." Not only that, but each team needs one independent sponsor, other than the organization/company/etc. that they are representing. Apparently, Washimi _had_ been told we would need to have a sponsor besides the Academy, but failed to mention this to us."

Colt speaks up.

"So? What's the big deal about that?"

Yumiko responds, gnashing her teeth as she does so. Unbeknownst to her, or either of her two friends, a dark aura starts manifesting around a certain card that Nami currently has in her possession, increasing in size as Yumiko releases her frustrations.

"_The 'Big Deal' as you put it, is that the deadline for teams to register their sponsors is Monday! _That's two days from now! So to start things off, we need to find one more Duelist, and a business or organization that will be willing to sponsor us, all within the next two days! And on top of this, we have to see Tsuki because _cards are talking to us! _GRAHHHHHH!"

Colt's winces upon seeing his friends' outburst.

"Yeesh, sorry I asked. Anyway, there's Tsuki's shop! Let's get this dealt with so you have one less thing to worry about!"

The three friends enter the Storm Cloud Card Shop. The bell next to the door chimes, signaling their arrival. As it does, the sound of soft, light footsteps are heard, before Tsuki Tsukai, the owner of the store, appears. He seems surprised that he has customers, at first, but then he smiles and welcomes the three friends who saved his shop not that long ago.

"Welcome back, you three! Miss Hitori, Miss Hikari, Mr. Blackstone! What brings you three here today? Looking for any more hard-to-find cards?"

Nami shakes her head, reaching her hand into her pocket, and pulling out the card she removed from Hera Jijo's Deck as she answers.

"No, not this time Tsuki. You see…..There was a campus-wide Duel Tournament at school this week, and we,"

Nami gestures to herself and her friends.

"Were one of the last two teams standing. The winning team got to participate in Tournament that the City will be hosting in a few weeks, as the Academy's representatives. Our team won, but during both mine and Yumiko's Duels….."

Nami and Yumiko then explain what happened during their Duels. As they go on, Tsuki frowns a little. By the time they are done, Tsuki is muttering to himself.

"So one awoke because of an evil presence….Another awoke due to a strong desire…..And one…"

Tsuki looks at Colt.

"Didn't awake at all….Curious."

Yumiko speaks.

"So…You know what happened?"

Tsuki nods.

"Yes. What you most likely heard were Duel Spirits, the souls of the monsters within the cards you used."

Colt speaks up.

"Duel Spirits? You honestly believe that malarkey? It's just a myth."

Tsuki shakes his head as he responds.

"It's not as far-fetched as it sounds. Duel Monsters is a game that has existed for a _very_ long time. The version that is played now is just a shadow of what it used to be like."

Yumiko nods.

"Oh! I've heard of this! Ancient cultures around the world used what we now know as Duel Monsters to perform mystical ceremonies, right?"

"Correct, Miss Hitori. Several ancient civilizations saw the art of Dueling as a sacred ceremony. The reasons the Duels took place varied between the cultures, but they all believed that the cards they used as they were Dueling would correlate to a battle in the spiritual world, and that if two Duelists with especially strong souls were Dueling against one another, the monsters they were using would manifest here in this world."

"That's what lead to the development of the Duel Disk's AR technology, isn't it? That belief?"

"Yes, Miss Hikari. Anyway, it was believed that some Monsters had a stronger connection to certain people here in this world, so when they were used by such a person, they had the ability to communicate with each other mentally. There were also some cases where a Duelist's desires and emotions gave form to a card with a Spirit of its own as well, or where a card without a Spirit developed its own will after being exposed to strong emotions over a period of time."

"But what does this all mean for Yumiko and Nami? What about me? And what about what happened with Jijo?"

"In this case, Mr. Blackstone, it means that Miss Hitori and Miss Hikari may be targeted by unsavory characters, and as for you…"

Tsuki looks at Colt. If it wasn't for the fact Tsuki's eyes weren't open, it would look as if he was staring into the depths of Colt's soul.

"I _can_ sense a presence, but it's faint, as if it isn't fully awake yet. As for that girl you mentioned, you said she had no memories of the things she said or did that was disturbing?"

Nami shakes her head, as she does so, she hands the card she took from Hera's deck over to Tsuki.

"None whatsoever. After the Duel, it was hard to believe she was the same person. You would have thought she was possessed or something."

Tsuki looks at the card, and places it down onto the counter with a frown.

"And this was the card the Spirit told you to remove, eh? 'Lead into Darkness'….Hmmmm."

Colt speaks again, irritation in his voice.

"Can we rewind for a second? What did you mean by _unsavory characters?_"

Tsuki sighs before explaining.

"There are some people who desire to harness the power of cards that possess Duel Spirits. They possess so much potential energy that they are often called Legend or Destiny Cards, because the powers they possess when in the right hands can make those who wield them legends, and radically change the path of Destiny for those who do. However, like with most power, even that which was wielded with good intentions at first, it can corrupt. What do you think would happen if a card like that wound up in the wrong person's hands?"

Yumiko, Colt, and Nami remain silent after this, their eyes widen in horror as each one comes to realize what Tsuki is implying. Yumiko speaks up.

"They….They would use it to try and take over the world, or something along those lines….."

Tsuki nods grimly.

"Yes, and they are already trying to. The Silver Moon Tournament is a part of their plan, I just know it! And with you three involved, you need to be careful!"

Nami speaks up, pointing to 'Lead into Darkness'.

"What about that card? Is it a Legend Card?"

Tsuki shakes his head.

"No. That is an Accursed Card."

"Accursed Card?"

"Yes. An Accursed Card is similar to a Legend Card, in that it has a power, will, or Spirit of its own. However, while a Legend Card often has a mutually symbiotic relationship with its Duelist, an Accursed Card does not. An Accursed Card is a card whose Spirit is fueled by dark energy and negative emotions, often brainwashing those who wield them and feeding off their life force before moving on to another suitable host, once the previous one is no longer able to carry out the cards' desire. Accursed Cards normally offer incredible power, but take much more than what they give in exchange. This card probably amplified that girl's feelings of jealousy and desire to the point she became mentally unstable. She had those feelings already, but not intensely enough to do what she had without the card affecting her the way it did. If you hadn't defeated her, she probably would have resorted to intense physical violence."

Yumiko speaks.

"What do we do with it?"

Tsuki smiles.

"Don't worry, I have a _special _place where cards like this one go. All we need to do is purify it, and it'll be no problem!"

Nami frowns upon hearing this.

"Purify it? But I thought it was purified when I defeated Hera! I saw a shadow leave her Deck!"

Tsuki frowns. As he does, Colt grumbles to himself, and Yumiko takes a look at the Tournament handbook once more. As Yumiko scowls at the handbook, she fails to notice the card's aura increasing in size as she thinks.

"_This…is a lot to take in, and with all this information, and the stress of dealing with the tournament, we find out that someone will probably be out to get us during it! GREAT, JUST FREAKING GREAT! AHHHHHH!"_

Tsuki responds to Nami.

"Really? That's odd….this card has a dark aura around it…..if you purified it already, and it has this much negative energy built up, then…"

The aura flares up, releasing a surge of dark energy throughout the store. Tsuki shouts.

"LOOK OUT!"

As the energy surge spreads through the store, several strange things happen. Nami is protected by what appears to be a golden aura that emerges from her Duel Disk. Tsuki is covered by the darkness before a gleam is seen around the level of his eyes, and the energy disperses, leaving Tsuki fine, and protected by a silvery aura. Colt braces himself, and is shocked when he hears a voice echo through his head as the dark energy surges around him.

"_You aren't ready __**yet,**__ but I suppose you don't deserve to fall to an evil presence as petty as __**this **__when you aren't prepared for it."_

Colt's eyes widen in shock.

"_Who-?"_

"_Look kid, I'm tired. We'll talk when you've toughened up enough that I think you're worthy to be in my presence. Until then, don't bother me."_

As the voice ceases speaking, a red-violet aura surrounds Colt, keeping the dark aura of the card away from him. As the energy swirls around the room, someone starts laughing. It starts soft, at first, but soon develops into full-blown hysterical laughter.

"Ha..ha.. …HA..HA…HA…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tsuki speaks.

"Miss Hikari! Miss Hitori! Mr. Blackstone! Are you three alright? Say something!"

Yumiko's voice cuts through the air.

"Oh, I'm _better _than alright!"

The energy stops swirling around the store, and starts swirling around a certain point in the store. As it does so, Colt and Nami are revealed, unharmed thanks to the auras that protected them. The swirling column of darkness then makes its way over to the counter, where it then dissipates, revealing Yumiko, her mouth in a crazed grin, her eyes looking like those belonging to a feral beast, and fully possessed by the dark aura of the card she reaches down for, and picks up off of the counter. Yumiko speaks.

"Who _cares_ about the Silver Moon Tournament? It's just a big pain in the butt anyway! How about _we-_and of course I mean _I_-just take all the Legend Cards you must have stored around this place, and prove that I'm the best person to have them! _All that power! The very idea of it makes me excited! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

Dark energy blasts out of Yumiko as she starts laughing. Colt grabs Nami in order to protect her, while Nami shouts to Tsuki.

"TSUKI! WHAT"S HAPPENING!?"

"It's the card! It must have been soaking up all the negative thoughts and feelings Yumiko was suppressing and got powerful enough to possess her!"

Colt speaks, panic evident in his voice.

"Can't we just purify her like Nami did with Hera? It worked before!"

Yumiko laughs as she turns around to look at Colt and Nami.

"HAH! Good Luck with that, Numb-nuts! I could beat _both_ of you with a hand tied behind my back while I was blindfolded! You two wouldn't stand a chance!"

Tsuki speaks up.

"How about me, then?"

Yumiko looks over at Tsuki, the look in her eyes predatory.

"_What's that?_ You think a weakling like _you_ could defeat someone like _me?_ HA! You have even lower chances than those two losers over there! Tell you what, how about you just save me a lot of trouble, and just hand over those Legend Cards. If you do, I'll let you live when I take over the world. You're rather cute, you could be my fool, and I could use you whenever I want."

Tsuki growls a little, his face slightly red due to Yumiko's comment.

"_Shut up_."

Yumiko recoils a little, a bit shocked at Tsuki's reaction.

"WHAT?!_ What did you just say!?_"

Tsuki responds, grabbing a Blue Deck Box off of his belt, and prepares his Duel Disk.

"I said _SHUT UP!_ You think you can come into _my house,_ and get away with acting this way? I'm stronger than you think I am! Bring it _on!_"

Yumiko grins manically. As she responds to Tsuki's challenge, she prepares her own Deck and Duel Disk.

"OOOOH! Feisty! Don't say I didn't warn you!"

…

Tsuki and Yumiko are now outside, with Colt and Nami watching on. Tsuki and Nami ready their Duel Disks, speaking simultaneously.

"READY!"

"SET!"

"_DUEL!"_

**Duel Start!**

**Tsuki: 8000 LP.**

**Dark Yumiko: 8000 LP.**

Tsuki and Yumiko play "Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"ROCK!"

"PAPER!"

"SCISSORS!"

**Tsuki threw Paper. Dark Yumiko threw Rock. Tsuki goes first.**

"I'll start off this Duel by playing my Field Spell! The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

**Sanctuary in the Sky**

**Field Spell Card**

**Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy Monster from a battle involving that monster becomes 0.**

"I'll then Summon the Weather Painter Snow in Defense Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**Level 3/EARTH/Fairy/Effect/ATK 0/DEF 2200**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Snow" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"Thanks to her, I'm now allowed to activate a Weather Spell or Trap on my field directly from my Deck! I choose to activate the Spell Card The Weather Snowy Canvas!"

**The Weather Snowy Canvas**

**Continuous Spell Card**

"**The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect.**

**You can banish this card (Quick Effect), add 1 "The Weather" card from your Deck to your hand, also you cannot add cards from your Deck to your hand for the rest of this turn, except by drawing them.**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Snowy Canvas".**

"Due to this card, all Weather monsters I control that wind up in this card's column or the ones next to it will allow me to banish them in order to add more Weather cards to my hand! I'll take advantage of this now! By banishing my Weather Painter Snow, I can add a Weather card from my Deck to my hand! With that, I'll end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I suppose I should thank you for leaving your field wide open like that!"

"That's what you think! Since it is now the Standby Phase after she was banished by the effect of a Weather card, My Snow returns to the field on Defense Mode once again!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

"In that case, I'll start off by bringing out Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in Defense Mode!"

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands**

**Level 4/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

**When this card is Normal or Flip Summoned:** **You can add 1 Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell from your Deck to your hand.**

"Thanks to him, I get to add a Ritual monster or Ritual Spell from my Deck to my hand! I'll then end my turn, for now."

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I lay one card face-down, and then I Summon The Weather Painter Thunder in Attack Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Thunder**

**Level 3/LIGHT/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1700/DEF 0**

**You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell/Trap you control to the GY; place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Thunder" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"Next, I'll use the effect bestowed by my Snowy Canvas to banish Snow! This allows me to add another Weather card from my Deck to my hand! I'll then lay one more card face-down, and then I'll attack your Manju with my Weather Painter Thunder! Go! Crayon Éclair!"

"GRAH! Worthless Trash!"

"I then end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! First, I suppose your Snow comes back."

"You are correct. Snow appears once more in Defense Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**DEF 2200**

"In that case, I play the Spell Card Preparation of Rites!"

**Preparation of Rites**

**Spell Card**

**Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand.**

"This allows me to add a Ritual Monster to my hand as long as it's Level 7 or lower! I then play my Ritual Spell Wrath of Dark Nephthys!"

**Wrath of Dark Nephthys**

**Ritual Spell Card**

**You can use this card to Ritual Summon any "Dark Nephthys" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute DARK Monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Then, if you Tributed "Zealot of Dark Nephthys" or "Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys" you can destroy 1 card on the field.**

"By Tributing My Record Keeper of Dark Nephthys, I'm allowed to Ritual Summon my Zealot of Dark Nephthys!"

**Zealot of Dark Nephthys**

**Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Ritual/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1200**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Wrath of Dark Nephthys". You can only use the following effects of "Zealot of Dark Nephthys" once per turn.**

**If this card is Ritual Summoned, you can activate this effect: Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, also during the End Phase of this turn, send 1 DARK monster you control to the GY.**

**If this card is in the GY: You can destroy 1 DARK monster in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.**

"Since I Ritual Summoned her, my Zealot allows me to bring out any DARK monster from my Deck! I call forth Dark Nephthys!"

**Dark Nephthys**

**Level 8/DARK/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1600**

**If you have 3 or more DARK monsters in your GY while this card is in your hand: You can banish 2 DARK monsters from your GY; send this card from your hand to the GY. During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the GY by this effect: Special Summon this card from the GY. When this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy it.**

"Because she was Special Summoned, I can now target one Spell/Trap card on the field and destroy it! Say goodbye to your Sanctuary! Go! Dark Disintegration!"

"No! Without my Sancutary, I'll take damage!"

"I'll then have my Dark Nephthys attack your Weather Painter Thunder! Go! Scorching Storm Wave!"

"I-I activate my Trap Card! The Weather Rainbowed Canvas!"

**The Weather Rainbowed Canvas**

**Continuous Trap Card**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Rainbowed Canvas". "The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect:**

**If your opponent controls a monster (Quick Effect): You can banish this card; Special Summon 1 "The Weather" monster with a different name from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon other monsters from the Deck for the rest of this turn.**

"Thanks to this, I can banish Thunder to Special Summon The Weather Painter Rain!"

**The Weather Painter Rain**

**Level 3/WATER/Fairy/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 1400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your hand face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. You can only use this effect of "The Weather Painter Rain" once per turn. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"Big deal! Now My Phoenix gets to attack a slightly weaker monster than the one I originally intended, so you'll take more damage!"

"That's what you think! Since Rain was Special Summoned, I get to place a Weather Spell or Trap face-up onto my field from my hand! I play The Weather Thundery Canvas!"

**The Weather Thundery Canvas**

**Continuous Trap Card**

"**The Weather" Effect Monsters in your Main Monster Zones of this card's column and its adjacent columns gain this effect.**

**At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles an opponent's monster: You can banish this card; return the opponent's monster to the hand.**

**You can only control 1 "The Weather Thundery Canvas".**

"By Banishing Rain, I now return your Dark Nephthys to your hand! Go! Frightening Thunderclap!"

"GRAH! That was a lucky move! But your luck will run out! I end my turn! As a result, I now have to send a DARK Monster on my field to my GY! I have to send my Zealot!" GO!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

Nami speaks up as Tsuki draws, and his banished monsters return.

**The Weather Painter Thunder**

**ATK 1700**

**The Weather Painter Rain**

**DEF 1400**

"Hey, Colt, Does something seem up with Yumiko's Deck? I mean, 'Zealot of Dark Nephthys' I don't recognize that card's name. Did she have that before?"

Colt shakes his head before answering.

"No, she didn't. And then there was that Phoenix card… Something about it seemed…._off, _I guess. Those monsters she Summoned look like her monsters, but warped, _corrupted_ somehow."

"_That's because they are."_

Tsuki's voice interrupts. It is clear he is talking through his Duel Disk's Comm. System.

"_Clearly we underestimated how much darkness that Accursed Card absorbed. Its darkness has contaminated and corrupted her whole Deck! That's why they seem so familiar, but are different monsters entirely!"_

Yumiko's voice cuts in.

"_HEY ASSHOLES! IF YOU'RE DONE TALKING, I HAVE A DUEL TO WIN!"_

"…_.Pardon me, you two, I have a Duel to win."_

And with that surprising remark, Tsuki's Com. Link ends, and the Duel continues as Colt and Nami look on in shock due to the language used by the two. It is still Tsuki's turn as he speaks.

"First, I Tribute my Weather Painter Snow to Summon My Weather Painter Aurora!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**Level 6/DARK/Fairy/Effect/ATK 2200/DEF 2000**

**When this card is Normal Summoned: You can place 1 "The Weather" Spell/Trap from your hand, Deck, or GY face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone. Your opponent cannot target "The Weather" Spell/Traps you control with card effects, also they cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase of the turn after this card was banished from the field to activate a "The Weather" card's effect: You can Special Summon this banished card.**

"I now equip my Aurora with the Spell Mage Power! This increases her ATK and DEF by 500 for each Spell/Trap I control!"

**Mage Power**

**Equip Spell Card**

**The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell/Trap you control.**

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 4700**

"I now change my Weather Painter Rain to Attack Mode, and then, I attack your LP directly with my Weather Painter Thunder! Crayon Éclair!"

"GRAH!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 6300**

"I'm not done yet! Go Rain! Attack with Pluie Tachèe!"

"How _dare _you!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 5100.**

"Finally, Aurora! Attack with Aurorae Roulant!"

"Not so fast! By discarding the Sphere Kuriboh in my hand, I can use its Special Ability!"

**Sphere Kuriboh**

**Level 1/DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You may send this card from your hand to the GY; change the attacking monster to Defense Position. When you Ritual Summon a monster, you can banish this card from GY as one of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.**

"Your Aurora now changes to Defense Mode, preventing your attack and keeping my LP safe! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHA!"

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**DEF 4500**

"Grrrrr, I'm getting really tire of that laugh! I end my turn!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! I start off by playing the card Lead into Darkness!"

"I _knew _that you would use that card at some point!"

**Lead into Darkness**

**Quick-Play Spell Card**

**Shuffle 1 non-DARK Monster on your field OR in your hand into your Deck; Special Summon from your hand, Deck, or GY 1 DARK monster with the same Type and Level as the shuffled monster, ignoring its summoning conditions. You may only activate 1 "Lead into Darkness" once per turn.**

"By shuffling Cerulean Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, I'm allowed to Summon my Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys without using a Ritual Spell! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys**

**Level 8/DARK/Winged Beast/Ritual/Effect/ATK 3000/ DEF 1000**

**You can Ritual Summon this card using "Wrath of Dark Nephthys". You can only use each of the following effects of "Disgraced Crimson Phoenix of Dark Nephthys" once per turn.**

**During your Main Phase, you can send number of DARK monsters from your hand and/or face-up field to the GY, then destroy an equal number of cards your opponent controls.**

**During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the GY: You can banish 1 DARK monster from your hand or GY: Special Summon this card.**

"I then use my Phoenix's effect! By sending two DARK monsters in my hand to the GY, I can destroy two cards on your field! I destroy your Weather Painters Aurora and Thunder! GO! Dark Immolation!"

"No! Aurora! Thunder! You'll pay for that! I use the effect bestowed upon Weather Painter Rain to banish her, allowing me to bring out another Weather Painter Aurora!"

**Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2200**

"Who cares!? It's so weak that it won't stop you from taking damage when I attack! Go, My Disgraced Crimson Phoenix! Attack his monster with Heretic Flame!"

"I see that you've forgotten about the effect my Weather Thundery Canvas bestows! By banishing Aurora, I can send your Phoenix back to your hand! Frightening Thunderclap!"

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"I draw! First off, My Weather Painters Rain and Aurora Return to my Field!"

**The Weather Painter Rain**

**DEF 1400**

**The Weather Painter Aurora**

**ATK 2200**

"Next, I play the Spell Cards from the Sky!"

**Cards from the Sky**

**Spell Card**

**Banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this card.**

"By banishing the monster Ray and Temperature from my hand, I'm allowed to draw two cards, but in exchange, I'm not allowed to attack this turn! So I'll end my turn with a face-down card!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"I draw! I use the effect of the monster Servant of Dark Nephthys in my hand!"

**Servant of Dark Nephthys**

**Level 2/DARK/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 600/DEF 600**

**You may send this card in your hand or face-up field, and 1 DARK monster in your hand or face-up field to the GY: Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your hand, Deck, or GY, ignoring its Summoning conditions. If this card is in your GY, and was not sent there this turn: You may banish this card; send 1 DARK monster in your Deck to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 DARK monster from your hand, Deck, or GY with the same Level as the sent monster, but with a different original name. You may only use each effect of "Servant of Dark Nephthys" per turn.**

"By sending her and my Disgraced Crimson Phoenix, I'm allowed to Special Summon Dark Nephthys! Rise from the Abyss of Doom, my Dark Beast!"

**Dark Nephthys**

**ATK 2400**

"I now use her effect, letting me take out one of your Spell/Trap cards! I choose the card on your far left! Go! Dark Disintegration!"

"Not so fast! I activate my Trap card! Lost Wind!"

**Lost Wind**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up Special Summoned monster on the field; it has its effects negated, also its original ATK is halved. If a monster is Special Summoned from your opponent's Extra Deck, while this card is in the GY (except during the Damage Step). You can Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field.**

"This negates your Phoenix's effect and cuts its ATK in half!"

"_NO!"_

**Dark Nephthys**

**ATK 1200**

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"I end my turn."

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's Turn.**

"I draw! I star off by laying one card face-down, and then I Tribute my Weather Painter Rain to Summon my Gravi-Crush Dragon in Attack Mode!"

**Gravi-Crush Dragon**

**Level 6/DARK/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2400/DEF 1200**

**You can send 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card you control to the GY, then then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it.**

"By sending my Weather Snowy Canvas to the GY, I can use my Dragon's effect to destroy your Dark Nephthys! Gravity Hammer!"

"Grah! A _loser _like you shouldn't be able to do this to me!"

"…You do realize I haven't taken damage at all during this Duel, right? Anyway, Aurora, attack her LP directly with Aurorae Roulant!"

"GRAH!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 2900**

"Gravi-Crush Dragon! Sic her!"

"RAHH!"

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 500**

"I end my turn! Don't worry, Yumiko! It'll be over soon, and you won't have to be like this anymore!"

**Turn End.**

**Dark Yumiko's Turn.**

"_Don't think this is over just yet! I draw! I Play the Spell Vortex of Black Lightning!"_

**Vortex of Black Lightning**

**Spell Card**

**Activate only if you have 5 or more DARK monsters in your GY. Destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible. For each card destroyed by this effect, banish 1 DARK monster from your GY.**

"This allows me to destroy all the monsters you have, and in exchange, I have to banish a DARK monster for each monster destroyed! It may not seem worth it, but your field is now empty! And when I have my next turn, you _will_be bowing before me! I end my turn! Make your last move!"

**Turn End.**

**Tsuki's turn.**

"I don't know what you think you're seeing under the influence of that Evil, Miss Hitori, but it is time I put an end to this once and for all! I Summon the Weather Painter Snow in Attack Mode!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**ATK 0**

"I then activate the Trap Spikeshield with Chain!"

**Spikeshield with Chain**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked while in Defense Position, it gains DEF equal to its ATK during damage calculation only.**

"This boosts Snow's ATK by 500, which is just enough to finish this!"

**The Weather Painter Snow**

**ATK 500**

Tsuki steels his nerves as he launches the finishing move.

"Weather Painter Snow! Attack her LP directly with Vague Blanche and end this Duel!"

_"NOOOOOOOOO!"_

**Dark Yumiko's LP: 0**

**Duel Over.**

**Winner: Tsuki.**

Darkness erupts out of Yumiko as she is defeated, dissipating as it makes contact with the air. As Yumiko falls down onto her knees, Tsuki runs over to her, whereupon he removes her Deck from her Duel Disk. Nami and Colt run over to their friend. Nami speaks first.

"YUMIKO! Are you okay!? Say something!"

"Tsuki, is she going to be alright?"

"Relax, she'll be fine. I just have to remove the Accursed Card from her Deck, and….."

As Tsuki removes the Spell card that caused this whole mess, a bright light engulfs Yumiko's Deck, before turning into flames and manifesting into the form of the Duel Spirit, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys, who then speaks.

"_Finally my followers and I are free from that __**evil**__ presence! Thank you, Spirit that Beckons the Moon."_

Colt speaks.

"Huh?"

Tsuki points to himself.

"Are you referring to _me?_"

The Phoenix nods. Nami speaks up.

"But what about Yumiko?"

"_She will be fine, give her a few moments."_

Yumiko blinks, and shakes her head with a groan before speaking.

"Guys, What happened? I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"_See? She is fine now."_

"Phoenix?...What are you doing out?"

"_You do not need to worry yourself about it. As for the problems you are worrying over, speak to this one."_

The Phoenix points to Tsuki.

"_He will be able to help, I believe."_

With that, the Phoenix fades away, presumably returning to rest in Yumiko's Deck. Yumiko speaks.

"Okay, does anyone want to fill me in on what happened here? I remember us talking in the store about Legend Cards and Accursed Cards and the Silver Moon Tournament, and getting all angry about _that_, and then I…I….."

Yumiko's eyes widen in realization, her face turning scarlet as she does so.

"_Oh Gods! I…..I called Tsuki cute, and said he could be my personal fool for me to use whenever I want! _Oh god! Now you guys are going to think I like young boys!"

Nami and Colt console their friend.

"There, there, Yumiko. It could be worse."

"Yeah, it's not like you felt him up or anything."

"…..Colt, shut up."

"Yes, Nami."

Tsuki scoffs.

"You kids are _weird_. You're what, 15? How old do you think I am?"

Colt shrugs before answering.

"I dunno, 12, maybe 13?"

Tsuki frowns a little before responding.

"You're off by about five years. I'm 17, actually."

Yumiko, Nami, and Colt look at Tsuki in shock. Yumiko speaks.

"You….You're 17? THANK GOD! I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

Nami speaks next.

"So young looking, and so pretty….I think I'm jealous….."

Colt is last. He just shakes his head as he mutters to himself.

"Holy shit. He's 17? Holy shit."

Tsuki speaks.

"A-_hem_. Now that we've gotten both my age and the whole evil card possessing someone thing out of the way, can someone explain what the Duel Spirit meant when it said I could help with your problems? Yumiko?"

"O-oh! Right! Well, you see…."

….…..

The group is now inside the store once again. Tsuki has just finished locking up the Accursed Card, and has brought in a tray filled with drinks and snacks into the common room of the store, where a table and a pair of sofas reside. He has just finished being informed about the Silver Moon Tournament, and the updated rules that have Yumiko so stressed. He sits down, and takes one of the soda bottles off the tray, opening it and taking a sip before speaking to Yumiko.

"So, you're team needs a sponsor, and a fourth member."

Yumiko nods.

"Yes."

Tsuki thinks for a moment.

"The handbook, can I see it for a moment?"

"Sure."

Yumiko hands Tsuki the handbook, who reads through it. He then speaks.

"You _may _need more than that."

Nami speaks.

"What do you mean?"

"According to this, the reason they incorporated a four-man team was so that they could incorporate the four types of Duels: Normal, Tag, Turbo, and Entertainment Dueling. You three are only first years at the Academy, right? They wouldn't have taught you these types of Dueling yet. That kind of specialized Dueling is offered to second-year students!"

Colt speaks up.

"So what do we do? We can learn. It won't be pretty, but I'm sure there will be someone who can give us a crash course in what we need to know. But we still a sponsor within the next two days…"

Tsuki speaks up.

"I can do it."

Yumiko's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I said I can do it. _I can be your sponsor_. The Card Shop's been needing some publicity, so what better way to put it on the map than to support a team representing the best Duel Academy in the city?"

Nami frowns.

"Are you sure? It might wind up costing quite a bit of money…."

Tsuki shakes his head.

"No worries. The ship might not get a lot of business, but when it does…..It's always brings quite a windfall. Besides, we're friends, right? How can I not? As for the crash courses in Turbo, Tag, and Entertainment Dueling….I might know a few people who can help out. Let me pull some strings and see what I can do."

Colt speaks again.

"Okay, if that's settled, then what about our fourth teammate? We still need to find someone."

Yumiko shakes her head.

"Not necessarily."

She looks at Tsuki.

"I've seen you Duel, Tsuki. You could be just who we've been looking for. How about it? Want to join our team in the Silver Moon Tournament?"

Tsuki looks shocked for a moment, frowns slightly, and shakes his head as he responds to Yumiko's offer, his voiced laced with regret.

"I'm afraid not. I'm afraid there is somewhere I have to be during the Tournament, so I am afraid I cannot participate with you, even though it sounds like so much fun."

Tsuki smiles slightly.

"Besides, there is a reason I have to get people to teach you these Dueling styles. I can't drive a Duel Runner, let alone maintain one, I'm not limber enough, or physically active enough to perform in an Entertainment Duel, and I've never been able to Duel along others enough to be able to help in a Tag Duel. Believe me, I've tried. I can Duel normally, but that's about _it."_

Yumiko frowns.

"Then we have to find someone soon."

Tsuki speaks up.

"Not necessarily. I know someone."

Colt speaks.

"Who?"

"He's a Duel Mercenary who's been looking for a way into the Silver Moon Tournament for a while now. You know how I said that someone was gathering up Legend Cards for evil purposes? Well, this Duel Mercenary thinks he knows who's responsible, and thinks that the Silver Moon Tournament might be a set-up to steal Legend Cards from as many Duelists from around the world as possible. If you're willing to have him, he'll probably help you out in exchange for getting him in."

Yumiko grins.

"That depends, how well does he Duel?"

"He's _scary_ good. But I warn you…..he's a bit…abrasive. They call him the Wolf."

**Yu-Gi-Oh Legends**

**Episode 6: The End.**

…..

_ **Author's Notes: ** _ _ **Two Days. TWO DAYS it took to finish writing this. OH MY GOD. It was my own damn fault. I got started later than I should have on one of my days off, and as a result, R and I didn't get to the Duel part till the next day off I had. As for the Duel, I have mixed feelings about this one. It was supposed to be just a normal Duel between Tsuki and an unpossessed Yumiko, but I came across a copy of "Dark Nephthys" in my card box while looking for my spare copy of "Limiter Removal", and thought "Let's make this a bit more interesting. I honestly was a little surprised by how Tsuki dominated the Duel. Yumiko kept destroying stuff, but wasn't able to touch Tsuki's LP at all. I'm telling you, that little guy is definitely full of surprises. Anyway, let's move on to Tsuki's Card Corner.** _

_ **...** _

"Welcome Everyone to Tsuki's Card Corner! I'm Tsuki Tsukai, and today we will be discussing the cards used in today's Duel!"

The display board shows the Dark Nephthys cards.

"Today, we saw Yumiko get possessed by the Accursed Spell Card "Lead into Darkness!" It fed on her negative emotions and corrupted her whole deck into a mix of DARK Spellcaster and Winged Beast Type monsters! Now, it should be noted that the card "Dark Nephthys" is an _actual real life card,_ the rest are not, and are 100% made-up! Anyway, they mainly center around sending DARK monsters to the GY, so that they can be banished later as a cost to activate the effects of other members!"

The screen changes to the Weather Painter monsters.

"The next archetype we saw is one very close to my heart! The Weather monsters! These guys are a bunch of Fairy monsters with multiple attributes, and they center around using the effects bestowed on them by the various "Weather" continuous Spell/Trap cards! This means that _the monsters gain an additional effect while in the column of the Weather Spell/Trap in question, or the columns on either side of it. _While the effects of each Weather Painter vary, the effects bestowed on the monsters by the Weather Canvas cards always require banishing as an activation requirement, while the Weather Painters have effects that allow them to be brought back if they were banished for the activation of a Weather Card's effect! However, you still need to be careful, as your Spell/Trap Zone can get clogged up with your Weather Cards if you have no way to deal with them!"

The board changes again, revealing Tsuki's Deck list.

"Anyway, my Deck is a 60-card Deck in Blue card Protectors. The Extra Deck is composed of Four Monsters, in one black protector, and three pink. It is as follows:"

_ **Tsuki's Weather Painter Deck** _ _ : _

**Monsters:**

Splendid Venus

Athena

Gravi-Crush Dragon

The Weather Painter Aurora

The Weather Painter Aurora

The Weather Painter Aurora

Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings

Tethys, Goddess of Light

Dark Doriado

Hecatrice

The Weather Painter Thunder

The Weather Painter Thunder

The Weather Painter Thunder

The Weather Painter Sun

The Weather Painter Sun

The Weather Painter Sun

The Weather Painter Cloud

The Weather Painter Cloud

The Weather Painter Cloud

The Weather Painter Rain

The Weather Painter Rain

The Weather Painter Rain

Ray & Temperature

Ray & Temperature

Ray & Temperature

Dandylion

The Weather Painter Snow

The Weather Painter Snow

The Weather Painter Snow

Freya, Spirit of Victory

**Spells:**

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

The Sanctuary in the Sky

Legacy of the Duelist

The Weather Sunny Canvas

The Weather Cloudy Canvas

The Weather Rainy Canvas

The Weather Snowy Canvas

Soul Absorption

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

Cestus of Dalga

Mage Power

Z-ONE

Cards from the Sky

Storm

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

The Weather Thundery Canvas

The Weather Auroral Canvas

The Weather Rainbowed Canvas

Wall of Revealing Light

Miraculous Descent

Ultimate Providence

Trap Jammer

Divine Punishment

Divine Wrath

Magic Drain

Drowning Mirror Force

Storming Mirror Force

Lost Wind

Spikeshield with Chain

**Extra Deck:**

The Weather Painter Rainbow

The Weather Painter Rainbow

The Weather Painter Rainbow

Decode Talker

**Side Deck:**

Magna-Slash Dragon

Rain Bozu

Weather Report

Moisture Creature

Mudora

Floodgate Trap Hole

Rain of Mercy

Rainbow Veil

Emergency Provisions

Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder

Parallel Twister

Double Cyclone

Heavy Storm Dusters

Dust Tornado

Galaxy Cyclone

Typhoon

"And that's it! See you all next episode! Bye!"


	7. Crash Course

**_Author’s Notes: Well, here we are, episode 7. I am SO SORRY it took so long to write this. It has been quite busy for R and I since we last posted an episode. We had a State Fair to prepare for, a bunch of video games we wanted to play came out all at once , several decks we were planning to use in the story weren’t finished yet, and then there was an issue with the laptop I was originally writing this on, and I had to work to the bone in order to save up enough money to get a new one. Anyway, R and I haven’t abandoned this, and to all of our readers, and followers, I AM SO SORRY!!!! Hopefully more episodes will be coming sooner rather than later, although it doesn’t help that some of the episode ideas I keep having don’t turn out as well written down as they do in my head…..Anyway, let’s get on with this episode, where we finally get to see this series’ version of Turbo Dueling! YAY! (Which was yet another reason writing this took so long.) _…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Legends: **

** Episode 7: Crash Course. **

It is now afternoon. Our trio of heroes, Yumiko, Colt, and Nami are out of school for the day, and are heading towards one of Gekko city’s local Turbo Dueling arenas. The three have been selected to enter the upcoming Silver Moon Tournament, and have spent the last week learning as much as they can about the various forms of Dueling that will take place at the Tournament, with the aid of their friend, Tsuki Tsukai, who has been trying his best to help his friends learn. We now witness a flashback to the day before.

_“And that’s how Turbo Dueling works! At least, in theory…..”_

_Tsuki’s voice tapers off as he finishes explaining Turbo Dueling. Colt, Nami, and Yumiko look at him as they finish taking notes. Yumiko speaks first._

_“So a Turbo Duel relies on three things, right? A set of cards known as ‘Speed Spells’, a special kind of field spell card called ‘Speed World’, and a specially built motorcycle called a ‘Duel Runner’ that is able to interface with a Duel Disk.”_

_Tsuki smiles._

_“Yep!”_

_Colt speaks._

_“So how are we going to get our hands on those? I did the research, I doubt that you have the resources to get ahold of four Duel Runners that are ready to go in the three-week period before the tournament begins.”_

_Nami speaks._

_“That reminds me! We still haven’t met that ‘Wolf’ friend of yours that’s supposed to be our fourth teammate! We need to meet him soon, or we won’t be able to work together effectively as a team!”_

_Tsuki sweatdrops as he answers._

_“A-actually, about that…..Colt, you are right. Even with my connections, getting ahold of that many Duel Runners on such short notice is not possible. On the plus side, your teammate already has his own, and might be able to scrounge something up if I ask. Also, since I can’t really teach you anymore about Turbo Dueling, He’s agreed to meet you guys tomorrow to give you a hands-on demonstration.”_

_Yumiko speaks up._

_“Really? So we finally get to meet this ‘Wolf’ guy, but why now?”_

_Tsuki answers._

_“I’ve been keeping him updated on your status, training-wise. He felt I should teach you guys the basics since he’s…..a bit…….rough around the edges, he’s great at Dueling, but when it comes to teaching you, he’d be more likely to hit you over the head with a notebook than to write hints and tips inside it for you.”_

_Yumiko’s eyes narrow._

_“I see….”_

_“Also, you shouldn’t call him ‘Wolf’, it’s not his name. It’s Kiba, Kiba Y_ _ōhei.”_

_The flashback ends._

Yumiko speaks as she and her friends arrive at their destination.

“So, this is where we are supposed to meet…..”

Colt and Nami look around. The Turbo Dueling Arena looks like it’s seen better days. It’s entrance is old, and it looks like one of those places where if any kind of Duel is going on, it’s one of those kinds where more than just prestige is on the line. The sign above the entrance says “RAGE TURBO DUEL ARENA” in big letters, or at least, it would. The sign, much like the building, has seen better days, and is missing a few letters, so it actually reads “RGE URBO DUL ARN” Colt speaks up.

“What a dump. Are you sure this is where Tsuki said to meet up with the guy?”

Nami speaks.

“Yeah, this…….doesn’t look good.”

Yumiko responds.

“It’s the right place, alright. Let’s do this.”

Yumiko enters the building, a determined look in her eyes. Colt and Nami follow after her.

The inside of the building is small. A wood counter is off to the side, with an old cash register on it. Behind it sits an old man, reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. The man turns his head towards the three, sunlight shining off his spectacles as he speaks.

“You’re late.”

Yumiko speaks.

“What?”

“Didn’t you hear me the first time? You’re late. Kiba said you’d be comin’, but he’s been waitin’ on you for _hours_. I hope you all weren’t expectin’ him to go easy on you.”

Nami speaks up.

“Well, at least we know we have the right place, but……._this_ is a Turbo Dueling Arena?”

“HeHehe! Don’ be fooled by appearances, girly! They’ll deceive ya if you ain’t careful!”

The man pulls out a set of packages from under the counter and places them on the top of it.

“Kiba said to give you these when you arrived. They’re your ridin’ suits. The smaller packages got the cards you need to get your current decks into Turbo Duelin’ condition. Kiba handpicked ‘em from for ya based on Tsuki’s recommendation, so ya should be able to use ‘em without any fuss. Anyway, Kiba said to tell ya that he’d only Duel one of ya today, and the other two of ya can watch, so….._any volunteers?”_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I can’t believe we’re letting you do this, Yumiko”

“Well, what did you expect? She won Rock, Paper, Scissors fair and square.”

This conversation is between Colt and Nami, who, along with the old man and Yumiko, are now in an elevator, heading down. Yumiko stands in front of them, wearing her new riding suit, and looking through the cards she’s been given. Her riding suit is a dark red-violet, and has two golden triangle shapes, one near each shoulder. As she looks through the cards, she speaks.

“Trust me, guys, I can’t believe I’m doing this, either.”

The old man laughs.

“Heh! You don’t need to be so nervous, girlie! If you didn’t have potential Kiba would have never agreed to be here in the first place!”

Nami looks down at the old man.

“Why are you here, again? Shouldn’t you be minding the store?”

“Heh, trust me, girlie, no one’s gonna miss me! I can at least enjoy a great Duel in my old age every now and again!”

The elevator dings, indicating that our heroes have arrived at their destination. As the doors open, Yumiko gulps, adjusts her Duel Disk, and steps out of the elevator.

“_VRRRRROOOOOOM!_”

The sound is the first thing they notice as they step into the Arena. The roaring of a well-maintained engine. The second thing they notice is the vehicle making the sound as it comes barreling towards them. It is a three-wheeled Duel Runner, blue with silver and yellow stripes along its heavily- armored frame. It is shaped to be aerodynamic, and the front of it is shaped like a snarling wolf’s head. As it gets close, Colt, Yumiko, and Nami all dive out of the way in an attempt to prevent being run over. The old man, on the other hand, stands his ground, and laughs as the bike turns at the last minute, stopping only when the bike’s engine dies down and its rider dismounts.

“HAHAHAHAHE! Oh boy! You got ‘em good that time, Kiba!”

The rider looks down at the three on the floor, the visor of his riding helmet obscuring his face. He’s tall, about six feet, and his riding suit is a stormy blue-grey color, with what seems to be white fur lining the sleeves, legs, and collar. His helmet is a silver-white color, and possesses two points that make the helmet seem like it has wolf-like ears. A very long, and very shaggy, pony-tail comes out of the helmet at the back, similar in shade to the blue-grey of the riding suit, with the bottom tip of the ponytail ending in white hair. The rider speaks as he offers a gloved hand.

“You’re late. I hope you can Duel better than you hold your appointments.”

Yumiko swats the hand away while responding with an annoyed look on her face, picking herself off of the ground as she does so.

“_We _weren’t told we needed to be here at certain time, and If you’re the Duelist meant to join our Dueling team, I hope you can be more civil to your teammates than attempting to run them over with your Duel Runner!”

Kiba removes his helmet, revealing a mess of stormy blue-gray hair spiked to look like a pair of wolflike ears, and white, spiky bangs. His eyes are a yellowish color, and as he responds, he shows off a wolf-like grin, revealing sharp canines.

“Feisty, I like it. I can see why Tsuki thought I would be a good match for your team. Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Kiba Yōhei.”

Yumiko scowls.

“Yumiko Hitori. My friends over there are your other teammates. Nami Hikari, and Colt Blackstone.”

Colt speaks up.

“What the hell, man?! Did you think trying to run us over would be funny? What’s wrong with you?”

“In answer to your questions, Yes, it was hilarious, and there’s a lot wrong with me, but that’s not important right now. What is important,”

Kiba looks at the three and nods.

“Is that one of you is going to get to Turbo Duel me today, and judging from your attire,”

His eyes land on Yumiko.

“It’s you, Babe.”

Yumiko’s eyes ignite into flames of fiery rage.

“_BABE!? OH, IT’S ON, YOU…..YOU JERK!”_

Kiba grins.

“Alright then. Come with me. As for you two,”

He nods towards Colt and Nami.

“Go with the old geezer. You’ll have front row seats.”

The old man laughs.

“HA! Who you callin’ old, Brat? I can still whip you in Duelin’ any day of the week you want!”

“Just take them to the stands, you old fart! No one wants to see an old man win a Duel out of pity!”

“Fine, Fine. You heard the disrespectful Brat. Come with me, you two.”

The old man takes Colt and Nami away. Meanwhile, Kiba and Yumiko hang back. Yumiko speaks, her tone clearly revealing that she is still angry at Kiba’s attitude.

“You should really treat your teammates and your elders better.”

Kiba snickers.

“Relax, Babe. I’m just screwing with ya. If Tsuki thinks you and your friends are good enough for him to want _me _to team up with _you, _then you three must be strong enough to take a jab or two, don’t take it so seriously. As for the old fart,”

Kiba turns around and face Yumiko before continuing.

“Where do you think I got from? That bastard taught me everything I know, and raised me for as long as I can remember. He’s the closest thing to a father I got, and he knows that we’re both abrasive.”

Yumiko narrows her eyes.

“In that case, my friends and I will try to be more understanding, but could you at least not call me ‘Babe’? I’d prefer it if you’d just call me Yumiko.”

Kiba grins widely, revealing sharp canines. He then approaches Yumiko, and raises his right eyebrow as he responds while up in Yumiko’s face, and replies, amusement in his voice.

“_Oh?_ So you would prefer it that I don’t express how beautiful I think you are? I thought girls appreciated a guy being honest about how he feels?”

Yumiko’s face goes scarlet, and the shocked look on her face makes it clear that Yumiko.exe has temporarily stopped working while she tries to respond.

“_Huh!? W-What?!.....I….I”_

Kiba turns away, walking towards his bike with his hands on his head, and laughing.

“Pwwwh! Hahahahaha! I said to _relax,_ Babe! I thought you could take a joke!”

Yumiko shakes her head, and snaps out of her flushed daze.

“_THAT’S IT!_ I want you to swear to me!”

Yumiko points a finger at Kiba, who stops and turns around.

“If I win this Turbo Duel, you’ll tell Tsuki that you can’t help us, and he’ll need to find someone else more _respectful_ to fill our empty space!”

Kiba speaks, amusement in his voice.

“And if _I _win?”

“Then….You get to stay on the team, and refer to us however you see fit!”

Kiba smirks.

“Deal! Now that we’ve gotten all that out of the way, come with me.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Nami, Colt, and the old man are walking towards an elevator. Just as they get to the elevator door, Colt speaks up.

“Hey, this doesn’t look like the way to the stands.”

Nami nods.

“Yeah! I want to see Yumiko Turbo Duel!”

The old man stops and starts laughing, his back towards the two.

“Hehehe, Humor an old man, won’t you, you two? Kiba means well, but he’s told me enough for me to get the gist of what’s going on, and believe me,”

The old man uses his cane to hit the UP button on the elevator, a look on his face that is a combination of both amused and terrifying.

“_There are better ways I can help you than just letting you watch a Duel take place.”_

The elevator door opens.

_……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

Kiba, (walking his bike), and Yumiko walk back to the pit stop/starting area of the arena, where another Duel Runner sits. It’s a fuchsia-colored three-wheeler, low to the ground, and very similar in design to Kiba’s, although a lot more basic and simplistic, as it clearly lacks the customizations Kiba’s Runner has. Kiba speaks.

“I only have a basic model for ya. Tsuki didn’t know what kind of customizations you’d prefer, so we’ll just have you ride this and see what we’ll need to do based on your preferences later. Anyway, your Duel Disk goes here, and once the Duel starts, the Autopilot and the computer will take it from there. As for the Speed World Spell, that goes in this slot here.”

Yumiko shuffles her Deck, places it into her Duel Disk, and places the Disk and the Speed World card into the slots indicated on the Runner. The Runner chirps, and a computerized voice speaks.

**“Duel Disk synchronized. Duel Runner active and standing by.”**

Kiba nods, and after putting his helmet back on, tosses one to Yumiko before mounting his Runner.

“Alright, now that that’s done, let’s do this!”

Kiba’s Runner roars to life. Yumiko puts her helmet on, and starts her Runner, walking it up to where Kiba’s is before mounting it. Kiba’s voice is then heard.

_“Can you hear me?”_

Yumiko nods.

_“Y-Yeah. How can I hear you?”_

_“There’s a comm-link in the helmets. No point in being able to Turbo Duel if the Duelists can’t trash-talk one another. Now, before we begin, did Tsuki tell you how the Speed World Field works?”_

_“Only that Normal Spells can’t be used, it can’t be destroyed, and it generates Speed Counters.”_

_“That’s mainly the gist of it, but most Turbo Duelists will have a Speed World Custom Field Card and when that happens, two different things can happen.”_

_“Like what?”_

_“Well, if only one Duelist is using a Speed World Custom spell, and the other is just using a generic one, then the Field is treated as if both players have the Custom Field. If both players have a Custom Field, then the one that takes over is whoever’s Duel Runner gets to the first turn of the arena before the autopilot kicks in.”_

Yumiko nods.

_“Got it.”_

_“Okay then. Let’s Go!”_

Kiba and Yumiko start their Duel Runners, and both race towards the first turn of the arena. While Kiba has experience, it seems the armored sides make his Runner a bit slower, as Yumiko is able to take the turn first. Yumiko cheers as Kiba grins slightly.

_“YES!”_

**Autopilot Activated.**

**TURBO DUEL START!**

**Yumiko’s LP: 8000**

**Kiba’s LP: 8000**

**“Speed World Custom- Road to the Sacred Temple Valley” activated.**

**Speed World Custom-Road to the Sacred Temple Valley**

**Field Spell Card**

**Cannot be destroyed by card effect. The activation of this card cannot be negated. During each player’s Standby phase: that turn player gains 1 Speed Counter on their “Speed World” Field Spell (Max. 12). Spell cards, other than “Speed Spell” cards, cannot be activated. Once per turn, you may remove the appropriate number of Speed Counters from this card, and activate one of the following effects:**

**3: You may Normal Summon 1 Spellcaster-type monster in addition to your regular Normal Summon/Set this turn.**

** 5: Add one Level 8 or higher monster from your Deck or GY to your hand.**

** 8: Target 1 face-up monster you control, it gains 1200 ATK.**

** Yumiko’s turn.**

** Speed Counters: 1**

Yumiko starts thinking.

_“It’s clear that he has more experience Turbo Dueling than I do, but maybe if I can cripple his options before he can do anything, I bet with my luck I just might be able to win this!”_

_“I start off by playing the Speed Spell-Engine Stall!”_

** Speed Spell- Engine Stall**

** Continuous Spell card**

** Activate only while you control a face-up “Speed World” Field Spell. Monster with 1000 or more ATK cannot attack the turn they are Summoned. During your End Phase, if you posses 5 or more Speed Counters on your face-up “Speed World” card: destroy this card.**

_“I then lay one card face-down, and then I Summon Sphere Kuriboh in Defense Mode!”_

**Sphere Kuriboh**

**Level 1/ DARK/Fiend/Effect/ATK 300/DEF 200**

**When an opponent’s monster declares an attack: you can send this card from your hand to the GY; change that monster to Defense position. When you Ritual Summon a monster, You can banish this card from your GY as one of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon.**

_“I then end my turn!”_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba’s Turn.**

_“I draw!”_

**Speed Counters: 1**

_“I’ll start things off by laying two cards face-down, and Summoning Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire In Attack Mode!”_

**Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire**

**Level 3/EARTH/Warrior/Effect/ATK 1200/ DEF 500**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster “Fur Hire” from your hand, except “Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire”. If a monster “Fur Hire” is Special Summoned to your field while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 monster “Fur Hire” from your Deck to your hand, except “Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire”. You can only use each effect of “Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire” once per turn.**

_“Thanks to him, I’m allowed to Special Summon Seal, Strategist Fur Hire from my hand!”_

**Seal, Strategist Fur Hire**

**Level 4/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster “Fur Hire” from your hand, except “Seal, Strategist Fur Hire”. If a monster “Fur Hire” is Special Summoned to your field (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 monster “Fur Hire” in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use each effect of “Seal, Strategist Fur Hire” once per turn.**

_“And since Seal was Special Summoned while Beat was on the field, I now can add another Fur Hire monster from my deck to my hand! And since Seal is on the Field, I can now call Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire onto my field in Defense Mode!”_

**Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire**

**Level 2/WIND/Beast/Effect/ATK 500/DEF 1000**

**During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 monster “Fur Hire” from your hand except “Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire”. If a monster “Fur Hire” is Special Summoned while you control this monster (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 face-up card on the field; destroy it. You can only use each effect of “Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire” once per turn.**

_“And why stop there? Donpa lets me bring out Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire in Defense Mode!”_

**Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire**

**Level 5/WIND/Winged Beast/Effect/ATK 1200/DEF 2400**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster “Fur Hire” you control with a different name, except “Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire”. You can only use this effect of “Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire” once per turn. Your opponent cannot target monsters “Fur Hire” you control with card effects, except this one.**

_“Thanks to Sagitta, You now take 500 points of damage for every Fur Hire monster I got other than her! I have three, so that’s 1500! Get ‘em Sagitta! Indiscriminate Shelling!”_

_“GAH!”_

**Yumiko’s LP: 6500**

_“And that’s not all! Since Sagitta was Special Summoned while Donpa was on the field, he can now take out one face-up card on the field! Say goodbye to your Engine Stall! Goliath Snipe!”_

_“No! With that gone, your monsters will be able to attack!”_

_“Precisely! Now that it’s gone, I think I will attack! Beat, attack her Sphere Kuriboh!”_

_“I won’t go down that easily! I activate the Trap card Half Unbreak!”_

**Half Unbreak**

**Trap Card**

**Target 1 monster on the field; this turn, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and any battle damage you take involving it is halved.**

_“GRR! Now I can’t destroy your monster! Fine, I end my turn!”_

**Turn End.**

**Yumiko’s Turn.**

_“I draw!”_

**Speed Counters: 2**

_“By removing 1 Speed Counter, I can activate the Speed Spell-Fatal Crash from my hand!”_

**Speed Spell-Fatal Crash**

**Activate by removing 1 Speed Counter from your face-up “Speed World” Field Spell. Target 1 face-up monster on the field; destroy it.**

_“With this, I can now take out one of your monsters!”_

_“That’s what you think! I will admit, it seems you have a good grasp of how to use your Speed Spells, but you aren’t paying attention to my monster’s effects! You see, Sagitta forbids you from targeting any of my other Fur Hire monsters with card effects! You’ll have no choice but to take her out!”_

_“Grrrrr! Since I can’t select any other monster you have, I use this effect to take out your Sagitta!”_

_“No big deal. I have plenty more monsters left!”_

**Yumiko’s Speed counters: 1**

_“I then lay one card face-down, and end my turn!”_

**Turn End.**

**Kiba’s turn.**

_“I draw!”_

**Speed Counters: 3**

_“First off, Using the effect of Beat, I now Special Summon Rafale, Champion Fur Hire from my hand!”_

**Rafale, Champion Fur Hire**

**Level 8/LIGHT/Dragon/Effect/ATK 2800/ DEF 2200**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can excavate the top cards of your Deck, equal to the number of monsters “Fur Hire” you control with different names, except “Rafale, Champion Fur Hire”, and, if you do, add 1 of them to your hand, also shuffle the rest into your Deck. When your opponent activates a monster effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card “Fur Hire”; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of “Rafale, Champion Fur Hire” once per turn.**

_“Thanks to me Special Summoning him, Rafale lets me excavate cards from the top of my Deck equal to the number of Fur Hire monsters I control other than him! That means three!”_

**Cards excavated: Red Reboot, Battle Break, and Speed Spell- Reckless Rebirth.**

_“Now one of these cards gets added to my hand, while the other two get shuffled into my Deck! I choose Red Reboot!”_

_“That…Can’t be good.”_

_ “Then, thanks to Seal being on my field, I can now return a Fur Hire monster in my GY back to my hand! I choose Sagitta! Member Recall!”_

_“I…don’t think I like where this is going.”_

_ “Then, because Beat is on my field, I now get to call in some reinforcements by adding a Fur Hire monster to my hand! I choose Wiz, Sage Fur Hire!”_

_“How are you able to do this so often?!”_

Kiba smirks.

_“That’s easy! All Level four or lower Fur Hires have an effect that lets you Special Summon another Fur Hire monster from your hand!”_

_“GRAAAAH!”_

_“It gets better. They all have an effect that activates when a Fur Hire monster is Special Summoned! Thanks to Donpa, I can now destroy a face-up card on the field. Say goodbye to your Sphere Kuriboh! Goliath Snipe!”_

_“NO! Now I really am defenseless!”_

_“I now Special Summon Sagitta back onto my field in Defense Mode! And you know what that means! 500 points of damage for every Fur Hire monster I have other than her! Go! Indiscriminate Shelling!”_

_“GAHH!”_

**Yumiko’s LP: 4500**

_“And now that I’ve taken care of that, I think I’ll put an end to things in one fell swoop! The conditions are three monsters with different types! I choose Donpa, Seal, and Beat!”_

The monsters Kiba selects start to glow as he chants something.

_“The Silver Moon beckons, its light guiding my path. The blossoms scatter behind me as I sheath my blade. Tear through the Night Sky! Oh Heavenly Fang! Bloom! Sweet Cherry Blossoms! I Link Summon Folgo, Justice Fur Hire!”_

**Folgo, Justice Fur Hire**

**Link-3/DARK/Beast/Link/Effect/ATK 2400**

**Top-center, Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left**

**3 monsters with different Types**

**Cannot be used as Link material. If this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 monster “Fur Hire”, with a different type from the 3 monsters used for the Link Summon, from your Deck in Defense Position. If a card(s) your opponent controls is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can draw 1 card, then if you control 3 or more monsters “Fur Hire” with different names, draw 2 additional cards. You can only use each effect of “Folgo, Justice Fur Hire” once per turn.**

_“Because he was Link Summoned, Folgo allows me to Special Summon a Fur Hire Monster from my Deck in Defense Mode! I choose Wiz, Sage Fur Hire!”_

**Wiz, Sage Fur Hire**

**Level 7/WATER/Spellcaster/Effect/ATK 1600/DEF 2800**

**If this card is Special Summoned: You can gain 500 LP for each monster “Fur Hire” you control with different names, except “Wiz, Sage Fur Hire.” When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card or effect (Quick Effect): You can discard 1 card “Fur Hire”; negate the activation. You can only use each effect of “Wiz, Sage Fur Hire” once per turn.**

_“When Wiz is Special Summoned, I can gain 500 LP for each Fur Hire Monster I control other than her!”_

**Kiba’s LP: 9500**

_“Now that I’ve finished all of that, it’s time to finish this Duel! Rafale, Attack her LP directly! Peerless Strike!”_

_“Not so fast! I activate my Trap card! Obstruction!”_

**Obstruction**

**Counter Trap Card**

**When an opponent’s monster declares an attack, and you control no monsters: Remove 1 Speed Counter from your face-up “Speed World” Field Spell. Negate the attack, and if you do, take control of the opponent’s monster, until the End Phase. **

_“I use this card to negate your monster’s attack, and then I can take control of it until the End Phase! That means Folgo won’t be able to attack, since Rafale is your strongest monster!”_

**Yumiko’s Speed Counters: 0**

_“…..Yeah, that’s what you think, Babe. You see, by discarding a Fur Hire card in my hand, Wiz negates the activation of your Trap, so Rafale’s attack goes through! Wiz! Mystical Menace!”_

_“WHAT!?”_

**Yumiko’s LP: 1700**

_“And with that, I’ll have Folgo attack your LP directly to finish this Duel!”_

Kiba grins widely.

_“Well, Yumiko, I would have liked for this Duel to have lasted longer, but with conditions like the ones you imposed, I can’t risk a chance of you having a chance to get a comeback! Go, Folgo!”_

Folgo leaps towards Yumiko, the monster drawing his blade as Kiba shouts out the name of his attack.

_ “Cherry Blossom Scatter, Silver Moon Slash!”_

_“NO!”_

**Yumiko’s LP: 0**

**DUEL OVER.**

**WINNER: Kiba.**

With the finishing blow struck, the Duel Runner’s Autopilot starts slowing down Yumiko’s Duel Runner, until it comes to a complete stop. Kiba makes a victory lap, and then stops his Duel Runner a few feet away from Yumiko’s, removing his helmet as he dismounts and walks over to her.

“WOOOHOOO! _IT FEELS SO GREAT TO WIN! YEAH!”_

Yumiko dismounts her Runner, and sweatdrops as she removes her helmet upon seeing Kiba’s display.

“Seriously?”

Kiba reaches out his hand to Yumiko**.**

**“**Great Duel! I look forward to Dueling with you!_ Babe_.”

Yumiko’s face goes red as she weakly shakes Kiba’s hand, looking away as she speaks.

“I-it wasn’t really _that_ great….You Dueled circles around me.”

Kiba grins.

“Yeah, I did, but you did a great job for someone who just started Turbo Dueling.”

Yumiko’s face goes deadpan as she responds.

“………….You’re an ass, you know that, right?”

Kiba keeps talking, seemingly ignoring Yumiko’s last statement.

“Your main problem was not getting enough monsters onto the field, and failing to utilize your Speed Counters effectively.”

Yumiko’s eyes narrow.

“What do you mean?”

Kiba scratches his head.

“You weren’t able to get as many monsters on the field as you needed in time to do anything, and you just kept using your Speed Spells and Traps almost as soon as you got them. If you hadn’t Summoned Sphere Kuriboh, you could have used the effect it had to of _stopped_ my first attack, and then have had a chance to do something else. And while Fatal Crash was a good idea, using it while Sagitta was on the field wasn’t. She’s better off in Defense Mode than Attack, so I wouldn’t of attacked with her. The Speed Counters could have then been used for something else. Look at these cards you had in your hand.”

Kiba shows Yumiko the cards she had drawn, but had not used.

“NOS Booster would have increased you Speed Counters by _six_ for that turn, while Rushed Ritual would have let you bring a Ritual monster out from your Deck or hand, and the Overcharge Spell would have given you enough Speed Counters to use the effect of your Field Spell to boost that Ritual monster’s ATK by 1200! You could have smoked me, had you had more knowledge about the cards you had.”

“I see.”

“Anywho, how did you like the Runner? Anything you want to tell me?”

Yumiko closes her eyes in thought, thinking about the Runner she drove.

“A bit of armor plating, for defensive purposes, would be nice. Not as heavy as the ones you have, though. I don’t want to sacrifice as much speed as you did, and I loved the maneuverability, so if it can be customized to be a bit stronger, but still balanced, I think I would be okay with that.”

Kiba grins.

“Got it. And what about the name?”

“What?”

“A name. A Duel Runner’s got to have a name. Makes it special, y’know? Look at my baby,”

Kiba nods towards his Runner.

“Its name is _Blue Moon Howling_. So? Any ideas for a name?”

Yumiko thinks for a moment before answering.

“_Rising Phoenix_. How about it?”

“It’s your Runner, now.”

Kiba gets a curious look on his face.

“Hmmm?”

“Something the matter, Kiba?”

“That’s odd, It’s ….awfully quiet. Shouldn’t your friends be coming down here, motivating you or something?”

“Now that you mention it….”

“Come to think of it, I don’t hear the old fart’s obnoxious laughter, either…….Oh, no.”

“What is it?”

Kiba sweatdrops as he answers.

“I think I know what happened, but if I’m right….it’s going to be either really hilarious, or really, really bad.”

** EPISODE 7: END **

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

** _(Author’s Note): Whelp, that’s another episode out of the way. I’m still really upset with myself that it took this long to finish it, but between a messed up sleep schedule, video games, the holidays, computer issues (don’t ask.) and other fanfiction ideas, stuff gets delayed. Hell, it’s Thanksgiving 2019 as I’m writing this, and I started writing this episode in October! Anyway, We’ve now met two new members of our cast: Kiba Y_ ** ** _ōhei, and the Old Guy (Name Unknown at this point.) Kiba’s given name means “Fang” and his family name is written with the character for “Mercenary”, as a reference to the archetype he uses. If I had to choose a VA for him….well, that’s tricky. You see, the headcanon VA I had originally chosen for him was Chris Niosi, but after that…….incident……with Fire Emblem: Three Houses and the NDA, I had to choose someone else. So Kiba’s headcanon VA is now Clifford Chapin, most well known for voicing Katsuki Bakug_ ** ** _ō from My Hero Academia. Kiba sounds almost like him, only not as angry all the time. So, a happier, more friendly Bakugo who, unless you did something really bad, (like scratch his baby.) would have no problem breaking your arm while smiling about it._ **

** _He’s a Duel Mercenary/Legend Hunter, and I can’t reveal anymore because [ANTI-SPOILER MAGIC HAS BLOCKED THE REMAINDER OF THIS PARAGRAPH.]_ **

** _Anyway, before we hand things off to Tsuki, There’s one last thing to announce: Now that we’ve introduced our final main character, R and I can finally start revealing character song lists starting next episode! Yay! _ **

** _………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._ **

We are now in Tsuki’s Card Corner, but there seems to be something, or rather, some_one_ who seems to be missing. In fact, in the place of our normal host, a very familiar figure with yellow eyes and a wolf-like grin speaks up, his feet up on the counter as he leans back on a stool against the wall.

“Sup, Nerds. Welcome to Tsuki’s Card Corner. Name’s Kiba, but you already knew that, didn’t you? If you’re looking for Tsuki, he had to go do something, so he asked me to fill in for him.”

Kiba snaps his fingers, causing a screen to drop down from somewhere. The screen then displays Kiba’s Fur Hire Monsters.

“These are my monsters, the Fur Hires! Or the Skyfang Brigade, if your‘re in Japan! They’re a mix of various monster types and attributes, but all the Level 4 or lower members have an effect that allows you to Special Summon a Fur Hire monster from your hand, as long as it’s not another copy of that specific Fur Hire monster. They also have an effect that activates if a Fur Hire monster is Special Summoned onto the field outside of the Damage Step.

The screen now displays Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire, Rafale, Champion Fur Hire, Wiz, Sage Fur Hire, and an unknown Fur Hire monster that looks like a manticore.

“The Level 5 and higher monsters have an effect that activates when they are Special Summoned, as well as possessing an effect that protects other Fur Hire monsters you have from various things.”

The screen now displays Folgo, Justice Fur Hire.

“The Extra Deck Ace is Folgo, Justice Fur Hire! This bad boy has a Link rating of 3, and requires three monsters with different types as his material! If you Link Summon him, you’re allowed to Special Summon a Fur Hire monster from your Deck in Defense Mode, but only if it has a different type than the monsters used to Link Summon him. His last effect lets you draw a card when an opponent’s card is destroyed, and then, if you control three or more Fur Hire monsters with different names, allows you to draw two more cards. He’s not as strong as Rafale, ATK wise, but he’s good.”

The screen now displays some Fur Hire Spell/Trap cards.

“The archetype only has three Spell/Trap cards: Mayhem Fur Hire, Training Fur Hire, Fur all your Training needs, and Fandora, the Flying Furtress. You didn’t get to see any of them today, ‘cause of the Turbo Dueling, but you might at some point in the future.”

Kiba grins.

“Anyway, _my _Deck is a 60-card deck in yellow card protectors, and here’s its recipe:”

** Kiba’s Fur Hire Deck: The Skyfang Brigade: **

**Monsters:**

Rafale, Champion Fur Hire

Rafale, Champion Fur Hire

Rafale, Champion Fur Hire

Wiz, Sage Fur Hire

Wiz, Sage Fur Hire

Wiz, Sage Fur Hire

Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire

Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire

Sagitta, Maverick Fur Hire

Dyna, Hero Fur Hire

Dyna, Hero Fur Hire

Dyna, Hero Fur Hire

Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire

Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire

Bravo, Fighter Fur Hire

Seal, Strategist Fur Hire

Seal, Strategist Fur Hire

Seal, Strategist Fur Hire

Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire

Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire

Beat, Bladesman Fur Hire

Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire

Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire

Helmer, Helmsman Fur Hire

Recon, Scout Fur Hire

Recon, Scout Fur Hire

Recon, Scout Fur Hire

Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire

Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire

Donpa, Marksman Fur Hire

Filo, Messenger Fur Hire

Filo, Messenger Fur Hire

Filo, Messenger Fur Hire

**Spells:**

Fandora, the Flying Furtress

Fandora, the Flying Furtress

Fandora, the Flying Furtress

Mayhem Fur Hire

Rush Recklessly

Called By The Grave

United We Stand

Fighting Spirit

Pot of Dichotomy

Smashing Ground

Monster Reborn Reborn

Monster Reincarnation

Lightning Vortex

**Traps:**

Training Fur Hire, Fur All Your Training Needs

Scrum Force

Trap Jammer

Red Reboot

Heartless Drop Off

Magic Drain

Drowning Mirror Force

Mirror Force

Horn of the Phantom Beast

Changing Destiny

Half or Nothing

Guard Mines

Pinpoint Guard

Battle Break

**Extra Deck:**

Fire Fighting Daruma Doll

Folgo, Justice Fur Hire

Folgo, Justice Fur Hire

Folgo, Justice Fur Hire

**Side Deck:**

Explosive Urchin

Super Rush Recklessly

Mirror of Oaths

Grand Horn of Heaven

Anti-Spell Fragrance

Doble Passe

Dragged Down into the Grave

Super Rush Headlong

Full Force Strike

Mystical Moon

The Big Cattle Drive

Shield Crush

Fissure

Magical Mallet

Galaxy Cyclone

“Anyway, that’s it for today, see you guys later.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
